Uzumaki Tales
by The Omnipresent Sage
Summary: Rejected by reality, Naruto is backed against a corner, and faced with the glaring hatred of Konoha's people. Naruto learned a way to survive through it all; deception. This is his story, the story of Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Screw December; I could not help myself but post this story. **

**Prologue**

The Village Hidden in Leaves, Konohagakure no Sato, like the other Great Villages had its own Jinchuriki. But unlike the Jinchurikis of other villages, Konoha's was not trained to be a weapon. He was allowed to live a normal life - normal as it can be. Villages have long used Bijuus as weapons to boost their military power. This was because of their great power. Tailed-Beasts had an almost infinite pool of chakra that no shinobi could rival.

Ever since the times when Hashirama captured the Bijuus and handed them to other villages as means of balancing the power between the villages, Tailed-Beast have been nothing more than weapons for mass destruction. Balancing the power by ensuring that each village had its own Bijuu was a wise decision to avoid other villages feeling weak and threatened by other villages. If other villages felt like this, they would be unrest and villages would start to fight. In the shinobi world, it did not take much for a war to break out. Trivial things that even kids would not fight over could result in earth being fed human blood.

Even when Hashirama handed out Bijuus to other villages, he maintained that Konoha would not have one. It was all in the name of fairness and the idea of looking good. But the village already had powerful Shinobi - more powerful than anyone else. The Shodaime himself was only rivaled by his former best friend, Uchiha Madara. The First Hokage was hailed as the God of Shinobi during his days due to his legendary power. If they were to add a Bijuu on top of that, Konoha's power would surely be greater.

When Hashirama decided to give Bijuus to other villages as means to balance power, his younger brother, Tobirama, had tried to have his brother sell the Bijuus. The man worked his mind in a different way than his brother. Surely something as powerful as Bijuus would be sold at a high price. This of course would strengthen Konoha's economic structure knowing that other villages would pay a hefty fee for the Bijuus. Tobirama knew this. He knew that other villages needed the Bijuus and would pay any price to get their hands on them. The Bijuus held great power and it was near impossible to defeat one. Instead, villages saw them as means to create powerful weapons that will boost the military power of the village. Many villages had tried to capture the Bijuus but failed miserably. Some did succeed. Hashirama though, thought differently than his brother and so he gave the bijuu's to other villages for free.

He knew that the power of the Bijuus was great. But he could deal with the Bijuus if they were used to attack his village. His legendary **Mokuton **was able to restrain any Bijuu without much trouble. Out of all the villages, there was also no one who could defeat him. Despite all his power, he was not too arrogant to hand out Bijuus because he could defeat them or had the believe that he could not be defeated by anyone. He disliked fighting and tried to avoid it all the times. That is why he gave away the Bijuus for free. Surely one would not think of attacking Konoha after all the village has done. He had used this as an opportunity to get the villages to cooperate with one another, but that failed.

The Kyuubi had been the only Bijuu that had been left un touched as it was too powerful than any other Bijuu. When the other Bijuus were captured, the Kyuubi was not. Some villages tried to capture it, but failed. That was until Madara used his Sharingan to manipulate the great beast under his control. He then took the Bijuu to battle Hashirama; it was during that battle that Hashirama took away Madara's control over the Bijuu.

And then it came to Konohagakure no Sato

The Bijuu was sealed within Uzumaki Mito, the Shodai's wife. The Uzumaki woman became the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. But the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed within her had remained a secret that was only known to top village officials for security reasons. Mito carried the Bijuu all her life, even after Hashirama had died, she still lived on carrying the Bijuu. She never used the Kyuubi's power, but merely contained it within her as Hashirama had deemed it too dangerous and powerful to be left alone to roam around the world freely.

The belief only served to make the Bijuu hate humans even further.

When Mito was too old and her body becoming weak - too weak to hold back the Bijuu, someone else was brought into the village of Konoha. Uzumaki Kushina was brought from the Land of Whirlpools, the home of the Uzumaki clan. Kushina had special chakra that could hold back the Kyuubi that was why she was selected to be the Jinchuriki of the beast, the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Before Mito died, she passed on the burden of carrying the Kyuubi to the young Uzumaki girl with the words that she could conquer the Kyuubi's hatred through love. Kushina held the Bijuu from her young age into her adulthood never knowing that her only son would one day carry the burden she carried.

Kushina's status as a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi was also kept s secret from the villagers. Only the high ranking officers within the village were told of this truth. For this reason, she was able to live within the village without suffering the fate other Jinchurikis face.

October 10, the fateful day the Kyuubi was forced to run rampage in Konohagakure by a masked man. Before that, Kushina was giving birth to her first child who was already named Naruto. During the time of childbirth, the seal containing the Kyuubi weakened greatly and with enough force, the Bijuu could break free. To avoid something like that happening, Hiruzen Sarutobi had Kushina transported in the outskirts of the village while being protected by his most trusted ANBU. While Kushina gave birth, Minato helped strengthened the seal. But the masked man appeared and killed all ANBU before forcing Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, to leave Kushina behind so to save his son. He really had no choice though. The masked man took advantage of this and extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina before subjugating it with his Sharingan. Kushina was able to survive due to her tremendous life force.

The masked man then summoned the beast into Konoha. The Kyuubi did much damage to the village and killed many. No one could stop it. No form of Ninjutsu could harm it. The situation seemed hopeless without the great Senju Hashirama to subdue the beast with his Mokuton Ninjutsu. But during that state, the famed Yondaime Hokage stepped up. But not before fighting the masked man. Minato appeared and teleported the Bijuu outside the village before sealing it inside his son, Naruto, who became the Third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Minato and his wife, Kushina, died during that night without being able to raise their son.

But even so, they died smiling having protected their village. And Minato held great belief that Konoha would treat his son well.

Unfortunately that was just wishful thinking...

Naruto's status was made public and this is how this life turned out...

**Chapter one: …should've stayed home**

Typical, they all stared at him like they had seen some monster. They looked at him with hatred that burned deep within their hearts. What sort of a monster was he then? When he was younger, he had questioned himself so many times - what sort of a monster was he? They always referred to him as that thing... So he was curious. Some things were better left unsaid, they said. He could see the logic in that. However, people tend to hide things that ought not to be hidden.

He was a curious person by nature. Probing into the mystery behind the hateful stares and the silent treatment had gotten him far. Curiosity was not a bad thing - it never killed anyone. How could it be bad if he was merely investigating a mystery that affected his mental state? He could not possibly remain ignorant, and so he observed to satisfy his curiosity.

The result had been a disappointment.

But that did not matter as he ended up knowing why. It was funny how the world was and how things played out. Konoha looked at him with burning hatred, great loathing, the villagers, young and old, disliked his very presence, even his shadow was dangerous to ''touch''. He walked about the streets oblivious to the truth while everyone else knew. They played him for a fool.

For what reason? Simple, he carried the great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the destroyer of villages and a force of nature. He carried a beast that could level mountains under its, paws? The Kyuubi was rumored to be a beast of infinite chakra, immortal and its very being was hatred. The beast was said to have hatred that defiled anything it touched, yet he had been tainted with such demonic presence and the hatred had yet to defile him.

Konoha feared the Kyuubi like a little child fears darkness. When a baby is crying because of the fear for what might be in the darkness, Konoha wets her pants, hiding inside the tunnels that lie deep under the Hokage monument. She cries for someone to help her, but her parents are both dead. Perhaps her caretakers may one day wipe all her fears away.

Perhaps

The villagers saw the Nine-Tails in him; they saw the very thing that killed their loved ones, the very thing that nearly destroyed their village, the very thing that took away their beloved Yondaime Hokage. They loathed the Bijuu more than anything, yet at the same time feared the Bijuu more than anything. It was laughable that even the thought of the Bijuu gave them unspeakable nightmares.

They say that he was a disease, and his presence in the village did not do them any good. Yes, he was no longer a child, he was not Uzumaki Naruto, he was not just a 13 years old boy with no parents, he was just a thing - a thing they wanted nothing more than to get rid off. They spoke about the Sandaime not caring about their wellbeing for keeping him in the village. Yes, they wanted him gone.

If he suddenly disappeared, they would probably throw a heap of celebrations.

Despite the fact that they hated Uzumaki Naruto more than anything, they could not do anything to him, they could not touch. It was not the Sandaime's law that forbade them from speaking about the Kyuubi, it was not that they feared what the Sandaime would do if they rebelled. The Sandaime would be forced to side with them if they rebelled against his law. They knew it and the leaders knew it too, that the villagers made Konoha. Without them, there was no Konoha.

Even with all that, they could not touch the parasite in their mist, they could not touch him. Why? It was simple; they feared him. No rather, they feared the Kyuubi. They feared what he would do if they pushed him too far. Even in their blatant ignorance, they could still see danger when they see it. Not even shinobi dared to hit him or lay a hand on him. He was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails after all.

The reality must truly make them feel hopeless. It was laughable to him; they hated him and would love nothing more than to see him gone, but at the same time, they could not touch him. ''Could'' may be not the correct term to use; the truth was that they fear the power of the Kyuubi and would not do anything that may awaken its power.

Ignorance; it worked well for him. They did not know that the power of the Kyuubi was safely sealed inside of him. Unless he felt some extreme emotions or forced it out of the seal, it could not come out. Yes, the seal of the Uzumaki worked wonders. Minato might have been the one to place the seal on him, but it was the Uzumaki clan to devised the seal. Yes, they were that good in fuinjutsu.

If they knew this reality, he would be dead by now, or perhaps living somewhere. The Kyuubi would surely not endanger itself by allowing him to be killed. If he died, it meant a temporary death to the Bijuu. He doubted a prideful beast such as the Kyuubi would like it being dead. It was already an insult to its power and pride that it had been sealed within an infant. The other Bijuus would surely have a feast about it if the great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox died.

As it was now, he would not worry about such things.

Perhaps when he was ignorant and oblivious to the cold hard truth that was right in front of his eyes, he would be worried about his safety. He stopped getting worried and afraid when he was five years old. He could walk within the streets of Konoha, carelessly, without being worried about anything or anyone. He could protect himself after all and he carried the strongest Bijuu.

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha towards the Ninja Academy. His footsteps were slow and were put down the ground like any lazy person would. Perhaps today was not a good day to go to the academy, Naruto thought mildly. He should have just stayed inside his apartment and spent the day reading something useful. He really did not enjoy most of the time he spent at the academy.

It was still early in the morning, he always woke up early. 5 or 6 hours of sleep were enough for him. But sometimes he did sleep more than that. As long as he knew that his body rested and was afresh, he did not much more sleep. He could spend his time doing something productive. But lately he has been lazy to do most of his activities. He would have to remedy that before it became a serious problem.

Naruto looked at the heavens, 'There is still about 30 minutes before class, I could get some ramen before class.' But it did not matter if he was late or not. Iruka would probably just give him his lectures before allowing him to take a seat. He never really did listen to each lecture the man gave, and that always worked wonders in magically giving the teacher a vein on the forehead.

He shook his head, slightly - it was barely notable. 'I will get some ramen later,' he thought, proceeding towards the academy. But his movements became even slower, he had to kill these 30 minutes so that he does not bore himself when he gets to class and finds the seats empty.

'Ah finally,' Naruto thought as he finally reached the entrance of the shinobi academy. He looked around the place, and saw that it seemed to be nearly empty of his peers. But he senses told him otherwise, he knew they were in class. Perhaps they had changed the time for when the academy starts.

He put his hands inside his pockets and increased his pace, albeit slightly. The hall was just empty; he really did like it when it was empty like this. He could sense everything happening around him and could also think without having to fend off a glare coming his way. While he could ignore the glares, they did not make things easy for him because he could feel them trying to make holes on his back.

It was not a matter of the glares being too much for him. He had gotten used to them that they no longer bothered him at all. Seeing a villager glare at him changed nothing of his mood. It was the usual business and nothing too surprising. He would probably freak out if they started smiling at him. Surely, that would make him uncomfortable.

The matter was that he could feel the glares because his senses were honed expertly like those of a top shinobi. While he spent much time in the streets and forest of death, he needed to have such skills. The Forest of Death was a dangerous place if you were not a shinobi. One had to be always on alert for the forest that was alive could eat one alive. He used the place for surviving dangerous encounters. Perhaps he just liked the thrill of being in a place where he knew he could die.

Having the Kyuubi inside of him did not mean that he could not die. No, it only meant that he could not die because of things that would kill normal people. He was not a normal person, thus he could not be killed easily. The Kyuubi could apply those high regeneration healing abilities to heal deep wounds that could kill him in seconds. He had always liked to see the expression on the beast's face when it healed him of those wounds.

But the fact remained, he could die like everyone. The Kyuubi could only postpone his death, and when time came, he would disappear like everyone. Nonetheless, he was not worried about death. He did not even fear dying. He knew that death was part of life and as anyone can be born into this world, anyone could disappear.

A minute or two passed and he finally reached his class; he did not bother to knock on the door. He merely lazily opened the door with his right hand before placing it back to its rightful place.

The class was packed always, and the others looked somewhat serious. Iruka was holding a stack of papers. A test? He really should give this thing some much more time. But he, he was going to graduate soon. How he did during the year did not matter, what mattered the most was passing the graduation exam. He had no doubt that he could pass something that silly. He had seen the exam before, and knew that it was not even a test for him.

''Morning, Naruto.'' Despite the happy tone in the instructors' tone, his narrowed look spoke other volumes. ''How nice of you to finally come to school. I hope it is not much of a bore to you, but we are having a test today. So, if you could so kindly take a seat, others would like to start with the test.''

Naruto ignored the rest of the words. ''Morning to you too, Iruka-sensei,'' the blond haired boy said smiling at the chunin. This did nothing but to make Iruka glare at him even more. Naruto's smile became nervous, ''I will take my seat then.''

The rest of the class was oddly quite. Perhaps they did not want to forget what they had read. Taking part of this little occurrence would not have been much of a new thing for them. They usually did so when he came late or slept in class. It would be until Iruka quitted everyone down so that he could do the job he so loved without much noise to disturb him.

As Naruto walked up towards his seat at the corner of the class, he felt a familiar stare coming towards. He looked at the culprit with a smile, and the girl looked away, red-faced like she had been caught stealing. It was the normal occurrence; she would stare at him while he was not looking and when he stared back at her, she would quickly look away, looking flustered.

Perhaps he enjoyed seeing the look on her face.

''Nice of you to finally show up, Naruto,'' Kiba said, in a low tone so that Iruka would not hear him. It would not be pretty if Iruka caught him talking while they were preparing for a test. He envied the fact that Naruto could come to school when he wished but he would never admit it to anyone. His mother or sister would drag his ass if he decided to slack off.

''If I did not come, I would miss Kiba-chan ace this test,'' a bit sarcastic as he responded. He too, in a low tone that only the Inuzuka heir could hear. His remark only earned him a heated glare from the boy.

''At least I am going to pass the test. I doubt you even know that there was a test today,'' the boy grinned madly. But the smile on Naruto's face did not go away. Kiba grinned because he knew the blond was probably going to fail this one. ''Good luck, you will need it.''

Naruto smile widened slightly. ''Thank you, Kiba-chan for the wish of good luck. I can now write with confidence because the great heir of the Inuzuka clan has wished me luck,'' obviously, the remark was purely sarcastic. To add to the insult, Naruto gave the boy a small bow of his head.

Before Kiba could come up with a retort, Iruka spoke, in a slightly tired tone, yet firm. ''Naruto, I am waiting for you to take a seat so we can begin,'' the instructor said looking straight at the blond.

''Let us just start without him. It is not like it will make much of a difference, we all know he is going to fail anyway,'' a boy said, deciding to break the peace within the room. This of course earned some laughter's and snickers headed towards Naruto, as the comment was being referred to his record.

Iruka glared at the boy. ''Shinji, you should not be the one talking,'' the chunin stated in a stern tone. ''You also failed your last two tests.''

Another round of cheers

Naruto ignored it all as he went towards his corner. He took his seat and looked at the peaceful sky through the window. Iruka started, talking, giving the instructions for the test. Naruto was not listening. He looked at Shikamaru who always sat in front of him. ''Why did you not warn me?''

''I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you did not come to the academy. I could have looked for you at the usual place, but when I got home after the academy, I fell asleep and woke up today,'' that came the reasonable response from the Nara heir.

Naruto nodded. ''This is going to be troublesome,'' the blond said, releasing a sigh. He placed his hands on the desk before resting his head on them.

''I hear you,'' Shikamaru agreed with the blond.

Naruto released a yawn, 'I really should have stayed at my apartment,' he thought as he looked at Iruka, who had started handing out the question papers, as well as the answer sheets. The blond took the question paper and looked at it with a bored look. He sighed. ''Wake me up when there is 10 minutes left,'' he said to Shikamaru.

The Nara heir merely grunted in response.

Naruto closed his eyes. 'I am seriously becoming a lot lazy these days. I sleep during the day more than I should be,' he thought as he drifted to sleep.

**Hokage's office**

The Sandaime frowned as he watched Naruto drift to sleep. This was becoming a problem. He had noticed lately that nothing seems to interest the blond that much. Lately, he wore his bored expression mask more often than he wore a smile. What kind of a 13 year old did not become interested in passing academy tests? Other kids studied hard because they wanted to become shinobi. But Naruto has not been showing interest in passing the tests or even performing well.

The boy's attitude towards academy work was dismissal. Who the hell takes a nap during a test? Those things stayed on your record. To a kid good grades meant a lot. It made him happy when he was just a brat to do well in the academy. But Naruto was showing no interest in doing well. But then again, he had his parents to make proud. Naruto had no parents, even if he did well, there would be no one to congratulate him.

The thought made his frown deepen.

'If only Jiraiya was here, the boy would have someone to look up to,' Sarutobi thought mildly as he put his crystal ball away.

He would have to do something to get the boy motivated. He recalled that the boy did not even want to enter the academy. He had even started late than his age group. He had just pushed things through so that Naruto could graduate with those in his age group. There were some young fellas. The villagers had not been pleased with his choice, but he did not budge. He was the Professor after all.

''Is there any other way I can become a ninja without having to attend the academy?'' Naruto had asked the Sandaime after a week of attending the ninja academy classes.

He had been curious as to why the blond would ask such a question. His curiosity got the best of him and he asked why the blond would ask such a question. The response he had been given by the boy had shocked him. Within a week, the happiness of the boy had been sucked out by the walls of the academy.

He had told the blond that he had to continue with the academy if he was going to become shinobi. But now things were not getting any better. He would have to do something quick, without drawing the villagers' attention. The council would surely give him a headache if they knew he was interfering or giving Naruto special treatment. Well, he was special, and he deserved it. But the damn fools did not have the same eyes as he did.

And it was a damn shame that they did not see the potential he saw in Naruto.

If Minato had not died, none of this would be happening. But it had happened, and there was no returning back. He just had to make the most of the situation and ensure that Naruto became a shinobi, a good one for that matter. He would ensure that he did not fail Minato and Kushina. But he was running out of options. Naruto's class would go through the graduation exam soon. He was sure that Naruto would pass the exam.

He did not believe that the blond was stupid despite his awful academy record. Most trouble was caused by the hatred people carried for the Kyuubi. He knew that even some academy teachers were willing to sabotage his education, although they seemed to fail. They settled abandoning his training. But he had done well in making Iruka Naruto's teacher. He knew the chunin was a good person.

He thought Iruka would be a good influence on Naruto. But that was not bearing much fruit as Naruto did not appear to take interest in anything, from the academy. What made him smile was that Iruka did not treat the boy like other teachers he had assigned to Naruto before. The chunin taught Naruto the entire things he taught the other students. The rest was really up to the boy.

An Anbu made his appearance known to the Hokage. ''Sandaime-sama, I have brought the surveillance report you have requested,'' the Anbu said in the same monotone voice that all Anbu were famous for.

Hiruzen held out his hand as the Anbu handed him the report. Once that was out of the way, he waved his hand, dismissing the Anbu. The masked man did not say anything as he disappeared into thin air.

The Sandaime Hokage wasted no time in opening the file. He flipped through the first page - it just held the name, rank and status of the subject. He already knew all that information. What he was interested in was the report itself. He looked through the each page with a critical eye. After all the reading, he closed the file and put it on his drawer.

The Hokage then leaned back on his chair. ''As expected; there is nothing out of the ordinary,'' he muttered to himself, before sighing. 'This is all going to kill me one day,' he thought, releasing a bitter chuckle.

Shaking his head, Hiruzen looked at his paperwork, he frowned. 'The paperwork can wait, but Touka-chan cannot,' the thought, digging his right hand into his robes.

**Back at the academy**

''Naruto!'' Iruka yelled straight at Naruto's ear. He was glaring down daggers at the blond. How dare he sleep during a test?! This was not playing for god sakes. This was serious life and he was just sleeping. Not even Shikamaru could do that...well he would after he finished writing. But that was not the case; Naruto had yet to even start answering his questions.

''What?'' Naruto woke up abruptly as he suppressed a wince from the tone of Iruka's voice. It was really loud and not healthy for his ears. He settled for smiling when the chunin hardened his glare. Sometimes Iruka could be scary when he wanted to be.

''Seriously Naruto, You have to start taking your studies seriously.'' Iruka spoke in a soft tone, never losing his death glare. The chunin then shook his head. ''Start writing and I won't give you extra time. If don't finish, you will fail, again.'' With that said, the chunin went down so he could observe each student.

After Iruka had made some distance, Naruto looked at Shikamaru's back. 'He must be sleeping with his eyes open,' the blond thought. ''I should have done that from the start, and I was having a nice dream,'' he mumbled quietly before taking a look at the questions.

'History? Who are the founders of Konohagakure no Sato? Which two clans first settled in Konoha?' Naruto groaned as he read the questions. This was stupid. If you got the first question right, you could not fail the second - Anyone who got the first question and failed the second as an idiot. Well, he could understand why the question only carried few marks.

'I should have stayed at my apartment. This is boring,' Naruto thought as he browsed through the questions to look for questions that would be worth his efforts to answer. It was plain stupid to ask him who founded Konoha, to make it worse, in a test of all things. Everyone ought to have this kind of knowledge, it was common. Anyone who did not know it was just playing ignorance.

''I better start answering the questions before Iruka says time is over,'' Naruto said to himself as he looked at the clock. There was only two minutes left before the time set could be over. He had two minutes to write something. Well, it was more challenging this way. He then started writing.

**Two minutes later**

''Okay, students! Your time is up,'' Iruka said smiling at his students. He was sure that he had set more than enough time for them to finish writing, especially when the answers were easy. He could admit it to himself that he had set an easy test for his students. He just wanted some who have been failing to get a morale booster by passing this one. He just hoped that Naruto had written something.

None of the students complained about anything. They brought their papers to his desk before taking their seats again.

''Ah, crap,'' Naruto muttered. ''I forgot to write my name on my answer sheet,'' the blond said looking through the window. He knew Shikamaru was listening. Normally, he wrote his name before answering anything. But this time had done things differently.

Shikamaru sighed. ''I did not hear you,'' the Nara heir said burying his face on the desk. Getting into this kind of conversation would only be troublesome, and he would rather avoid anything troublesome. Naruto was just a troublesome person.

The blond raised up his hand. Iruka was quick to notice it. ''No, Naruto, you can't go home now,'' the chunin said with a bit of impatience.

''Where did that come from?'' Naruto asked himself hearing Iruka's response. Was the man thinking that he had raised his hand to ask if they could leave? Sighing, Naruto spoke. ''That is not what I want, Iruka sensei.''

''What is it then?'' his impatience had now become visible to everyone in the class. Naruto could be so much annoying and troubling sometimes. He had many students to deal with, but he had never met anyone who could be as frustrating as the blond.

''I forgot to write my name on my answer sheet,'' Naruto said scratching the back of his head while he gave Iruka was nervous smile. There were a couple of snickers and some mutters of idiot or something along the lines. But the blond ignored it all. He did not care much for what the kids thought. They understood nothing, and only played the ignorant children.

''Fine. I will write it for you when I mark the papers,'' Iruka responded quietly. He knew Naruto's handwriting and would never mistake it. He also knew that he would be able to find Naruto's paper easily given that there was bound to be gaps of unanswered questions.

Iruka sighed as he looked at Naruto - the blond was already looking through the window. ''You can take an hour break. You will return to class after that, and don't take much time. Everyone can go now, except for you Naruto. You have already taken your break.''

Naruto sighed as he watched his classmates leave class through the reflection on the window. It was still morning; there was no need to go outside. He would leave if he had to take some time to eat, but he knew the mates who went outside were just going to be babbling about this and that. Sometimes he thought he was stuck in a 13 year old body. He was could not find himself enjoying the usual conversations his age group had. They bored him more than anything.

Well, given this time, he may as well read something.

''You are not going out...'' Naruto said to Shikamaru who was still sitting behind his desk. He looked like he wanted to get back to sleep more than anything. He noticed that Chouji had also not left the class. Then again, Chouji was wherever Shikamaru was.

''No,'' the Nara genius responded, lazily. ''If I go out, I won't return. And my mom is going to be troublesome if I end up ditching class because it was too troublesome,'' Shikamaru said quietly. Even the thought of his troublesome mother gave him a headache.

''You will never stop fearing your mother, will you?'' Naruto questioned, smiling at his classmate. It was amusing that out of everything in this world, Shikamaru feared his mother more than anything. It was also apparent that even his father was afraid of his mother. The Nara heir had no shame in making mention of that.

He would probably never know since there was no mother in his life - his mother was already dead. So there was no experiencing any of that. Shikamaru was not the only one who was afraid of his mother, even Kiba was afraid of his mother. Well, he could understand why the Inuzuka would fear his mother, the woman was crazy. He had seen her couple of times. And she had no problems embarrassing Kiba in front of everyone. Sometimes he felt pity for the Inuzuka... No, scratch that, he did not.

It was downright amusing to watch.

Overall, the kids say that mothers were scary. He did not know any other, and would never see any of that. His own mother was resting in the afterlife. He could only hope that she was at peace.

''Maybe you should see her one day, and you will know what I am talking about,'' Shikamaru said in a low tone. He was careful not to say anything that would remind the blond that he had no parents. It would not be a good thing to sadden his classmate. But then again, he had never seen the blond sad before, never. There was always a smile; sometimes it was neither happy nor sad. His eyes only reflected boredom, sometimes curiosity.

''I will pass on that,'' Naruto said as he took out a small black book and started reading it. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the book; its cover was just pure black, and had nothing written on it. He had never gotten a glimpse of what was inside it. One thing was obvious though, Naruto always carried the book wherever he went. ''I thought you would be out eating, Chouji,'' the blond said, his eyes firmly on his book rather than on Chouji.

''If I went out to eat now, I won't have anything to eat in the normal break,'' Chouji responded calmly.

''But you are eating right now...'' Shikamaru pointed out looking at his friend.

Chouji shrugged. ''These chips are just the extras I came to school with just in case Iruka sensei gave us a break after the test. And it turned out I was right to bring this bag along. My stomach would have been throwing a fit of groaning if I did not have this bag.''

Nothing further was added to that. Shikamaru merely closed his eyes as he prepared for napping, again. He had nothing to do. A nap was the best he could do. Chouji continued eating his chips calmly, and in silence. As for Naruto, he continued reading his book silently. He read it until the others finally came back and took their seats. Iruka then came back to class, wearing his usual smile.

''Okay class, we are going to return to the usual schedule,'' Iruka stated looking at his classroom. ''I am waiting for Mizuki to get here so we can begin,'' he paused for a moment. ''He was supposed to be here by now,'' the man said to himself than to anyone.

That did it for the class. They started making noise as they waited for the assistant to arrive. Mizuki was usually the one to assist during test and practical exercises, in the training ground. Naruto held no love for the chunin - the man hated him. He could see through that fake smile he always plastered when he looked at him. There were times when he hated smiling at the man. His hatred was blatant, and he could not hide a damn thing. Some people did better in hiding their hatred. But the man was a failure in that regard.

''Mizuki will teach you for the next hour,'' Iruka said.

The man then started talking, he was teaching more history. Sometimes he thought that Iruka only gave the man an opportunity to teach history just to mess up with the man. History was damn boring. He hated learning it, especially since he learned all of Konoha's history when he was just seven and that was 6 years ago. Spending his time listening would only bore him. The worst part was that the man taught history wrong. He did not even bother to make it worthwhile.

And so, Naruto drifted off to sleep.

**Later**

He looked at around the streets with a bored look on his face. They looked as lively as always. Deep inside in that liveliness was deep hatred that disgusted him. Of course, the hypocrites of this village did not please him at all. He felt disgusted just by looking at them, and if it was not for the fact that he embraced the hatred, he would have very well spat on their good for nothing hypocrital faces.

Someone hit him. He had sensed the person coming towards him, but he had not thought the man would actually bump into him. The hit was enough to send him tumbling backwards. But of course, he could have manuvaured that. However, people were not expecting a 13 year old to actually do something like that. And so he hit the ground on his back before looking at the man.

''Watch where you going scum,'' the man ground out with as much as venom as he could muster. Naruto raised a ghost brow, the man had been the one to hit and and actually moved towards him, hitting him on purpose.

For a second he was tempted to curse the man and give him a chilling glare. But he settled for scratching the back of his head, while smiling nervously. ''Sorry, mister.'' he said apologetically.

''You better be,'' the man said, walking away.

Naruto almost looked amused when the man said that. He knew that behind the growl was barely hidden fear. He could swear that the man might have breathed a sigh of relief when he walked away from him. They seemed to like seeing him crawling beneath them. They were a bit sadistic sometimes. But it was okay, he did not care.

He looked around to see that almost everyone was ignoring him. But he did notice that someone gave a discreet apologetic smile. He nodded at the man and dusted himself as he stood. It was nothing new. He knew that not everyone in the village loathed him. He may be a social outcast but, there were some people who were at least kind. But they showed their kindness discreetly.

Sighing, Naruto made his way towards Icharaku.

He went around this time because he knew he would have the place to himself. By this time people did not usually come to the ramen stand. He liked it because he could eat peacefully without driving away some of Teuchi's customers. He knew that some people would not stomach eating next to him. Yes, he was that disgusting thing that made their stomachs reject their meals.

''Naruto my boy,'' Teuchi said as he watched the blond take a seat. ''How are you?''

''Good,'' Naruto replied smiling, ''and you?''

''I am good,'' Teuchi responded. ''How was the academy today?''

''Same old boring,'' Naruto said with a nonchalant shrug. It was boring for him. But in order to become a shinobi he had to attend, well at least it was going to end soon. He just had to endure for a week and would finally leave the academy and become a genin.

Teuchi sighed. ''You should at least be enthusiastic about it like other kids, Naruto.'' the old man said, knowing Naruto's dismissive attitude towards the academy. He had tried to get the blond a bit more excited about the academy but nothing had worked so far.

Again, Naruto shrugged. ''Well, the graduation is coming soon. I will get through and become a genin!'' he held a large smile as he said those words.

''Do you think you will pass the graduation exam?'' Ayame asked as she came from the kitchen.

Naruto nodded. ''It is easy; only an idiot and one without acceptable chakra control for an academy can fail,'' the blond responded calmly.

''I will get the usual order while you kids talk,'' Teuchi said walking away, towards the kitchen to get Naruto his food. He already knew what the blond would eat, so there was no need to ask him what he wanted to eat.

The atmosphere changed, completely.

''I-I am going to see if father needs help,'' Ayame said, before she hastily left the blond alone.

**Obviously there are a lot of things that need to be explained. But I will not explain them now. **

**However, since there is a change in appearance with Naruto, it will be better if I explain it to you; in this story, Naruto's hair style is put in the same way as Nagato's. This means that it covers his right eye completely – his hair is still blond. He has no whisker marks – some people do like them, but I do not. There is a reason why his hair is put like that. I won't say it now – it will be revealed as the story progresses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Amegakure**

Nagato sighed as he cancelled his rain jutsu. The jutsu was perfect in detecting spies within the village. It was compensation to the fact that his senses could not stretch out to the entire village. But he was a very good sensor nonetheless. Even when one could stretch his or her senses over the entire village, it would take complete focus and some serious meditation. As far as his Intel told him, there were only two people who were better sensors than him. Well, he also had some ridiculous chakra control. For someone who had so much chakra as him, it was hard to believe that he could manipulate chakra like he does.

There were no spies within the village or some unwanted guests. He made sure to deal with any intruder in his village. He did not like it when someone infiltrated his home to gather some Intel. The village's security was of high level - It was nigh impossible to sneak inside. And even if someone did sneak inside, he would not take much time to realize that someone was inside this village.

Even top spies knew that Amegakure was not a playing field. He doubted that even the infamous snake Sannin, Orochimaru could tempt his ire by trying to enter the village. He would slit the snake's throat and burn it down. This village was heavily protected. It was the ideal place to keep secrets. When you entered using the back door, you could never go out. It was the den of a lion. Once you entered through the back door, you forfeited your life.

He looked at the streets of the village with an expressionless face; ever since he took over the village, it has been reigning peace. He had ensured that everyone in the village was safe and eliminated everyone he considered an enemy. Yes, there was no one who he even suspected to be any enemy. Even a suspect was not allowed to live. That is how he had managed to lead this village and hold on firmly as its leader. From the Third Shinobi World War, he had been the leader the Amegakure.

He had eliminated Hanzo and everyone who was associated with him. He did not want anyone to start a rebellion on his village. His organized assault on Hanzo had led to the freedom of Amegakure. Of course he had not eliminated Danzo's army alone. He had his own army to command. It had been a civil war that stained this rainy village again. But at the end of the war, he had destroyed Hanzo. And that left Ame in his grasp.

Since he single handedly destroyed Hanzo, and his remaining henchman and the fact that he had never been defeated in battle, the villagers of Amegakure had started calling the God of Amegakure. Well, he had started calling himself the God of peace. Still, the villagers never referred to him by his name. He had abandoned the name long ago. Only those close to him were the ones who called him by his real name.

To anyone else, he was known as Pein and to the villagers of Amegakure, Pein-sama. He was proud of the fact that many have not seen his face. People have seen Konan's face, but he never exposed himself. His paths were the ones who always got to see the world. Even the Akatsuki members have not seen his real body. He only interacted with them using Tendou.

He was not the only one who had a name from the villagers; Konan was also given a name. She was the angel of Pein-sama. She had fought alongside him during the civil-war which was now but a history. But word had not gotten out that there civil war had ended and in his favor. He had ensured that the word never got out of the village because he knew if it got out, he would have to deal with annoyances.

Nagato turned around from the view and walked towards his office. He found Konan sitting down with her usually blank look. ''Have you gotten a word from him?'' the woman asked looking straight at him.

Nagato did not respond immediately, he first went to take a seat before responding. ''No, last time he was here; he said he would keep his distance from us. He said that someone was watching him and it would be troublesome if he had to watch his back every time he decided to come here.''

''It has been three years, Nagato,'' Konan reminded her partner. Really, judging by his posture and expression, he did not seem to mind about it. He was not as concerned as she was. It was not that she was impatient, she was just worried.

''I know,'' Nagato responded blankly. ''It has been three, quiet, long years. Ever since we dealt with the Obito issue, we have had little to do since the village was already stabilized. And the Akatsuki has been quite. I have yet to speak to any member in four years.''

Konan nodded. ''Well that is not anything unusual,'' she said referring to the fact that Nagato has not been in contact with any Akatsuki member. Sometimes they could go for about 5 years without contact. But when he called, it was back to business. ''How are we going to deal with Obito issue? The time for moving again is coming soon.''

''Itachi and Kisame are the only ones who know about him, since both were recruited by him. But Kisame is the one who has seen his face, Itachi did not - he only suspects something. Those two are the only ones who need to be spoken with since both will be curious as to why he has not made any contact,'' Nagato said, before pausing for a moment. ''They will be told of what happened, and if they have a problem with it, they will be eliminated.''

Konan nodded, not feeling anything to the fact that Nagato was speaking about killing both Itachi and Kisame should they rebel because the one who recruited them is no longer in this world. Akatsuki did not accept anyone who betrayed them. ''I doubt Itachi will have a problem with it. The one who might have some reactions with be Kisame.''

''I doubt he too will do anything rash,'' but of all the members of Akatsuki, Kisame was the only one who knew the goal Obito had for the organization. Nevertheless, he was not worried about it. ''It would be a pity if we lost them though; they are both useful to the Akatsuki. No one could probably replace them should we lose them.''

''Have you already drawn plans for when we start moving again? We will not be moving in the same direction as we were before he came,'' Konan said, she was not the one with the dream. She was merely a pillar the supported the dream of Nagato and Yahiko. The latter had once said that Nagato was the one who would take Akatsuki to new heights, but it appears that Nagato always wanted to follow someone. Well at least now he was not exactly following someone.

''I have. We have already discussed the important details with him,'' he watched Konan carefully to see how she would react to this revelation since she was not there when plans were made. She was busy cleaning up a mess they had created while dealing with Obito. He got a raised brow from the woman in response to the revelation.

''When did that happen?''

''It happened after we removed Obito. That was when he said he would not be coming here,'' Nagato responded carefully, so that he would not have Konan think that he was keeping secrets from her. He did not like doing something like that to her, especially given their history together.

Konan nodded. ''I am expecting a delivery,'' with that, she stood up and left the office without more words. Nagato did not say anything either. He did not even watch her leave. He just drifted off to his thoughts.

**Konoha**

The Sandaime sighed as he leaned back to his chair. The graduation was coming soon, and he wanted to pick the best sensei for Naruto should the boy pass his graduation exam. He wanted someone he could trust explicitly. Someone he knew would not drive the blond into the forest to get him killed. If he got a jonin that held hatred for Naruto, he would have made a grave mistake. That person would surely leave the blond to die if the opportunity presented itself.

There were a few jonins he knew would not bring harm on Naruto, purposely. But he needed one that would be suitable for the kind of training the blond would need. He also needed someone who could handle the blond and subdue him if it came to that. He had no doubt that Naruto may one day be able to access the chakra of the Kyuubi, so he wanted someone who would be strong enough to deal with it.

He just hoped that something like that would happen before he had told the blond about his status as a Jinchuriki. As far as he was concerned, the blond was oblivious to the cold hard truth. He had never told him and forbade anyone in the village from even saying the Kyuubi. If one broke such law, death awaited. With the surveillance he has kept on Naruto and his very actions, he was positive that no one had told him about. Even though the blond was not stupid, he doubted that he would have discovered the truth on his own.

It would be something to dread if Naruto found out on his own and kept that fact from him. It was at times like this that he was thankful that the blond did not come from the Nara clan. It certainly would be a disaster if the blond suddenly says, ''I know.'' He would probably have a heart attack if that happened. But just in case, he has put plans for damage control should something like that come to happen. The chances were low, but it never hurt to be on the safe side. Especially since he got the feeling the things may not be as they appear.

Shaking, his head, Sarutobi motioned for an Anbu to appear before him. ''Get me Kakashi, with force.''

''Hai,'' the Anbu saluted before disappearing into thin air.

Sarutobi knew that it would not be an easy thing to find the retired Anbu. The man could hide his presence very well, especially since he once was one of Konoha's top Anbu. The man was somewhat of a legend within the Anbu division. Added to that, the man would take his sweet time to get here. Sometimes he had to use force or remind the jonin who he was. He may be old, but he was no weakling.

30 minutes later a disgruntled Kakashi appeared in the office. The Sandaime almost chuckled seeing the look on the man's face. Almost being the key word. ''You called, Hokage-sama.''

As always, the man looked like he would rather be somewhere. But the Sandaime did not read much into that. ''Yes,'' the Hokage said, taking out his pipe. If he was going to have this kind of conversation with the jonin, it was best settle himself with it. He lit it and puffed out some smoke before fixing Kakashi a look.

''Has something happened?'' Kakashi questioned, seeing the look on the Sandaime. The look only meant serious business. So, he was curious. He would be ready for action if his services were required.

''No,'' the Sandaime responded, shaking his head slightly. ''It is about Naruto.''

Silence greeted the office...

''Has something happened with him, Hokage-sama? Or do you wish for me to keep an eye on him?'' Kakashi asked a few questions. Normally that was what the Sandaime would request of him when it came to Naruto. He knew that the Sandaime trusted him with Naruto's safety more than anyone in this village.

''No, nothing has happened with him,'' the Sandaime brushed away Kakashi's concerns for the blond. ''What have you heard about him aside from anything that relates to It?''

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a few moments before he finally responded. ''I often hear other academy students calling him a weirdo, and a failure. I also heard that he has never passed a test since the year began. Why do you ask, Hokage-sama?''

The Sandaime nodded to himself before responding. ''I will skip the weirdo part and get to the failing part. Have you really observed him while he is at the academy?''

Kakashi shook his head. ''No, not really.''

''Do it until the graduation. It is coming soon - Naruto's class will graduate this June since they were supposed to graduate last year December. Until then - the graduation exam - you will tell me what you have discovered.''

''Hai. Is there anything else?''

The Sandaime shook his head. ''You are dismissed. You will talk much with me after you give me your report,'' Kakashi nodded before disappearing. Danzo chose that moment to appear in the office. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. He had stopped talking because he had sensed the men appear. ''What do you want, Danzo?''

''If you had given me the boy I would have trained him well. But it is not too late,'' Danzo stated, looking straight at his childhood rival.

'Not this again...'' the Sandaime thought feeling all his energy leaving him. He really was becoming tired and too old for having this kind of conversation with Danzo. The man was relentless and it was starting to get on his nerves that the man kept coming. No matter how many times he said no, the man would always come back, looking for a yes.

**Academy**

''As you all know, your graduation is coming in a short period of time. But that does not mean that you will have to stop attending your classes. You will be attending until the day you graduate,'' Iruka announced, looking a bit happy that his students were finally going to graduate.

''Aha...!'' the class groaned at the thought of coming back to the academy tomorrow. While they enjoyed their time in the academy, they also liked spending time away from Iruka's lectures. The lectures could be boring sometimes.

''Alright, before we take a break, we are going to the training ground to review what you have learned so far in practical skills,'' Iruka said clasping his hands. He was obviously ignoring their groans.

''Yay, we can see Sasuke-kun fight!'' at least some people were a bit enthusiastic about getting to the training ground. The said Uchiha merely stayed quiet, ignoring everyone else.

''Come, kids, let's go,'' Iruka said, smiling, as he began to walk away. He had again ignored something. He was tired of fan girls. No matter how hard he tried to get the girls to behave, he always failed miserably. When it came to their affections for Uchiha Sasuke, the girls were a bit crazy and would not hear a thing.

Naruto groaned. He disliked doing something like this, especially when it was all just academy staff. He had watched real battles - battles could shake the very ground he stood in. Watching academy students make a mess of academy taijutsu was nothing but a bore. How could he down grade like that? Perhaps he had been quick to watch everything and learn all that he has learned. If he had not, perhaps he may have been interested in this thing.

He doubted it though.

''Are you coming?'' Shikamaru asked looking straight at Naruto with a bored look on his face. The blond was sitting as though he was not gone go to the training ground with the others. He knew that the blond had to be forced to participate in the training exercises, or else he would just look elsewhere.

''Do I have to?'' Naruto, almost but whined like a child he was. ''I don't really want to watch Sasuke beat the crap out off our classmates. I have seen the scene many times that it is not even worth it anymore.''

Shikamaru mumbled something, before shaking his head. ''I am just gone leave you. Trying to convince you to do something is troublesome,'' the Nara heir said as he began walking down the stairs.

''You know, Naruto, if you don't go now, Iruka sensei is just going to come back here and drag you like last time,'' Chouji said following his friend from behind. Sometimes, Naruto did it worse than Shikamaru. Perhaps the difference was that Shikamaru was just lazy, while with Naruto, nothing just seemed to interest him.

Naruto groaned again, before looking through the window, for a few moments. ''Well, it can't be helped. If I don't go, Iruka will probably drag me by my feet towards the training. And I don't want to mess my pants, I just bought them recently,'' the blond mumbled to himself as he followed his classmates.

He finally reached the training ground and found the others standing, prepared for anything. Naruto looked up at the trees not far away from the training ground. 'Oh, god, not another one,' he thought irately. 'Well at least this one is a little interesting than rest. But by the end of the day, he will have bored me already,' he got a bit sad at the last thought.

While all the thoughts played inside his head, his expression remained indifferent. He was just staring far behind the trees, like he was not interested in anything. The person at the tree had thought he had been seen, but when he saw that the blonds' eyes were not directed straight at him, he sighed in relief. It seemed that the boy was just diverting his attention elsewhere so that he did not have to be tormented by Iruka's lecture.

''Now that everyone is here,'' it seemed that he was just looking straight at Naruto. The blond had been the last one to appear in the ground behind Chouji and Shikamaru. ''We can begin with this session and take a break.''

''Are you going to participate?'' Naruto asked looking elsewhere, but he was talking to Shikamaru. The Nara heir never took part in any of these activities unless he was forced to demonstrate something by Iruka.

''No, it will be a drag. I would rather watch,'' Shikamaru responded. He did not like making demonstrations or being forced to spar with someone. It was too much of a drag to do that when there was nothing serious about it. Perhaps if it was a requirement of graduating, he would certainly do that.

''Well, it would not matter if Iruka forced you anyway,'' Naruto responded, never taking his eyes of the greenly trees. They were quite lively. Perhaps they manifested the mood Hashirama always had. It is said that he was always a lively person, and sometimes carefree. ''If he does force you, I have no doubt that you are just going to get yourself knocked out just to get over with it.''

''Whatever works to get Iruka-sensei off my back...'' Shikamaru said in a nonchalant tone, before looking back at Iruka.

''...Now I will need volunteers. And the faster we finish this, I will free you for your lunch,'' Iruka put on a good offer that he knew his class would love it. Unfortunately, no one wanted to take part. But the girls were not all that.

''Iruka, pick Sasuke-kun!''

It was not a surprise to Iruka that the traditional ''sensei'' was dropped as the girls addressed him. When it came to their Sasuke, those girls cared for nothing. They would probably threaten to kill him if he refused their demand. They had nearly mutilated poor Kiba when he had cursed their precious Uchiha, and Mizuki had also been nearly beat down. But the chunin was a lot faster and quicker than them.

Mizuki had made the mistake of sparring with Sasuke. He was trying to demonstrate the standard taijutsu stance to the class. Since the Uchiha was already good with taijutsu. The boy had been trained well before his family was massacred by his older brother. He also trained at home alone unlike other kids. So Mizuki went on to spar with Sasuke. He made a mistake by misjudging the strength of his kick. The result was an unconscious Uchiha and angry fan girls thinking that Sasuke was dead.

Iruka could remember the day very well. Naruto had been laughing at the expense of Mizuki. The chunin had tried to calm down the fan girls telling them that Sasuke was alright. But the girls did not want to hear any of it. What was important to them was that Mizuki had hurt their precious Sasuke-kun. Mizuki had run about the training ground as the furious mod chased him. He had avoided them by using Shunshin to escape the academy.

Iruka was sure that they would have put his assistant to the hospital if they had gotten their hands on him. Mizuki could not have retaliated because they were just children. Well, angry children. But it would have been seen as a bad thing if Mizuki fought back. He was just glad that no one had gotten hurt. But Naruto was greatly amused by it.

''Pick Sasuke-kun, Iruka!'' Another demand came from the chairwoman of the Nation Executive Committee of the Sasuke fan club.

Iruka was thoughtful for a few moments. He realized that it would not end well if he denied that request, given the looks the ''mob'' was giving him. If they ended up rioting, he would have to cancel school for the day. He certainly did not want to do any of that. ''Okay,'' he said smiling. ''Uchiha Sasuke it is then,'' he said, much to the cheers of the fan girls.

The dark and gloomy Uchiha then stepped out of the group. He looked so calm and carried the atmosphere of almighty around him as he stepped forward. It was probably just another day were he had to show his superiority by beating another loser. It was often annoying. But he would never deny the chance if he was given. While he may no admit it to anyone, he actually felt good about himself when beat down his fellow class mates.

''At least give me someone who will be a bit of a challenge,'' the last loyal Uchiha grounded, quietly. Yet, everyone heard him. His words only served to delight the fan girls, much to his annoyance. Really, he wished they could just all die and leave him alone.

''Sasuke-kun is so cool,'' the stars, hearts and everything went into display.

Naruto merely sighed, and looked away. He had looked back at the scene in front of him when the fan girls started placing their demands. This was something he did not want to see. Well, it was amusing back then, but now it was just annoying. He did not understand what the fuss was all about when it came to the Uchiha. The boy was cold... maybe he should not be the one to say that. But that was beside the point; the boy was an emo more than anything. But, he was not much interested in the boy anymore. Any interest he had was lost already.

''Isn't someone going to go on and take on the emo? Maybe when someone finally beats his ass, he will stop being so damn almighty,'' Kiba said looking around at his fellow males. There was also the fact that the Uchiha took all the attention of the females. If he got beat, it might make the girls lose all their obsession with him.

''Naruto, why don't you do it?'' Shikamaru asked, with slightly narrowed eyes that only the blond could see.

Naruto shrugged. ''Neh, I doubt that I can land a hit on the great Uchiha Sasuke.''

''You are damn right about that. I have a better chance of beating that bastard than you,'' Kiba retorted. Akamaru barked, perhaps agreeing with him.

Apparently the sarcasm was lost to him.

''How did he miss that one?'' Chouji asked looking at his friend. He knew that Naruto could throw some sarcastic remarks every now and then. This one just a blatant remark, and yet Kiba failed to notice.

''I have no idea,'' Shikamaru responded with a shrug.

Naruto poked his chin. ''Perhaps, you are right Kiba. I mean you have a O-5 record against Sasuke. You have had plenty of experience hitting the dirt; maybe this time you will finally get it right. But if you do fail, you can always try again. I mean you just have to be embarrassed by the guy you hate the most in front of the whole class. Your mom might even find the amusing part of it.''

Kiba glared. ''Are you mocking me?''

Naruto shook his head. ''I don't know,'' he truly looked he did not know. ''Ask Akamaru, perhaps he understood me. I am sure he can interpret it for you. He seems to be a lot smarter and can understand human language better than you.''

''Why did you say?'' Kiba asked taking a few steps towards Naruto.

The blond looked around, looking clueless, ''Are you talking to me?'' Shikamaru sweat dropped. Kiba should have been used to this by now. Naruto did act like that when Kiba started to act otherwise.

''What is going on back there?'' Iruka asked, stopping Kiba in his tracks. ''Kiba if you have so much energy to pick a fight with Naruto, why don't you come here and battle with Sasuke?''

Kiba turned around to face Sasuke. He looked at the emo Uchiha and then The fan girls. ''I think I will pass.''

Iruka sighed. ''Naruto, why don't you spar with Sasuke?''

''Yeh, so that he can demonstrate the difference between number one and last,'' another girl spoke, much to the delight of the class.

Naruto merely looked away, not because of embarrassment or anything. This was all just boring. It was nothing new. He had been in a scene like this before. And last time he had walked away citing that he was bored. Iruka had tried to stop him, but he had disappeared from the radar of the chunin. At this moment, he would rather be in his apartment than here. He looked back at Iruka when he realized the chunin was waiting for his response. ''No.''

Iruka sighed, but before he could speak, Sasuke spoke. ''What is the matter weirdo, afraid you are gone hit the ground like others?'' the Uchiha questioned, with a rare smirk.

''So cool.''

Naruto rolled his yes, before looking away again. ''Yes. You have proven yourself to be the top student. I am no match for you.'' The sarcasm all but lost. ''I mean who can defeat Sasuke-chan and his death glare? Not lil' ol' me. I swear just by looking at you gives me nightmares. And there is also the fact that you might be into boys. I have seen how you stare at Kiba's behind each time you give it a beating.''

Apparently not.

''...''

Kiba looked horrified, while the expressions on other males appeared like they were ready to explode in laughter. The expression on Sasuke's face was simply priceless. Naruto almost laughed. Almost.

The mob was on an entirely different stance. They were glaring down furiously at the blond looking as though they were ready to mutilate him. Naruto though, was not the least concerned. But for the mob, how could he? How dare he say Sasuke is gay? That is blatant blasphemy. A sin that is punishable by death.

''How dare you?''

Naruto just fixed the mob a nonchalant look that did nothing but infuriate them.

''Well, it appears that you are gone have to spar with Sasuke, Naruto,'' Iruka said, a bit worried about where things were going with the mood change.

Naruto sighed. ''It appears so...''

''Sasuke-kun, show the weirdo who is the boss! Make him pay for that blasphemy he has just uttered!'' Sakura yelled, earning nods of approval from her fellow fan girls. Naruto had to pay, he had to pay. It was unforgivable that he called Sasuke, their Sasuke-kun, gay. Sakura cold not even dare repeat the words the blond had said.

''This is just going to be troublesome,'' Shikamaru said looking at the mob that had been ready to pummel Naruto. They must have stopped from doing anything once it became apparent that the blond was going to face Sasuke. They would have surely chased the blond around the training until they could no longer move if it had not come to this.

As far as Shikamaru could remember, Naruto had always stayed away from Sasuke's path. Even when Iruka wanted the blond spar with the last loyal Uchiha, Naruto had last walked away from the training ground. The blond never showed any interest in the Uchiha. While Sasuke settled for the mask of cold impassiveness, Naruto settled for the mask of blatant boredom, but most of the time it was indifference. He also carried a nonchalant aura around him.

But what had changed? It was the first time he had heard Naruto make fun of Sasuke so bluntly. He made fun other people, but not Sasuke and the fan girls. If his memories served him correct, the blond had yet to even talk to the fan girls. He always ignored them and looked the other way. But then again, Naruto ignored many things, as long as they were of no interest to him. He did not even know what interested the blond. As far as he was concerned, the blond showed little interest in anything or no interest at all.

Sighing, Shikamaru shook his head. Thinking of an answer was just going to be troublesome. It was better to be at peace and allow things to unfold themselves.

''You think so?'' Naruto said, responding to Shikamaru. He then decided to get this over with so he can go away. He surely did not want to be here anymore. Perhaps he could see for himself what the so called prodigy and genius could do.

''Well, at least, give them a show, Naruto. Today might be the last time we come here before graduation,'' Chouji said before Shikamaru could respond.

''Yeh, he is going to end getting beat like everyone else. If he even lands a hit on Sasuke, I will become his slave for a month,'' Kiba said, looking confident that Naruto could not even land a hit on the Uchiha. The blond could not even defeat him, what more could he do?

Naruto looked at Kiba, with a somewhat twisted grin that rang all sorts of alarms within the boy's head. Well, it only lasted for a second, only for Kiba to see it. ''Are you sure about that?''

Though Kiba felt confident, he surely did not feel comfortable with the grin Naruto had shown him. It was just wrong for someone to smile like that. He was sure even Sasuke would feel sick if he saw a smile like that. ''N-no...''

Naruto sighed, ''How disappointing. And I was looking forward to having you as my humble slave,'' the blond said walking towards the waiting Uchiha. He certainly did look like he was disappointed. The look of indifference returned in full force as he went to face the number one in the academy.

''Remember that this is just a sparring session. Nothing too damaging,'' the message was clearly addressed to Sasuke since he was the one who has showed more skill than any of the students. The Uchiha was also quite brutal; he did not want anything hurting being done to Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, quietly and settled to giving Naruto his famous cold mask of indifference. What infuriated Sasuke was the fact that Naruto did not even flinch. He just continued to have that look of blatant boredom. He did not seem to be interested in anything. If Sasuke was not mistaken, the blond was not even looking at him. That look of nonchalance may seem like it was looking at him, but it was not the case. He was not looking at him.

It felt like the blond was looking down on him. How dare he? The thought infuriated him. Who does the weirdo think he is looking down on him? No one did that to him. Naruto could see Sasuke's jaws clenching in anger. He silently shook his head, he had yet to say anything and the Uchiha was already grinding his teeth. What more would he do if he does open his mouth?

''Okay, you can start now!'' Iruka said, giving the boys the green light to start the session.

Naruto did not move. He merely folded his hands across his chest, before looking elsewhere.

''Gah!'' one of the fan girls growled pulling her hair. ''The audacity of that weirdo. He is trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun.''

''Sasuke-kun, you cannot allow something like that to happen. It is unforgivable!''

For once Sasuke agreed with the fan girls. He smirked as he got into a stance. Yet Naruto still looked away from him. He even let loose a yawn.

Sasuke glared before calming himself down. He rushed towards the blond, but grew even frustrated when the blond did not even turn his head to face him. He stopped in his tracks with his fist close to Naruto's face. The blond did not even twitch. Naruto raised a brow as he turned to face Sasuke's fist. ''Aren't you going to hit me and get this over with?''

Sasuke glared. ''You are not doing anything to defend yourself. You just want me to knock you down so you can get this over,'' the Uchiha spoke in a cold tone, clear that he was not the least amused.

''I see. I shall end this then...''

In an instant, Sasuke was down on the ground, hitting dirt, while Naruto was walking away. No one actually saw what happened. Perhaps it was because no one was expecting Naruto to attack. Even Kakashi who was watching from afar blinked in surprise. He did not see that happening. This second Sasuke was standing still ready to attack, and then the next, the Uchiha was eating dirt with Naruto walking away from him.

''What the hell?!'' Sasuke yelled uncharacteristically getting up from the ground.

''What the hell just happened?!'' The fan girls yelled echoing everyone's thoughts. The Sandaime was asking himself the same question. If he had been expecting that, he would have seen that.

''Can we get a replay for this?!'' Kiba yelled. ''That weirdo could not have put the Uchiha on the ground. I must be dreaming here. Iruka-sensei, tell me that this is all just a prank.''

''I am afraid that is not the case, Kiba.'' Iruka responded quietly. He was not expecting that to happen. He too was a bit shocked by the turn of events.

Sasuke charged at Naruto while the blond had his back turned against him. He delivered a hard kick on the blonds' back, before moving down swiftly to a leg sweep. The attack got the blond and forced to hit the ground on his face. The Uchiha stood proudly, after exacting his revenge. This was much to the delight of the fan girls.

Naruto sighed as he turned around to face the sky. ''I should have expected that,'' the blond muttered to himself, looking all but bored. He was not hurt or anything. He was just finding it to be a task to get up after the Uchiha's dirty trick. Well, he had also played dirty when he tripped the dark haired boy.

''Sasuke-kun is so cool. The weirdo had cheated to trip Sasuke-kun.''

Naruto rolled his eyes, while still lying down. Foolish girls, they did not understand the shinobi world. The world was not fair, nothing was fair. Well, he could not expect children, fan girls, especially to understand the real world. These girls wanted nothing more than fun with their Sasuke-kun. It would be a drag if he ended up getting stuck with one of them in his genin team.

''Okay, class; you can take your break,'' Iruka said, particularly to one, since no one was listening to him. The chunin sighed and went to Naruto, who was still on the ground. He held out his hand to the blond. ''Come on, let me help you out.''

Naruto took Iruka's hand and got up. ''Thanks,'' he just found the words coming out of his mouth.

Iruka smiled at him, warmly. ''Are you hurt?'' the Chunin asked with some concern in his tone. What Sasuke had done was not allowed. He had been slow to act because of his shock. Regardless, he should have expected it from the Uchiha. Sasuke was like that. He had noticed that the Uchiha did not accept it when someone seemed to be better than him.

''No; I am fine,'' Naruto said dusting himself up. Well, at least his pants were not damaged. He ran his right hand along his hair, getting a feeling from it. He sighed, his hair was not messed up. ''The Uchiha hits like a girl.'' He had experienced worse, but Iruka did not have to know all that.

Iruka nodded. ''I glad you are not hurt. I will have to speak to Sasuke, though.'' the man looked thoughtful for a few moments. ''If you had paid attention to class, you would have known that you should never turn your back on your opponent.''

Naruto shrugged. ''I am just a 13 year old kid, and this was just a little demonstration. I also assumed that once the Uchiha was making out with the ground, I was the winner. I did not expect that he would attack me like that.''

Iruka nodded. ''You are right about that.'' He almost chuckled though, at Naruto's choice of words. ''How did you manage that anyway?''

Naruto merely smiled at the chunin. ''A little trick I learned. When you can't beat your opponent with skills, you have to use your wits.''

''So you have learned some things. I was afraid that you may not have learned anything since you are always sleeping at class,'' Iruka said, smiling. ''So you knew that Sasuke would not attack if you pretended like you were not going to defend yourself.''

He was not exactly pretending. But Iruka did not need to know that. He did not want to be scolded for nothing. ''Pretty much.''

Iruka nodded. ''Join the others for lunch.'' He said looking at the other students, the fan girls were already disappearing to follow the brooding Uchiha.

Naruto said nothing. He merely turned around to leave. He placed both his hands inside his pockets and walked like he was being forced to do so. He was not feeling hungry, so he would just end up watching the others eat or he could just throw himself to a nap.

''For a second I thought you were going to win against that brooding bastard. But I should have not expected from someone like you,'' Kiba said, making Naruto roll his eyes. ''What did you do to him anyway?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Go away, Kiba. Akamaru wants to feed you.'' That was all said in a nonchalant tone. He was really brushing off Kiba's question like that.

Kiba glared, but before he could say anything, Chouji patted him on the back. ''Cool down, Kiba. You know saying anything further will only make him antagonize you further.''

''Come on, Akamaru, let's go somewhere,'' Kiba said to his pet dog. He held no ill feelings towards the blond. They just played like that. Sometimes he won some rounds, sometimes he lost badly. But he would get back at the blond.

''Why do you enjoy picking on him anyway?'' Shikamaru questioned.

''It is easy and it amuses me when he becomes infuriated. His retorts are always amusing,'' Naruto responded with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Shikamaru could not deny that, and so he said nothing further on the matter. ''You really did pull a fast one on Sasuke,'' the Nara said calmly. He could guess what the blond had done, but he had to have been fast to pull it off. Thinking much about it would be a bother. ''You know, I know for a certain that you could have dodged that attack by Sasuke.''

Naruto shrugged. ''It would have been a drag to do so.''

Not so surprisingly, Shikamaru seemed to nod in agreement with what Naruto had said. ''Where are you going?''

''To my apartment - I need to change my shirt. This one has some dirt that is glaring at me,'' Naruto replied, walking away.

''What a lame excuse to ditch class,'' Chouji said, knowing that Naruto just wanted to go home. Even Shikamaru nodded at this. Naruto was not a neat freak. But he did like his things clean.

''If there was a way I could ditch class without my mom knowing, I would be leaving with you. This day has been rather dull and I don't see it improving.'' Shikamaru said, walking away with Chouji towards their usual spot.

Naruto said nothing as he started walking away from the ground. He was just going to his apartment to do something useful, or sleep. He sighed when he sensed something. ''Naruto! Where do you think you are going?'' Iruka called out, staring at the blond.

He really did not want to have Iruka searching for him around the village. He just had to endure. ''Nowhere,'' he said turning around. He better go around relaxing on his lonely tree.

''I thought so,'' Iruka said, smirking. ''You better not think of leaving while I am not looking. I will find you wherever you run off too.'' The academy teacher stated going back to his class to deal with some things.

''It would be a drag if I leave now,'' Naruto muttered to himself as he climbed the tree like any academy student. He sat on a branch. ''Reading my book seems like a good option.''

'Well, at least he has a good hobby,' Kakashi thought looking from afar. 'I do wonder what he is reading though.'

Still, it was hard to believe that the blond wanted to be a shinobi when he showed absolutely no interest in academy work. Perhaps he just found it boring rather than anything. 'I am going to call it a day,' the jonin thought before he disappeared from his location. He did not think that there will be anything happening for the day. And he thought he had seen enough. He probably won't be watching the blond tomorrow.

Naruto closed his book when he felt Kakashi disappear. 'I wonder what the Sandaime is planning,' he thought silently. He then shrugged. 'I doubt it is anything interesting.' He opened his book again, and continued reading.

**Like I said, there is a reason behind Naruto's hairstyle. And that thing that made him change his hair style will be revealed as the story continues. What I can say is that the hairstyle was changed when he was 10 years. With the current timeline on the story, I guess you can figure out what happened three years ago. But, I will not confirm nor deny anything.**

**The style like Madara's, with a large bang covering his right eye, seems to fit perfectly. This way, his hair can still be spiky. **

**Ultimately, Naruto will end up with one woman. I won't say who, but I do believe those who read "The Sage" already know who it will be. **

**Well, anyway, Sir Rob is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The parents loved their children very much. It was a wonder to Naruto how they could show so much love to their children, and yet show hatred that was just pure anulderated. They could smile to their children, and then they saw him, they would lose their smiles. Sometimes it was amusing when some parents would pull their children closer to themselves, as if it was for protection. Perhaps, they feared the outcast would violate their children. They could not protect their children if he wanted to violate them, yet they made the effort.

Laughable.

It was also a bit sad, though. He was not alone in his life. He had people he knew he could trust with his life. But at the moment, he could not see them. This meant that he was probably alone at the moment. But it did not matter. He may be still young, but he enjoyed the time he had to himself. Sitting within his apartment was not a bother. Especially when he knew that he was not alone.

Well, technically, he has never been alone. From the day he was born, he had the Kyuubi sealed within. Everything that he knows, the Kyuubi knows. He even shared his mother's body with the Kyuubi while it was still sealed within her. From the day he started to form within his mother's womb, the Kyuubi had always been there. Even now, the Bijuu was somewhere inside his gut, probably taking a nap.

Even when he knew that he Bijuu was inside of him, he had never talked to it. It was not because he could not. He just did not bother. For now, he had nothing to say to the Bijuu. But he would soon have something to say to the Bijuu. It was living inside him, it had to pay rent. Still, demanding rent would not be fair. It was not the Kyuubi's choice to be sealed within him. The Bijuu had no choice in the matter. Both were just unfortunate to be caught in all this. But they just had to make the best of the situation.

Possibly the only thing the Kyuubi cared about was getting out of its cell, hence he never visited.

'Why is that thing looking at me and my son?' Naruto read those lines within the expression he got from a certain lady. It was a little insulting to be called a thing. Being a thing meant that his status as a human was removed. A thing was an animal, not human. It was right, before the eyes of these people, he was not a human, he was not a child.

Naruto shook his slightly, and continued his way towards the academy. He could hear some sigh of reliefs as he walked past the parents. ''*Sigh*, I thought it was going to talk to me. I don't know how you can stand around it your whole day son... I can't even picture standing beside it for a minute, because of this, mommy of proud of you. But all you have to do is pass, and you will no longer have to suffer this torment that the Sandaime is making you suffer.''

How amusing.

It was ironic; he also could not stand such hypocrites and ungrateful fools. It was just that he contained himself in a well mannered manner than any of them. The thought of spending his entire life protecting these people gave him horrible nightmares. Yes, in some sense, they shared the same feeling towards each other. Perhaps if they changed, he would not dislike them, but that was highly unlikely.

The feeling of hatred was mutual.

He was not living his life to suck up to them. Even if it meant going to hell, he would never live to gain their approval. The kind of living they had forced him to live was already hell. If he was going to hell, he would probably go with them. If there was such thing as justice, they would be with him. And he would like nothing more than to be their warden. Yes, that would possibly sooth his soul.

Perhaps the fact that there did not seem to be a god, in this forsaken world, made him desire to become the god of justice. Perhaps that dream was a little far off his reach. He was just a brat after all. But through living in this hell of a village, he was forced to grow up at an alarming rate, forced to understand the difference between right and wrong at a young age. While his peers were running off with their parents, he was learning what was right and was wrong. He knew that what this village was doing to him was wrong. And one day, justice would be served.

He was going to be the one to bring justice to the world after all. The criminals would be punished, betrayers dealt with, those who break the rules dealt with, and those who played with fire will be burned.

No one will escape justice.

They could all smile now and speak what they wished. But the day would come.

''Watch where you are going, weirdo,'' Sasuke growled at Naruto as the blond hit him from behind while he was walking. Naruto had not realized that he had been lost in thought. Sometimes when he thought of justice, he sort of lost of his senses. But he should work on that. He could not have his senses switched off, even for a moment. A single second was more than enough time for someone to drive a kunai through your chest in the ninja world.

Naruto regained his composure after Sasuke had pushed him away. He looked at the dark eyes of the Uchiha filled with nothing but coldness and hatred - His own eyes showed nothing but boredom. His expression mirrored his expression, complete nonchalance.

Sasuke gritted his teeth seeing that look again. How dare the blond look at him like that? Those eyes just made him feel like he was worthless, like he was not even worth the blonds' time. It made him feel like he was seeing the look Itachi gave him. The man had said he was not even worth it to kill. Naruto was looking at him like he was nothing. The look Naruto gave him was no different from the one he gave academy work; useless, not interesting enough.

It even wounded his pride further when the blond simply looked away from him and walked past him like he was nothing. He felt anger burning through his body and was struggling hard to contain his anger. He could feel the anger coursing through his blood veins, setting his blood on fire. The boiling blood almost made him explode in fury.

They had already reached their class, and when Naruto had opened the door to the class with his right hand, Sasuke grabbed the left forcing Naruto to turn to him. ''Hmm?'' he noticed the heated glare the Uchiha gave him. If looks could kill, he would have been lying on the floor, dead, by now.

Sasuke clenched his jaws tightly at Naruto's nonchalant attitude. He was shaking in anger that he did not even that he was squeezing Naruto's hand, hard. But oddly, Naruto said nothing about it, even though he could feel that the Uchiha's grip was getting way too tight for his comfort - he did not even wince.

The opening of the door brought the others who had already been in class to witness this little ordeal. The fan girls were much more excited than anyone, wishing for Sasuke to beat the crap out of the weirdo. Naruto ignored it all though. It would be a little troublesome if he paid much mind to them. It was also nothing interesting either, so it was not worth his attention.

''Are you just going to walk by after that?'' Sasuke questioned in a low growl. It was unforgivable for someone to do something like that to him. If it was he who had done it, that would not have been a problem. But this was not him and it was the loser who had done it to him. He could not just leave like that.

''I was going to do just that,'' Naruto responded in the same nonchalant tone he always used. ''But it appears that you are not going to allow me to leave.''

''Apologize.''

''No,'' Naruto would have normally apologized, but he wanted to see where the Uchiha was going to take this. He was curious. He knew the Uchiha was bold, but he did not know if he was going to be brave enough to do something. This was interesting, a little.

''You are misunderstanding something,'' the Uchiha was right in front of the blond. ''I am demanding that you apologize...'' there was the unspoken threat that the Uchiha laid. Well, he certainly had guts. No one could blame him for being confident though. He had proven to be the best in the academy. Other teachers have called him a genius.

Naruto suppressed an urge to roll his eyes at the unspoken threat. He had a mountain size beast living inside of him; did Sasuke actually think that he could scare him? ''If you had the Sharingan, that glare of yours would do wonders and I would have apologized,'' he then poked the Uchiha on his forehead using his right hand finger. This action triggered certain memories in Sasuke. Naruto then whispered to the raven head's ear. ''But you are just a little boy genius. Your only prove of that you are Uchiha is your pride. I can't believe that you have yet to unlock the Sharingan. Itachi would be so disappointed.''

Sasuke was already seething in anger at the mention of his brother's name. Within the next second he kneed Naruto brutally on his gut. He followed this by gripping the blonds' face with his right hand before slamming him on the ground. With one last glare after the blond had hit the ground, painfully. Sasuke walked away, much to the cheers of the fan girls.

To add to the insult on Naruto, another fan girl came and crashed her foot on the blonds' gut, ''and stay down!''

The whole class was laughing again at Naruto's expense. ''Perhaps I went a little too far,'' the blond grumbled to himself. After a few moments, he got up and placed his hands within his pockets before walking up his seat. He ignored the mocking and other sorts of snickers coming his way as he walked up. What was much interesting was that he was still carrying the same look on nonchalance, despite what had just happened to him. It seemed that he was not embarrassed by it.

Naruto sighed as he felt the eyes of Hyuuga Hinata walking with him. He could perfectly see the look on her face despite not looking at her. Today, he did not feel like messing with her. He just walked towards his empty seat in a slow pace. Despite his lack of response the Hyuga still stared at him with her concerned gaze lingering at his form. It was surprising that the Hyuga could stare at him with such concern. Most Hyuga's were mostly indifferent towards him. But this one was different, and a little creepy.

''You are an embarrassment to us men,'' Kiba said looking straight at the blond. ''But I did not expect much from the loser.'' He did not even put up a fight. He just allowed the Uchiha to smack around like a doll. Even he would not allow something like that. This only allowed that bastard of a Uchiha to look even more good.

''Mmm, you are a man?'' He looked genially shocked that Kiba was a man. It seemed that he believed that the Inuzuka was a woman. But Kiba knew that Naruto was just acting. Though, with the look on his face, you could believe that he was being serious.

''What is that supposed mean?'' Kiba glared, much to Chouji's amusement.

''That was a good one, Naruto,'' Chouji said looking at the blond, drawing a chuckle. It was amusing to see the blond make fun of Kiba. He did not recall a day where Kiba did not say something that would draw the blond to mock him. It was no surprise to him that Naruto would allow Sasuke to push him around like that.

''I mean I thought you were something, or an animal. But I did not think that you were a man,'' Naruto said, in the same bored tone that he had using since speaking with Sasuke. The fact that he was so indifferent about the matter made Kiba a bit angry.

''Bastard,'' Kiba said landing a punch on Naruto's face. ''That should keep you quite. And now go away.'' The Inuzuka was aware that Naruto would not return the punch that is why he hit the blond. It would have been a bother the blond returned the attack.

Naruto placed his hand on his mouth, where Kiba had hit him. He wiped out bits of blood that was leaking. He suppressed the urge to smile wickedly at seeing his own blood. ''You hit like a girl, the Uchiha does it better.''

Kiba scoffed. ''Tell that to your bleeding mouth,'' the Inuzuka said, before looking away as if dismissing the blond. It was over, he had nothing more to say. That was the punch line.

''I will give this round to you. That should wipe off some dirt on your pride,'' the blond said before continuing with his steps towards his seat. It did not take more than 10 steps to get to his seat.

''You know, Naruto, you can't always be taking hits like that,'' Shikamaru said to the blond. Seriously, the blond had to fight sometimes. Not that he would do any better - If put in the exact position as Naruto, he would have just laid down the ground.

Naruto shrugged. ''We are still in the academy. My life is not in danger, why bother making the effort to dodge?''

''I would understand with Sasuke,'' Shikamaru said, followed by a yawn. ''But Kiba?'' Seriously, with how the blond teased and mocked the Inuzuka, he would have thought that the blond would have not given him the chance to give his pride a boost. And he was surely going to brag about it.

''Eh,'' Naruto shrugged again. ''It is better to have him think that he can beat you than think he can't. Prideful fellow don't like competition.''

''It sounds reasonable when you put it like that,'' Shikamaru said before going back to his nap. Naruto did not say anything further; he just took out his book and started reading.

After a few moments, a happy Iruka walked into class with a large smile. The man seemed to be really happy. It was like he had just gotten laid for the first time in years.

''Someone is in a good mood,'' Naruto muttered, looking at the chunin. He had seen the man looking happy in a few occasions, but he had never seen him so happy like this.

''It makes you wonder what got him excited,'' Shikamaru said, looking down at their teacher. Well, he was not too much interested in hearing what the man was excited about. He just wanted to go home. As he had foreseen, since tomorrow will be graduation, the man was surely going to leave early. If he had gotten things his way, he would not have even bothered to come here.

Well, you could not have everything going your away...

''Who knows,'' Naruto said, and then looked through the window, suddenly, no longer interested in what was happening in the class. Nothing much was happening though.

''Okay students, Settle down,'' Iruka said, trying to get his class in order. Unfortunately, no one was listening to him. The students were busy chatting amongst themselves to even listen to what he was saying. The chunin sighed. This was a daily occurrence. ''SHUT UP!''

Complete silence.

Iruka smiled. ''Good,'' he said. It always worked when he raised his voice that high. Children tend not to listen when you speak to them warmly. Sometimes it appeared that they only listened when forced. ''As you all know, tomorrow will be your graduation. Your class was supposed to go through the graduation last year, but due to some circumstances, your graduation was pushed to this year.''

These children were supposed to have graduated last year, but there was some trouble within administration that forced the graduation to be pushed forward. There was also some parents who had complained, saying that their children were too young to graduate from the academy and should spend another year at the academy. It seemed that some parents did not want their children to become shinobi just yet. Of course, parents knew the horrors of being a shinobi, so it was obvious that they did not want to see their children experience such horrors at a young age.

There were also some who complained that the education was not enough. But the Sandaime had rebutted all those protests. No one truly knows what happened, but the academy system crashed down, and the administration building was burned down along with many records. Only a few records were recovered. Students were forced to push into this year. The Sandaime had promised to make anyone who might have sabotaged graduation that he/she would pay. But there was no one who was found to be the culprit.

From June last year, until this June, they were did that other year the parents pushed for.

This worked well for Naruto, though. The blond had started late than his age group. He really should not have been at this class. He should be a year back. But the Sandaime had worked to ensure that Naruto moved with his age group. With the graduation cancelled last year, the blond was able to join his group age.

''Tell me it is not going to be pushed forward again, Iruka-sensei. As much as I like you, I don't want to spend another year in this place,'' a student said, clearly, the boy did not want to be an academy student anymore. He wanted to become a shinobi and learn all cool staff.

Apparently, even though the parents complained about the education, nothing changed.

''Me neither!''

Naruto could also agree. He certainly did not wish for this torture to continue. If he was to be forced to continue with the academy for another year, he would certainly strike. But that would be too troublesome. Perhaps he may just quite becoming a shinobi and run away to some other country in faraway lands. He could just relax, enjoying the peace. No, certainly not. He would never quit the road to becoming a shinobi.

''Be silent!'' Iruka yelled, as more murmurs broke out. And then there was silence. ''Your graduation will proceed as planned. Even if another occurrence happens like last year, you will still graduate. Unfortunately, you have become too old to remain in the academy. You class has to graduate to make room for new students.''

''Phew, well that is a relief. I thought I was going to have to spend another year looking at that bastard,'' Kiba mumbled to himself. The bastard was obviously Sasuke. But he dare not say it aloud. It was best for his health that he did not. The fan girls would kill him if he did that.

While everyone was not looking, Sasuke smiled ghostly. This was the best news he has heard since the year began. He could finally leave this useless place and become a shinobi. He did not care if he was going to become just a mere genin. Anything but here was welcome, As long as it was taking a step towards his goal of becoming powerful to kill that man. Yes, staying in this place was not doing him any good.

This was a good thing. Leaving this place would ensure that he would get a jonin for a sensei. Jonins were strong shinobi; they were the elite aside from Anbu. If he got a really good sensei, he would surely get the power he wanted. He would get the training he wanted. He would finally grow his power. Perhaps he may even awaken his Sharingan. It did not dwell with him knowing that he was an Uchiha without the Sharingan. The thought of it made him bitter.

But things were playing well now. 'Just watch the space, Itachi,' the raven haired thought, a bit darkly as he indulged in thoughts of becoming all too powerful and finally getting his revenge. Yes, he will avenge the Uchiha. And nothing would stop him. 'You just watch, Nii-san.'

Iruka sighed. He had expected them to behave like this knowing that they were going to graduate. ''Don't worry. You will graduate. In light of this, there will be no classes today. You are given the time to prepare for the exam tomorrow.''

And the round and another of cheers erupted.

''SHUT UP'' and then there was silence. ''If you continue to make such noise, I will change my mind and have Mizuki take you out of the village for survival training.'' That got them mute. ''As I was saying...''

After Iruka had finished his little speech, Naruto sighed. He could not believe that he had come here for this. If he had known, he would not have bothered to show his face in this place. ''I can't believe this,'' the blond muttered.

''Believe it,'' Shikamaru said. ''I would have told you before Iruka came, but I thought, why not sit this through with you?''

Naruto ignored those words. ''I would have been having a nice dream now,'' the blond said. He would have been sleeping somewhere in the forest of death. To think that he had wasted time coming here... Iruka would not have searched for him knowing that there would not be any classes. But then again, the man would have searched for him and forced him here as punishment for ditching class.

''Me too,'' Shikamaru said. That is if his mother did not wake him up. She never did like him over sleeping. But he had worked around that problem.

''Come on, guys, it is not that bad,'' Chouji said, with a bit of a smile. He sighed, knowing he would not convince them otherwise. ''Are you going to be training Shikamaru?''

''I will if I go home.'' His mother would force him to train in preparation for the exam. He did not want to do any training. He was confident what he could produce at least a minimum of what he had learned in the academy so far.

''I am going to train with my dad. He said he would teach me a few things,'' Chouji said, standing up. But before he could say anything further, Kiba showed up.

''How are we going to kill some time?'' He asked, thinking that his fellow classmates would be thinking of doing something else other than training.

''I see you are thinking of leaving me behind, again,'' Shino said butting in. It would not be the first time they do something without him. They had left before in this little group, and he was not going to be left behind again.

''No one is planning anything,'' Chouji said. ''Come on Shikamaru. Let us go, perhaps we will stop at my family's restaurant to get something to eat.''

''But I am not going with you at your home,'' Shikamaru said standing up. He did not want to end up training with Chouji. He would rather go somewhere ''safe'' and watch the clouds.

''You are not going to be doing anything?'' Kiba questioned. ''Come on guys, we have to take this opportunity and use it well.''

''Sorry, but I already have plans with my dad,'' Chouji said, walking away with Shikamaru. The latter did not even bother to think for an excuse. He just followed his friend silently.

Kiba was now left with two weirdoes'. Before he could say anything, Naruto spoke. ''You should go home, Kiba. I think Akamaru wants to teach you something,'' the blond was already walking away as he spoke.

Kiba wanted to retort so badly, but he could not think for anything. So, he settled for this. ''Looks like it is just me and you, Shino.''

Naruto saw that Iruka had yet to leave. Most of his classmates had already left the class. The man seemed to be busy with his paperwork, so Naruto did not bother to say something. However, Iruka had something to say. ''Naruto...'' the chunin called.

''Yes, Iruka-sensei...'' Naruto stopped his movements, but did not face the chunin.

''Do you need help with anything. I mean preparing for tomorrow's exam,'' Iruka clarified.

Naruto then turned to face the chunin. The man seemed to genially want to help, he knew that already. He smiled, ''No, but thank you Iruka-sensei.'' With that being said, the blond walked away.

That was the most beautiful, and honest smile the blond had given him. It made him happy. Naruto had never even said thank you to him before. But it was not like he had done anything special for the blond. Each time he tried to help, the blond always turned him down. Perhaps he was thanking him for the thought. Perhaps the blond knew that he really wanted to help.

Naruto closed the door as he made his way out of the class room. He needed to kill some time. ''I wonder what I will do to kill some time,'' the blond mumbled as he made his way towards the exit of the academy. He had the whole day to himself; he needed to do something that would keep him captivated, for a little while longer. 'Perhaps that man will finally show himself before me. It is his presence I felt,' the blond finished in thought.

**Hokage's office**

The Sandaime smiled seeing the smile Naruto gave Iruka. It was a rare smile that the blond gave every now and then. It was not that the blond could not smile, he could, but that was just a smile that one did not get to see often. It was a smile that made him think that everything would be alright. There was no devil who could smile like that, right?

''I have not seen you smile like that in a while,'' Jiraiya said as he appeared out of nowhere. His appearance nearly gave the Sandaime a heart attack. ''But then again, I have not seen you in a while.''

''Dammit Jiraiya. Don't just appear like that,'' the Sandaime said after his recovery. Seriously, he was not as young as he had been back then. This old body was fragile and could do without some shocks.

''You are getting old, sensei.'' Jiraiya said. Certainly, the man would have sensed him before he even appeared in the office. He was called the God of shinobi after all. But he had become old now. He was no longer the same. That however, did not make him a weak shinobi.

''It is not a secret,'' the Sandaime responded mildly. ''How have you been, my boy.''

''Good,'' Jiraiya answered.

''I was wondering when you would finally come back to the village,'' the Hokage said in a neutral tone, staring deep into the eyes of his former student.

''I was busy gathering Intel,'' it was the same response he always gave. The Sandaime was not surprised.

''Tell me them, will you see your godson this time?'' the neutral tone was kept as he spoke. He could speak about other matters later, this one needed to be solved quickly. He wanted to see what his options where. If things did not turn out as expected, he may have little to say to his former student.

''Yes. I will be staying around the village from now on. But I will leave every now and then to check with my contacts,'' Jiraiya replied with a small smile. He was relieved when he saw his sensei smiled too. He would never admit it to anyone, but it always pained him when his sensei gave him the disappointed and look of disapproval he had been giving him over the past.

''Good,'' the Sandaime said. ''That leaves Tsunade. I truly hope she returns before I kick the bucket. I know Orochimaru is a lost cause, but it would make me happy to see the three of you together.''

''That has been my wish, too,'' Jiraiya said before changing the subject. ''How is he...?''

**Flashback**

''Demon, get out of my shop!'' a shop owner hissed, glaring down at a five year old Naruto. The man looked like he was ready to murder him with the look on his eyes. This was nothing new to him. But this time he had just done it on purpose because he knew the Sandaime was watching through his crystal ball. He had caught the old man peeping using the thing. So he knew that the Sandaime watched him more often than not.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed himself before walking away from the shop. He was curious with how the Sandaime would react to this. He did not know anything that was happening. But he was sure that there was something that he was not being told that was happening. The first thought would be that the villagers did not see him as Uzumaki Naruto, but as a thing or a demon. He did not know what that meant. But even since the orphanage, he has been called that. Some even called him monster.

It nearly broke his mind to being called with such names, and the amount of hatred the villagers poured out to him. Even when they spoke the names they called him with, it had so much venom that it sent chills down his spine. He did not know much about hatred or anything, but he was certain that the looks the villagers gave him were pure hatred.

'Thing,' 'Demon' and 'Monster' all these names had him curious. Was he really a monster? If things continued like this, he would certainly end up believing that he was indeed a monster, a demon. Everyone looked at him with hatred and some fear. What was it that was feared? Simple, a monster. If these people called him a demon and looked at him with some barely hidden fear, then he was soon going to believe that is a monster. Sometimes even the kind smile of the Sandaime did not do enough to make him smile.

By all these names he was called, he knew that there was something that was being hidden from him. He suspected that these people knew what it was, but they would not say what. Perhaps it was why the settled for calling a thing. He had heard something trying to call him something, but those close to them would reprimand saying that the Sandaime had forbid them from saying it. He assumed that there was some punishment to those who said something that was forbidden.

It was all given to him that whatever mystery lied behind his fate, the Sandaime knew. Well, saying that meant that it was no longer a mystery, especially when it was obvious that the whole village knew. It was a bit sad though. Everyone else knew something about him, and yet he knew nothing. The whole village was lying to him, including the Sandaime.

And he could not figure out what it was that made it so. Well, he was just a 5 year old brat, what more could he do?

He also could not find anything about his parents. Everyone he asked simply said he was the spawn of a demon while the Sandaime simply said his parents had died the night the Kyuubi attacked the village. Perhaps he was truly a demon spawn. It would explain why they called him a demon, or a monster. More he thought of it, he felt like he would not really cry if was approved that he was indeed the spawn of village.

At least he would know where he from. There only thing it would prove would be that the villagers were right to call him a demon. But who cared what they thought of him? They went his family or anything. As far as he was concerned, he had no family. Wasn't it reasonable that he be proud of who he was than cry about it? If he was a demon, then he was a demon. There was nothing to cry about. If a demon was to come here and sneer at the villagers calling them humans, would they be angry about it? Certainly not. Why? Simple, because they were humans.

Even a demon would not cry if humans called it a demon. That is unless it was trying to fit in with the humans. Then perhaps it would pain it. He had seen it, ever since his mind could process things clearly; he had been trying to fit in into this world. But nothing was happening. He was only seeing rejection. No one wanted him. Perhaps he never truly belonged with the humans after all.

Well, until everything could come out as clear, he decided to spend some time at the forest of death. He knew his way around the place. It was at least safe from the village. There was nothing that always glared at him in the forest. Mostly the animals just left him alone, and some tried to eat him. But who cared? If he died no one would cry for him. He had no family. Being killed by animals would be a suitable death for a demon, right? He had read a book that said that demons were higher beings to humans. Would it not be an insult for a demon to be killed by a lowly human?

''Ouch...'' Naruto grunted as he hit the fence into the forest of death. This was not the first time he hit the fence. Perhaps it was because he was always lost in thoughts when he came to this place. Yap, this was going to drive him insane. And he was just turned 5 years old about a week ago! Other kids were probably laughing with their parents.

It did not take long for him to reach his tree of comfort. He did not feel like climbing, so he settled for sitting down. He leaned against the trees' trunk, his knees clutched against his chest. Yes, this was a place of comfort. At least what is what he called it anyway. Like what he did always, he drifted off to sleep.

He was alarmed when he felt something move close to him. His head snapped in all directions, until his blurry eyes laid on something. ''A-are you my dad?'' perhaps it was because he had been asleep a few seconds ago, or he had been asking the question in a dream he had been whatever. Whatever that was in front of him merely looked amused. He did not see anything further as darkness consumed him again.

A little while later...

''He is waking up,'' Naruto heard as he finally regained his consciousness. He heard footsteps coming towards his way, they felt really slow.

''Child,'' an old voice, devoid of any emotion called. Naruto was forced to wake up. The first thing he saw was an old man, really old man. His hair was white, long and the thing that made him stiffen was those bloody red eyes.

''Where am I?'' he finally asked, mustering some courage to speak.

''That should be the least of your worries.'' the old man said, looking at Naruto carefully. He did not seem to be very fearful like he would have expected. Looking at those blue eyes, he realized something. ''You are not afraid of death.''

Naruto looked away from the old man. ''I don't really have anything to live for. Death is acceptable to me. At least I will escape this hell of a reality. But I did want to know who or what I am before dying.'' Kids were supposed to get their wishes, but it appeared that even the wish granters had denied him.

''I see,'' the old man said, looking to be in thought. What really interested him was that Naruto was tired of this reality, even though he was just 5 years old. It was not something that he thought he would ever see - a 5 year old who was not afraid of death, and hated this reality. This worked perfectly for him.

''Who are you?''

''Uchiha Madara.'' There was some pride and aura that was said with that introduction. Naruto could see that the old man was looking at him expectedly. ''You don't know me, do you?''

''No,'' Naruto said shaking his heard.

''I am the legendary Uchiha Madara, and co-founder of Kono-''

Naruto interrupted, smiling. ''I am just messing with you. I have heard of the name before. Old people are really easy to trick, especially when you know how to sell the act,'' he released a soft chuckle. ''Shouldn't you be dead or something? Well I am just a five year old, what do I know? But you really do look old. Can you even stand for 2 minutes without taking a break?''

Madara looked anything but amused. He turned around, ''I have no doubt he has Uzumaki blood in him. But he will need some modifications. I cannot handle a brat like that without snapping his neck. Get everything ready.''

''Hai...''

''Umm, can I go? The Sandaime is probably worried about me.''

Flashback End.

'So, the man has decided to watch me from afar,' Naruto thought as he walked towards Icharuku ramen in a slow pace he had been using most often these days.

Jiraiya of the Sannin was back in Konoha. He last saw the man when he was only 9 years old. The man had then disappeared from the village without a trace. He had watched him last time for a few moments before going. He had been able to pick out the man's presence back then. Perhaps it was because the man thought he was just a little brat. He had yet to attend the academy at that time. He only started the damn thing when he was 10.

He had now returned, of course he knew that the man had prized his father before anything back then. But then Minato died, it hit hard on the Sannin. Naruto could only guess that the man had blamed himself for the death of his prized student. Not that he cared for the man's feelings anyway. Things were going to be at least interesting from now on. But it would become annoying if Jiraiya and Kakashi continue to watch him while they read their porn.

He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and soon he would have to retreat to his cave. But he had to get some ramen first. He did not get any yesterday. The Icharaku's would certainly worry if he did not drop by to see them or eat for two days straight. It was better to erase all their worries.

''When is this going to become interesting? The kid has not done anything since I started checking up on him. How can anyone observe him for the whole day if all he does is lie around reading that black book?'' Jiraiya all but whined as he watched Naruto from afar with Kakashi.

''Some days he does do some interesting things,'' Kakashi responded, looking up from his book. ''I have yet to discover all his hobbies since I don't watch him all the time, but I can say for certain that he does do some interesting things,'' some of which could be considered dangerous and life threatening. But he was not going to tell Jiraiya what Naruto does in the forest of death.

''I doubt he does anything,'' Jiraiya paused. ''He does seem lonely though. Does he have any friends?''

Kakashi shook his head. ''He does have a good relationship with Shikamaru and Chouji. And Kiba, from the Inuzuka clan - but this one is complicated since Naruto sort of bullies the boy. With Chouji and Shikamaru I can say that he has never called either of them friends, nor do they call him a friend. They all seem to see him as a classmate more than anything.''

Jiraiya sighed. ''This is unexpected. I thought he would have made some friends at this age. How does he hold up with being alone?' His sensei had already told him some things, but he wanted to hear some from Kakashi's mouth.

''He seems content with spending his time alone.''

''That is not healthy,'' Jiraiya muttered. ''I will have to change that.''

''When are you going to introduce yourself to him anyway?'' Kakashi asked watching the toad sage with a critical eye. He was curious to find an answer as it seemed that the man had come back to shoulder his responsibility.

''Soon. I need to know everything that I can about him. But I don't think I will tell him the truth though, not until after I have assessed his mental capacity.''

Kakashi nodded. He did wonder when ''soon'' will be though.

**Later, Naruto's apartment.**

''I am coming,'' Naruto said as he went towards his door. Someone was knocking and he already knew who it was. ''What are you doing here at this time, Ayame?'' he asked allowing the older girl to enter his humble cave. He noticed that she was wearing a long gown, but said nothing about it.

''I wanted to apologize for the other night. I have never gotten the chance to say I was sorry.'' Her cheeks gained a pink tint as she spoke these words. Naruto's expression of nonchalance was now a memory. He looked a bit off...

''It is okay. Things like that happen.'' Not really. But he wanted it to get it over with. What had happened as that Naruto had ditched class and So Iruka had gone to the Icharaku's to see if they had seen him, but they had not. Ayame had started to look for him with Iruka since she did not like it when he ditched class. She came here while Iruka went elsewhere.

Let us say that Naruto placed something on himself that shut off his senses. He was tired of having to know that someone was coming after him. Since he had no doubt that Iruka would look for him, he had placed the seal to make the chase fun. But Ayame had come at a wrong time. When she came here, he was dancing to some loud music, naked, after taking a shower.

The end was that the older teen had seen him naked, and wet. After that, she shrieked and ran away from his apartment. Naruto was left frozen for a few moments.

''No, it does not,'' Ayame argued. ''I thought it was only fair since I saw... That you too take a peek.''

''What are you getting at Ayame,'' Naruto questioned, in a slight panicked tone. He took an unconscious step back. He certainly did not like where this seemed to be going.

''I want to even the score. It is only fair that I do so,'' with that said, she looked down, blushing furiously and slipped her gown on the cold floor.

**I don't have anything to say in this chapter, so I am just gone say thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

''My happy place,'' Naruto muttered to himself as he stood on a tree branch, looking straight down at a waterfall. Down the waterfall where the water was splashing down in abundance, was a pool that he always liked to swim within.

It was still early in the morning, and there was the graduation exam to attend,

He would attend that later on. But right now, he just wanted to be in his happy place before going there. He had a cold night and wanted to remove Ayame's naked body away from his mind. It was not something he wanted to see. It was giving him 'bad' dreams. He would not have expected her to go that far to even the score. Well he did understand that what happened happened. He just did not think that she would do that to even the score.

That girl must be crazy. Were all women that crazy? Who the hell does that?

Naruto shook his head. It was not the first time that he was seeing a woman's naked body. He has been exposed to breasts of all kinds; big, small, black and white. He was by no means a prude. And he held no shame in staring. But Ayame was just different. Perhaps it was because he has known her all his life than any other girl in his life. To him, Ayame was someone he prized, very much. He would certainly bisect anyone who touches her.

Seeing her like that would make him think differently. She was that present that he liked having around wrapped. Perhaps she had done it just to put them on the same boat.

Sighing, Naruto took off his shirt and was only left with his pants. He was certainly going to be late for the exam - he had spent much time lost in thought. But it did not matter; as long as he got there in time for perform his tests.

He walked away from the tree and walked over to the edge of the water fall. Then, he jumped down.

''Oi, shouldn't we do something?! I don't think that is safe,'' Kakashi said, looking said looking at Neko, an Anbu, who was watching Naruto with him. For an academy student, it was dangerous to jump that high, especially when they did not know water walking. It was not something that an academy student could do.

Neko shook her head, no, ''He does that each time he comes here. I almost blew my cover the first time he came here,'' she stated calmly. This place was not known to many people, she was positive that Naruto was the only one who used this place to wash himself. The water was very warm; she had gone into the water once as she was curious to why the blond favored this place.

''How often does he come here?'' Kakashi asked with a curious tone. Ever since he started watching the blond, he had never seen him come here. He was surprised when the blond woke up early and sneaked out of the village. It was also a surprise that the blond could manage that feat.

''He comes here twice or three times a week,'' Neko responded. But on some weeks, he comes here like each day. On weekends, he can spend more than five hours, just lying in the water.

''It is odd that he would come here today of all days. I mean the graduation is about to start in 30 minutes,'' he doubted that he would make it in time for the graduation without any help.

''It is no longer 30 minutes left - it is less than that. You have to understand that he spent a few more minutes on that tree, thinking perhaps,'' Neko said in a thoughtful tone. Perhaps something may have happened. It was unusual for him to sit out before getting into the water. He usually came in and jumped inside the water without so much of a second thought, sometimes still wearing his clothes.

''He is going to be late, and may miss the exams. And if he misses the exams, he won't get another chance to graduate. He may most likely return to the academy again,'' Kakashi said in thought. Seriously, the Sandaime was expecting Naruto to pass this term. And he was probably worried wherever he was.

''I think he is aware of that. Naruto is not stupid, but I do wonder how he will get out of this one. With the little time he has left, he won't be able to make it to the academy, given the distance between here and the academy.''

''We will have to help him, and come up with an excuse to help him with Iruka,'' Kakashi said, ready to act. Neko nodded in response.

They waited for a few more minutes, Jiraiya appeared.

''What are you guys doing here? The others have started the exams...if Naruto does not hurry up the exams will be over,'' Jiraiya said, his voice a little bit on edge.

''Look,'' Neko said, pointing down at Naruto who was climbing up using a rope tied up on a tree he had his clothes placed. It made it believable on how he could climb without using any chakra to climb up the cliff. He never even walked on the water all his time at the pool; he always just swam like a civilian.

''He still won't make it to the academy in time. I will just have to take him there. I am faster and he can make it in time,'' Jiraiya did not wait for either Kakashi or Neko to respond, he simply disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

''Guess I better go to the academy and stall,'' Kakashi said releasing a sigh.

By the time Kakashi got to the academy, Naruto was already there. ''What the hell?!'' The Sharingan wielder exclaimed seeing the blond enter the class, looking nonchalant, as always.

''What the hell, indeed.'' Jiraiya agreed with Kakashi. ''He arrived here a few seconds ago. I don't know how he did it.''

''Then, you did not bring him here? But I left both of you at the site...'' Kakashi said, trying to understand what the hell was happening. He had left both Naruto and Jiraiya to come here. He could not exactly say that he had been using his fasted speed in coming here, but he got the idea that he would arrive before either Naruto or Jiraiya.

''No,'' Jiraiya said shaking his head. ''When I talked to him about taking him to the academy, he said he did not need any help and was quite aware of the fact that others had already started the final exam,'' the Sannin explained. He had been confused to why he would act so slowly when knowing that others had already started. It would have been a bit fair if he had been practicing, but he was not doing any of that.

''Then what happened?''

''I tried talking him about it, but he just jumped into the forest and disappeared, without a trace. I left a clone there to look for him while I came here, but when I arrived, he was walking just like that. It was like he had never been there. He could not have left the waterfall faster than me. It is just impossible.''

Kakashi actually nodded in agreement. There has to be some other explanations. The distance could only be covered via teleportation in a short period of time. Naruto was just an academy student. And so far he could tell, he had not displayed any shinobi ability. ''Perhaps it had been a Kage Bunshin we had been watching.''

''Kage Bunshin is a jonin level technique. And he should not know it. They don't teach the jutsu in the academy. It should also be impossible for someone that young to make a shadow clone, but then again, Naruto is not normal,'' Jiraiya explained, completely confused about the whole matter. He could not understand what had just happened.

''And if it had been a Kage Bunshin we were watching, it would mean that he knew he was being watched. It should not be possible for him to know that we were watching him,'' they were top shinobi, elites in the village. A mere academy student could have not sensed their presence while they were hiding. It was just impossible.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. ''A shadow clone can explain this, but that also leaves more questions we cannot answer.''

Kakashi nodded. ''We will just have to find out without asking him about it. If we ask him about, it will only make him think otherwise. Some people don't like being questioned, especially when they have done nothing wrong.''

''We will find out. It is not like he can hide it forever, but once I introduce myself to him, he may tell me,'' Jiraiya said in thought.

''You did not introduce yourself to him back then?''

''No,'' Jiraiya responded shaking his head. ''It was not the right time. I was most focus on getting him to the exams. I just told him that I had been sent by the Sandaime. I will introduce myself in the right moment, soon.''

In class

''I almost thought you were not going to show up,'' Shikamaru said, looking at the blond seated behind him. Others had already made their turns in participation of the exam and have already been given their headbands. He knew for certain that Naruto did not want to return to this place again.

''I wanted to make a dramatic entrance,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''It would have been better if I had arrived after everyone had taken their turns.''

''Since when you are you into something so troublesome?'' Shikamaru asked with a raised brow. Really, Naruto avoided everything that was troublesome, that is unless it was interesting enough for him. If he found interest in something, then he would not mind indulging in it. But if it was only troublesome, he would avoid it unless forced.

''Since I woke,'' Naruto responded with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder.

Shikamaru did not bother to question about it. Naruto would not tell if he did not want. But if he wanted to tell him anything, he would fill him in all the details. He had caught that dismissive tone covered in indifference Naruto used when did not want to get into a topic. ''I doubt you would have been at your apartment while we started.''

''Nah, that would be stupid. I have no doubt that the Sandaime would have someone drag me here, even in my birthday suite. I was at my happy place,'' Naruto responded, turning to face the window. He was losing interest in the current conversation.

Shikamaru nodded. ''Just in case you think of asking, I have already taken my turn,'' the Nara said before slumping down on his desk. Since he had already passed the damn troublesome exam, he had already graduated. He was not going to see how others did. He had already foreseen how already would do after all.

''That must mean you have also done your part, Chouji,'' Naruto said, never looking at the Akimichi as he spoke - his eyes were still looking through the window. It was as if there was something interesting going on outside the walls of the academy that he was busy watching.

''Yeh,'' Chouji responded and then raised his fore head protector for Naruto to see. While he knew that the blond was not looking at him directly, he knew that he could see him through the reflection of the window. ''Most have graduated. You should be next soon.''

Naruto nodded, but said nothing further. There was nothing else to say.

The day had started so well. To think that Jiraiya would show up in his happy place because he was worried that he may miss the final exam... Perhaps going to his happy place had been a wise choice after all. The Sannin was going to come at him. He was waiting for that to happen though. It would be interesting how hear how the man would introduce himself. But it had to be done sooner. He would become bored and lose interest in hearing what he has to say if the man took his time.

If that happens, he will most likely brush off the man. But anything was possible.

'How am I going to spend this day?' Naruto questioned, inwardly. He was surely going to knock off early today. That would mean that he had the whole day to himself. He did not feel like doing anything today, after the exam. He may spend the day relaxing at his happy place. 'I wish Aika was home.'

''Uzumaki Naruto,'' Iruka called, smiling. He knew Naruto would pass this exam. The requirements for passing the exam had never been a problem for the blond. He had never struggled with creating normal **Bunshins, Henge **or **Kawarim**i. While he has awful theory scores, this was something he did perfectly. But with regards to theory, it was just for the lack of trying. The blond never really tried to perform better.

He did not know much about any other skills, in terms of taijutsu and kunai throwing. He had never actually seen Naruto fight, even with the basic taijutsu they taught at the academy. The blond always played Shikamaru when he had to demonstrate, or he could just ditch class. No, that was not right; he had demonstrated some stances alone. If Iruka could remember it well, he did the stances, his best was okay. His Kunai throwing skills were, okay. He always got 1 out of 2 or none at all. But that was just for the lack of trying also.

Even with all that, he had no doubt that the blond was going to pass. With the way things started this year, he was positive that Naruto would do anything that would get him out of this prison, as he called it. The blond had lost interest in everything they taught here within his first week of attending. He had yet to teach the blond then, but he knew since there other teachers talked much about him when they met.

One thing was that they never bothered with the blond. Since Naruto showed no interest in anything they taught, they liked it since they were not even thinking of teaching him anyway. They just ignored him like he was not there. In everything that they did, Naruto was never included. Naruto could even ditch classes for a whole week and no one would care enough to check on him. They were probably wishing that he never comes when he did those kinds of things. What made it worse was that Naruto was just indifferent towards the whole thing.

It was like he did not give a damn about it.

It would be a lie if he thought that he did not feel animosity towards the blond the first time he saw him. But he realized that Naruto was just a child. Perhaps his lack of interest in anything had been forced because when he liked something he would be denied of it. That could have led him to lose interest in anything because he knew it would never work out. If he had tried to study when he was still being taught by haters, he would have failed anyway, since they would screw him over.

Things were going to change after today, though. Perhaps when he sees the ninja world, he may become lively again. The Sandaime had said that the blond was a very lively person, but now what was left was just a mask of indifference.

A vein popped on Iruka's head when he realized that Naruto had not responded to his call. He must have slept while the others were taking their turns. ''Naruto! Get down here!'' the chunin yelled.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his left eye. 'Is it my time already?' he asked himself before he stood. 'I guess it is,' he thought walking down the classroom.

''Why do you have to make everything so bothersome, Naruto?'' Iruka asked, in a tired tone, but he kept his smile. Really, he was curious. He just could not understand why the blond would make things so bothersome.

To his annoyance, Naruto shrugged. ''I like them that way.''

''Well, I hope you do well, Naruto,'' Mizuki said, giving Naruto that fake smile he could so give. The blond did not understand why the man had to even bother pretending, he could clearly see the glaring hatred deep within those eyes. If you were going to pretend, you at least had to be good at it.

Only pros had to play this game. And it was played like this. ''Thank you, Mizuki-sensei. It really means a lot to me,'' the blond flashed Mizuki a warm smile - a smile that could make the heart of a girl clench, that is if they did not see him as the weirdo. He was really smiling at the man, but for other reasons. But the words were empty. This is what made it difficult for anyone to tell if his smile was fake or not.

Perhaps no one even knew he had a fake smile.

''Do well. Iruka will be proud if you do that. I will also be proud. You are one of my students after all,'' Mizuki said, returning the smile. Deep inside, he did not know whether to smile of freak out. This was the first time that Naruto Ever smiled at him like that.

''I will ensure that I make Iruka proud, sensei,'' Naruto said grinning back at the man. The act had to be sold. Your audience had to be left clueless and thinking you were just a 13 year old boy. For an actor, you had to capture the imaginations of your audience, and make everything seem real.

Naturally, he excelled in that.

''Okay, Naruto, you know the drill,'' Iruka said, smiling. He also found it odd that Naruto and Mizuki could converse like that. He had Never Ever Ever seen them talking like this.

Naruto nodded, and did what he was requested. He did all that was requested of him. The jutsus were easy to do given that he had a chakra control that was acceptable to him. Doing a normal jutsu like a normal Bunshin would have been hard for him if he did not have extensive chakra control. His chakra was a little above normal for someone his age. Okay, a little was an understatement. His chakra reserves were a lot. It took a lot to control it to a level that he found acceptable. But it was not yet perfect.

His chakra pools were forced to increase because he was a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. The Tailed Beast had been close to him even when he was still inside his mother's womb. The chakra of the beast had been affecting him even before he was born. There was also the fact that he was Uzumaki. Despite not being a fully blooded Uzumaki, he had the blood flowing inside of him. The Uzumaki were famous for their special chakra. And there were those other secrets.

''Congratulations, Naruto, you pass,'' Iruka said, smiling brightly as he motioned for Mizuki to give the blond a forehead protector.

Naruto looked at the man with the same smile he had. But his eyes reflected nothing but boredom. He could see the barely hidden frown the man had on his face, eye brows twitching. It seemed that the man was sickened by the thought of him becoming a Konoha shinobi. The twitching may have been because he saw the bored look on his eyes. Despicable. Hatred truly made man blind and ignorant. He sighed inwardly and took the fore head protector from Mizuki.

Well, he could poke some fun into it. ''Thank yo, Mizuki-sensei. You have been a wonderful teacher. I don't think I would have been graduating if not for the fact that you were good to me.''

Mizuki was twitching, barely restraining himself. Why? Because what Naruto had said was a lie and yet the blond stated it like it was the hard truth. He said it like he meant it. But Mizuki knew better. He knew that he was anything but good to the blond. For certain, he knew the blond was not that stupid. And the smile Naruto gave him did not make him feel good at all. It almost felt like he had said everything on purpose just to screw with him.

He decided to go with it though. ''It was my job.'' After those words, he felt like he had just played right into the blonds' hands. The previous statement had been sarcastic. It felt like the blond was giving him a thumps up and a grin. 'Yes, it was your job to be good to me, teach me, but you did not. Yet I still passed. Cheers to you.' As soon as he made that conclusion, he was ready to snap Naruto's neck.

But, Naruto had already lost interest in him.

He turned to face Iruka, and flashed him a small smile before walking away. He placed the head band on his pocket while walking away. He was eager to become a shinobi officially, but not wearing a Konoha headband - it did not mean much to him. With everything that has happened so far, very little in this village meant something to him. He was the outcast of the village after all. And they did not give a damn about him. Why would he care for them if they did not? They thought he was useless, a weirdo, and he would be useless to them. But he would fight for himself and those little he cared for.

He climbed up with his look of nonchalance back on track. He looked at the Hyuuga girl to see that she was staring straight at him with a small smile. He raised at brow when he saw that she did not look away when he looked back at her. It was a bit of a surprise to see her look at him directly. The girl had gained some confidence within her to look at him like. He smiled at her, but then the normal business went ahead - she looked away from him, like always. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

For a Hyuga, she was kind of a pathetic. However, she was a good person - that he was sure of. But that did not change the fact she was pathetic for a Hyuuga. What kind of a Hyuuga lacks self-confidence? Those bustards had self-confidence in abundance. It was even more pathetic given that she was the daughter of the clan head. Her younger sister had more guts than she did. The Hyuugas have even claimed to be mighty now with the Uchiha gone. With their all seeing eyes, they claimed they were the strongest clan within the village. He thought nothing of it, he could care less.

Finally reaching his seat, he noticed that his classmates were just indifferent about his passing. It was likely that they knew he would pass the exam given that he has never failed to make a clone. Well, only an idiot would fail such an exam. Since the exam started, no one had yet to fail. He doubted that anyone would fail the petty excuse for an exam. While he failed the written tests, he has never failed when it came to Bunshin no Jutsu. So it was no surprise to him that they were just indifferent about the matter.

''For someone who was eager to leave this place you don't seem to excited now that you have finally graduated,'' Shikamaru said looking at Naruto at the corner of his eyes. Really, the blond did not look like he was happy that he was going to leave this place now that he has graduated. He looked bored more than anything.

''I am happy,'' Naruto responded. Nothing in him supported the claim - his expression was the same as always. He was a little happy, but he preferred not to celebrate, especially since he already knew he was going to graduate. It was no surprise to him that he had passed.

''You surely don't look that way.''

''The same can be said for you,'' Naruto responded with a little shrug of his shoulders. The Nara was neither thrilled or just happy. He had the same expression as he always did. But the other kids were happily flaunting their fore head protectors. They were really happy that they had finally become genins.

''Eh...'' Shikamaru gave a shrug of his own, ending the current train of thoughts. ''Who do you think will be your teammates?'' He could only guess who his teammates were going to be. But he was not sure about anything.

''Hmm?''

''...'' Shikamaru said nothing for a moment, waiting for Naruto. He knew the blond was aware of what he was talking about. ''I have not thought of that. I don't particularly care who is placed on the same team with me. As long as they are not annoying,'' it would be suffocating if he ended up with annoying teammates. But he would only be genin for a short period of time, if things go as planned.

The Nara nodded. ''I just hope that I am not placed in the same team with you. My life would be hell if I ended up with you in a team.'' With Naruto, things would only become bothersome. He would rather avoid those. However sometimes it could not be said for Naruto. The blond indulged in bothersome tasks, as long as they were interesting enough for him.

''I can say the same thing,'' Naruto said, turning his face into the window. ''I want things to be a little interesting to entertain and keep me busy. With you there is no entertainment, but boredom.''

Shikamaru shrugged. ''I am fine with it, as long as I enjoy my day and don't do anything too troublesome.''

''Come on guys, be a little happy about this. We are officially shinobi now.'' Regardless of age, shinobi were shinobi. Having a headband was a ticket for everything. No one could tell you that you were too young to do something. Being a shinobi made age irrelevant.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto merely shrugged in response, but Kiba was the one to speak. ''This is a good chance for us to get stronger. We will finally get to leave the village walls.'' Even the thought of leaving those large gates brought him to smile like a madman.

''It will be nice to leave the walls,'' Shikamaru agreed. He too had never left the walls of the village. They were never allowed to leave the village. But since they were now shinobi, they could leave the village for missions.

''Congratulations to everyone! I am glad all of you passed the exams. I had expected that you would, but now that you have proven me right, I want all of you to know that I am proud of all you,'' Iruka said smiling at his students. ''That is for today. Return in three days at 8 to find out which team you will be assigned in.''

**Later**

Naruto was lying low inside his apartment, reading his little black book, when an Anbu appeared inside his apartment. He quickly recognized the mask as one of Root. Danzo must have something for him. But the man had not been in contact with him for at least two months. But he did not bother to wonder what the man would want from him. Wondering would not help, it was just better to find out from the man himself. When dealing with Danzo, you did not have to assume things. Making such a deal would get you into trouble.

The man really timed sending his dogs to him. He was never called by the man when there were Anbu watching him. He always brought his dogs whenever there was no one watching. The man probably knew when Anbu took turns and shifts in watching him. He was knowledgeable in almost everything that went about inside the village walls after all. The man had spies everywhere and his eyes were watching everything.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had stopped watching him about an hour ago when they realized that he was not going to do anything. After leaving the academy, he had gone back to his happy place to swim for about an hour. When he was done with that, he came back here and settled down. It would certainly be annoying to anyone to watch a 13 year old read a book all day long.

''What do you want?'' Naruto asked, just for the sake of asking. The man probably did not know anything. Danzo was quite tight lipped when it came to his business. He was also not too trusting, even to his Root, who worshipped him. But there were a few who he trusted completely, that is if the man can do that.

''Danzo-sama wishes to speak with you,'' the Root Anbu gave the blond a flat response. He was only told to tell the blond that he was wanted. There were no questions asked when it came to tasks assigned by Danzo.

''Fine, disappear. Someone is coming here,'' the Root Anbu did not need to be told twice. Without a second of hesitation, he was gone from the apartment. Naruto knew that the Sandaime was probably busy with something; hence the Root Anbu was able to show himself like that.

Sighing, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and left it reading. He henged himself and activated a seal within his body that erased his chakra signature. Since he could not completely hide his chakra - because his control over it was not perfect - he compensated by using a seal that did it for him. In this way, he was just a civilian - no one could sense him, the only shinobi who could do that is a sensory type. One would never tell he was there unless they could see him.

In his henge form, Naruto left the apartment before anyone could come. He walked within the streets of Konoha quietly. The atmosphere was not hostile as it normally was when he walked within the streets in his real form. It was not the first time that he walked in the streets in a henge. Whenever he had to do other business that Naruto ought not to be doing, he always put up a henge while a clone played his part.

He turned into the dark alley around his neighborhood and disappeared.

The Root Bases where always cold and empty. Sometimes he hated the feeling, especially when it felt like this was where he belonged. However, over the past 3 years, he has learned to live with it and just ignore everything. It was not like he was going to keep coming here forever. Danzo's days were number, so were his. But Danzo was surely going to die first. It may not come soon, but it would surely come.

The corridors of the base were dimly lit as Naruto walked towards the room he knew Danzo would be waiting for him. It was sometimes amusing to him that feared men like Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru once walked under the same roof as him. They all worked for Danzo once in their lives. Even Kakashi had worked for the man. Orochimaru was the most interesting one. He certainly was an interesting fella. No doubt his body held so many secrets.

The thought of it made him curious enough to wish of ripping the Sannin's body apart to find out the secrets it holds.

He would love nothing more than to bisect the man while he searches through his head to see what made him tick. The man liked to play the ''doctor'' the joke would be on him if he decided to change roles. The man would surely obsess over killing him if he survives the bisection. He had an obsessive nature about him that made him dangerous and yet easy to predict.

''That man should have waited for me at the entrance and tell me what he wants, coming all the way towards his throne room is becoming a task,'' Naruto mumbled as his small feet dragged him through the dimly lit corridors of the base.

He finally arrived at the room. The man was alone - it was a bit of a surprise to him to find the man alone in the room. ''You called,'' the blond said as he stood a few feet away from Danzo.

Danzo ignored the blatant lack of respect. Even his subordinates had gotten used to this. The blond never once called him Danzo-sama, but he did not care, as long as he did what he was told. ''Yes, I have called you.''

''I am listening,'' Naruto said folding his hands across his chest. If there was one thing he learned about working with Danzo, it was that you could never let your guard down and never make a mistake. A little slip and he could have the man blackmailing him. The man was cautious and always watched whoever he worked with. But of course, he could have everyone chase his clone for a week while he hid somewhere doing light training.

''One of my agents was captured within the Sound Country's border. I have received word from Orochimaru that it was he who captured him. The agent was on an important mission, he was able to complete but was captured upon his return. In exchange for the agent, Orochimaru wants something in return,'' Danzo explained, not bothering to explain the details.

Naruto showed nothing of a change in his expression. He never expected Danzo to inform him what the mission was. The fact that Danzo was willing to retrieve the man meant that he wanted something from the agent. ''Where does this affect me? I don't particularly like dealing with snakes,'' the blond responded, calmly, not the least showing any interest in what Danzo had just said.

''My agent has a message that he will give to you,'' Danzo threw a scroll at Naruto, who caught it gracefully. ''The exchange will be at the Valley of the End in about an hour. Get the message and clean the mess.''

''I see,'' Naruto said, as a Root Anbu appeared and gave him his NE mask. ''I will return later then,'' the blond said before he left the room.

He was only being sent to the mission because he was the only who could get to the location in time. It was would be interesting to see who Orochimaru will send to meet him. He did not think that the man would go to the meeting place himself. It was given that it was obvious that Danzo would never show up himself. He always sent others to play his dirty tricks. His own hands were defiled by the blood of those he had been tasked to clean.

''Get me Fuu,'' Danzo ordered to the agent who had handed Naruto his mask. ''Return with him when you find him.''

''Hai, Danzo-sama,'' the Root agent said before flickering away from the room, leaving Danzo alone.

'I wonder why Orochimaru specifically requested 'the cleaner', Danzo thought inwardly. No one knew of the cleaner's real identity, aside from a few of his agents. And he knew they would not talk. Would was putting it wrong; they could not talk. He had placed a seal on them to ensure that. He wondered what the man wanted.

**Valley of the End**

It was not the first time that he had come here. He had been brought here when he was just 8 years old. This place held some historic moments. It was part of Konoha's history. Madara and Hashirama were both founders of Konohagakure. These statues in this valley were of both them. They had created this place while battling in their last duel that resulted in the ''death'' of Madara. A pity he never got a chance to watch the battle. He really enjoyed watching good fights.

While he knew a good fight between powerful opponents, he was not really powerful. While he excelled in fuinjutsu, stealth skills, and knew Kenjutsu, he could not fight in the front lines. Well, he could, he just would not. It would be dangerous for him given that the only way he can beat a chunin is through speed and outsmarting him and catching him by surprise. He did like explosives, they made some pretty fireworks.

''Finally, we can get over with this so I can get back home and get some sleep,'' Naruto stated as someone made his appearance known. It was already dark and he just wanted to leave this place. He was getting bored already. Especially when he was not usually this kind of mission. While sometimes he usually silenced Root Anbu, this was not his usual kind of mission. He was no delivery boy.

''A little impatient, are we?'' Kabuto stated, looking straight at the masked young fellow before him. He tried to see who it might be behind the mask, but there was nothing, not even a trace of chakra - the chakra signature was completely hidden. If it was not that he could see the person, he would not know he was there. It was kind of creepy, and a little unnerving. He had never known anyone who could hide his/her chakra signature completely. While it was possible, no shinobi has ever achieved it.

''Patience is not the matter, Yakushi,'' Naruto stated in an unfamiliar voice. ''You once worked with Danzo; you know that he likes things done in time.'' But Kabuto was supposed to have been killed long ago when Danzo feared that he was becoming too powerful. But the clean up was not a success.

Kabuto merely smiled, not that Naruto could see it with all the darkness. ''Danzo always likes his pets young...''

''I really have no time to indulge in such trivial matters, Yakushi,'' Naruto stated, walking closer to Kabuto. ''Make him appear so we can get this over with,'' he was talking about the Root agent that has been captured. Since Kabuto was not with him, it was obvious that he was somewhere else.

Kabuto snapped his fingers and another man appeared with the Root Anbu. Kabuto spoke. ''I have always been interested Danzo's infamous ''cleaner''. You specialize in assassinations, and have succeeded in all your missions, no trace left, no witnesses. Where did Danzo find you?''

Naruto did not respond. He merely handed Kabuto the scroll he was given by Danzo and received the Root agent. ''Where did Orochimaru find you? Danzo had played everything well to have you and your ''mother'' kill each other. Did he find you somewhere drowning in despair and sell you one of his iconic persuasive speeches that had you following him like a love sick puppy?''

Kabuto merely chuckled. ''Well at least I am not a pet that can be cleaned when I have outlived my usefulness.''

''Good for you,'' Naruto responding before jumping away with the Root Anbu.

''Well, that was certainly interesting,'' Kabuto said turning to leave. It was indeed late and his master was already waiting for him. Best he not keep Orochimaru waiting - the man did not like being made to wait. He was the number two, best he not disappoint or his master will be looking for another number two soon. Orochimaru had no love for incompetence; that he knew very well.

**Root Base**

''The mission was a success,'' Naruto said, handing Danzo the scroll he was given. It was obvious that Orochimaru was not interested in finding out more about the mission the Root agent was doing. There was something that was going on that he did not know. The mission could have been a farce by Danzo. He had no doubt that the man still did business with the snake Sannin.

''What of the agent?'' Danzo enquired with as little interest as he could. It made it difficult to tell whether he cared or not. The man was mostly worried about missions than anything else. He certainly did not care if his agents died, as long as missions were completed, he cared for nothing.

''He said the other part of the mission was him and only he could give the report. With that in mind, I returned with him. He is currently at ground zero,'' Naruto reported. He had a feeling that Danzo knew of this already. But he was not going to be too curious about it.

''Good,'' Danzo stated calmly. Everything went according to plan. ''You are dismissed.''

Naruto did not leave. ''I have repaid my debt enough. This was my last mission for you. I do not expect you to call me again,'' the blond stated, smoothly. He did not fear what Danzo would say about this. It really did not matter what the war hawk thought. It was not like he could actually force him to do anything.

Not so surprisingly, Danzo nodded. ''I was expecting you to say something like that since you have now graduated from the academy. Tomorrow you should be filling your shinobi registration form.''

Naruto nodded. ''I am not surprised that you are calm about my departure.''

''You were useful, but your services are no longer needed,'' Danzo responded in a dismissive tone. Naruto felt no insult in those words, even though the man was practically telling him that he was now a useless tool. ''Sarutobi is going to put you in the same team as Sasuke. I do know that the reason for that is to keep you in control.''

''You are actually proud of this because it is the decision you would have normally taken,'' Naruto stated calmly. It was rare to find the man happy with a choice made by the Sandaime. ''Though I do not believe it is I who needs to be put in check - it is my dear prisoner. The Sharingan is a bit useful when it comes to Bijuus, but your Uchiha has yet to awaken his Sharingan.''

The Sandaime was not taking any chances with the Kyuubi. But to think that Sasuke would manipulate something inside of him, that was just laughable. The greatest manipulator the world has ever seen could not manipulate him. He had actually played the player. But that was all thanks to his innocence and age.

''He is an Uchiha and once he starts doing real missions, the Sharingan will awaken,'' Danzo stated. He had no doubt the Uchiha would awaken his Sharingan. It was all about the right time and the right environment.

''Though if he had been given to you ago, he would have been in possession of a fully matured Sharingan or perhaps the Mangekyou Sharingan,'' Naruto stated turning away from Danzo. ''We have never met and I have never existed in your records. Should it be otherwise, there will consequences.''

''Ho?'' surprisingly, Danzo sounded amused. ''Is that a threat?''

Naruto released a chuckle as he went further away from Danzo. ''Hardly,'' the blond said, disappearing into the darkness of the base.

''That is a first, Danzo-sama,'' Fuu said after Naruto had disappeared. While the blond never had any respect to Danzo, he never showed any hostile attitude towards Danzo. He had never for once threatened any of the Root agents.

''Well it is his last day, or so he thinks. If he thinks that it is over, he has one thing coming for him,'' Danzo stated, calmly. It was only over until he said so. No one just walked away from his grip, especially with what Naruto knows.

''Should we keep an eye on him?'' Naruto was not the one to be erased, not because they could not, but because he held the Kyuubi. The Bijuu was one weapon Danzo was not willing to throw away.

''No, there is no need for that,'' Danzo said with a wave of his hand. ''Get me Toru and so we can know what Orochimaru gave him.''

''Hai, Danzo-sama.''

**The following day**

''I miss my friend,'' Naruto muttered walking towards his kitchen. While he had people he called family, he had but one true friend. Perhaps today would be a good day to visit him. They had not been in contact for about a month now. They mostly kept their meetings subtle. His friend had graduated last June, which makes it a year now.

Sighing, Naruto looked inside his fridge, looking for something to eat. He wanted something that would be welcomed within his stomach. By welcomed he means something that will stay there, something that he will eat and feel satisfied until the next shift. There were some meals that were only made for taste. He only ate such meals when he was overjoyed and when he wanted to starve himself.

He made himself some black tea and settled down on his dining table. It was always like this every morning. He always ate his meals alone, that is if Aika was not present. He never had any visitor inside his apartment. Now that he thought of it, the only people who have ever been into his apartment were Aika and the Sandaime, aside from Root and the normal Anbu. Only Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino knew where he lived. He had not shown Shino where he lived, but the Aburame had a tendency of sending his ''flies'' to his academy classmates.

One he had found out this, he was able to scare them away from him. It was enough that the Sandaime always watched him with his crystal ball, and added to that, there were Anbu would watched him most of the days. Having his own classmate keep an eye on him would only serve to annoy him to the point of suicide. Yes, he would certainly have to kill something to get over his annoyance. Still, he was certain that once he was assigned to a team, he would no longer be watched by the Anbu.

This would surely give him some room to breathe.

A knock on the door brought him out of his musings. Naruto got up and went towards the door before opening. ''My flowers,'' he said looking at the flowers Ino carried rather than the girl herself. ''I was starting to suffocate without a new scent within this apartment.''

Not even a hello?

It was obvious to Ino that he did not give a damn about her; he was concerned about the flowers than her. Well it was not like she wanted him to be concerned about her or anything, but his attitude was not something she expected. She was a girl; he could not just ignore her like that. ''Not even a hello?''

It was then that Naruto looked into her eyes. She stared straight into that left crystal blue eye of his, for a moment. She realized that she had never seen his right eye, she doubted that no one has. It was always covered under his hair, no matter what he did, you could never see it. It was like his hair was glued to his face. She was a bit annoyed when she saw that deep inside that eye was nothing but boredom.

Naruto did not say a word for a moment. ''Take off your shoes and close the door behind you,'' he stated, in a tone that left no room for anything else. It was tone that told you to do it or otherwise.

But he was not just speaking to anyone, he was speaking to Yamanaka Ino, and no one bossed her around. ''Excuse me?''

''Take off your shoes and close the door behind you,'' Naruto repeated the same words and in the same tone. It was like he was a record that was put on a repeat. He had just said it exactly he did at first.

''Who do you think you are you to boss me around?'' Ino questioned, glaring at the back of the blond as he was already walking away from her. The nerve of the guy. He was walking away from her just like that and he expected her to do as he commanded. Who the hell did he think he was?

''Uzumaki Naruto, your customer.'' That ought to finalize everything. But Naruto was not quite done. ''But if you feel that you do not wish to do what I have said, you can close the door and leave, with your flowers. The choice is yours,'' he disappeared from her view when those words left his mouth.

Ino was completely left speechless. She had certainly not expected him to be like that. ''Fine,'' she huffed, and puffed before taking off her shoes. ''And he wonders why every girl calls him a weirdo.'' She mumbled to herself. ''But he is not bad looking. In fact, he is actually good looking. I wonder why I have never noticed...''

Ino trailed off in her thoughts. ''My god, what am I thinking?'' but then she just shrugged. It was not like Sasuke was watching her or something. It would be hell if Sakura was watching her. As long as no one was watching, it was okay. She sighed and entered the room, carrying the flowers she had brought.

Ino was shocked to the core when she entered Naruto's apartment. On the outside, it looked someone who had no care for nothing lived inside. Her mother had refused to tell her who she was taking the flowers to, so she had no idea that she was coming to Naruto. She was truly shocked to see how neat the place was. Everything was placed in order and it certainly did not smell like man. It smelled good. How could the weirdo live in such a place?

It was just unbelievable. She had thought he was one of those guys who cared not for cleanliness. He was always indifferent and nonchalant towards everything around him. And so she had thought he would be same inside his own home. Of course she knew that he lived alone. It was no secret to anyone that her fellow blond was an orphan. But then again, most orphans lived at the orphanage instead of living on their own since they would have no one to take of them.

''Not bad for someone without parents to grind him to clean up his mess,'' Ino commented as she walked towards the little kitchen, where her fellow blond was sitting, sipping his tea in silence. It was either she had spoken before he could or he just found it not worth responding before she spoke again. ''My mother told me to bring this flowers to you. She said sorry for the late delivery.''

Naruto sipped his tea as though he had not heard the blonder girl. When she was about to explode, he spoke in a smooth tone, bordering nonchalance. ''I see, I have been waiting for a few days now.''

''Grrr,'' Ino was now becoming irritated with his attitude. He spoke like he was not even speaking to her. He was focused on his tea not on her. ''No wonder the girls dislike you. You are frustrating!''

This seemed to catch his attention. He placed his cup down, tilted his head a little and stared at her. ''What girls?'' he paused for a moment. ''You mean those annoying breast less fan girls?''

''...''

''I certainly would not want to be liked by either of them. Who cares for a girl without breasts? Certainly not me. But you on the other have a package, but you are just like them, the difference is that you have breasts,'' Naruto responded, giving Ino a charming smile, that almost melted her if she was not insulted.

''I am not annoying!'' He had put her in the same class as the rest of the fan girls. That did not make her feel good at all.

''...how loud. No wonder no other boy shows interest in you girls. Your very voice is enough to give me a head ache,'' Naruto said walking away from the girl, with his flower.

''If you say more, I swear I will pound you until I knock each your teeth out, all of them,'' Ino spoke in a very dangerous low tone.

Naruto turned to look at her with a raised brow. ''Feisty little thang,'' he muttered quietly. But did not say anything to infuriate the girl. He certainly did not want to get into a meaningless argument. ''Stay still, I am going to get your money.'' He said walking past the girl towards his room. A few moments later he returned.

''Finally,'' Ino said, as though she had been waiting for him for quite a long time.

''I am running low on cash. If I continue to spend more I wont have any money to pay for my rent and the landlord is not very nice to those who don't pay,'' Naruto mumbled looking at his wallet. Well, he was going to become a shinobi soon, he would get some increase in allowance and he will be able to pay up what needs to be paid.

But it was not that he had no other stash of cash he was not supposed to have. The money that was running out was the one he was supposed to have in his wallet.

''You pay your own rent?'' Ino asked, looking surprised. She had no idea that he had to worry about his own rent. ''So that is why mom told me to tell you to come and help out at the garden, if you wanted.''

''I think I will pass on that,'' Naruto said walking closer to Ino, very close. He stopped just inches from her. He placed his hand on her cheek and felt her tense under his touch. He gave her a smile. ''You know, there are other ways I can pay for the flowers...'' he whispered into her ear in a sly tone, full of ''other'' intentions.

''Pervert!'' Ino shrieked and pushed him away from her. Her cheeks were shaded pink, which was obvious that the Yamanaka had allowed her thoughts to wonder on the implications of his words.

''You are blushing,'' Naruto stated, smiling.

''No I'm not. You are seeing things!'' Ino denied the claim putting both her hands on her cheeks. She could not believe that the weirdo had actually put her in this position. He had made her blush. This was something that even in her worst nightmare never happened, not even if Sasuke was dead.

Naruto shook his head, never losing his smile. ''You have a wild imagination, Ino. You were already thinking about reaching the seventh heaven with me.''

''N-no, I wasn't!'' she denied his claim, this time stuttering. She finally regained her coolness and held out her right hand. Naruto handed her the pay. ''If you tell anyone about this, I will deny it and kill you.''

Naruto smiled. ''I won't tell a soul that you are a naughty girl. Perhaps I might tell Sasuke since he obviously has no soul. But then again, he might not care since he is somewhat a homo,'' the blond stated, quietly, but Ino heard him clearly.

Ino glared at him. ''Don't talk about Sasuke like that! You know nothing about him!'' she spun around and left him without another word. It was obvious that she did not like the comment about her Sasuke-kun. Neither of the fan girls appreciated it when someone spoke things about Sasuke that they did not like.

''What a dramatic turn of events,'' he almost laughed. ''If someone told me that brooding Sharinganless Uchiha had placed a loyalty seal on these foolish girls, I would certainly not find it hard to believe,'' he mumbled as he went back to his seat to continue with his meal.

As soon as the inevitable banging of the door occurred, Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of indifference. ''Now, how am I going to kill time before I see the Sandaime?''

**That is the end of this chapter. I had written it a week ago, editing it had been a big problem for me. It is obvious to anyone who reads my stories that my editing skills are below par. **

**I have been working hard on a clear goal for this story, but I have finally worked through everything. Saying that is not to say that I had no clear goal in the story for Naruto; the headache is how you expand it all into a story of a good length. But I have been able to pull things through. So the length of the story will possibly reach at about 200k. I have gone through to chapter 8 and Naruto's team has yet to start a mission.**

**Although some people to like doing things differently, like putting Naruto on a team without either Sasuke or Sakura, I feel that I cannot write things to the way I want them to be without using one of them. That said, there won't be drastic changes to anything, however things will turn out differently. As you can already see, Jiraiya has made his presence known inside Konoha. So things will turn out differently.**

**And I am not afraid to kill certain characters, regardless of who they are.**

**The pairing will ultimately be Naruto x Samui. I do believe that I have written this somewhere. **

**While Naruto had allowed others to push him, it won't be like that forever, I doubt you will be seeing it in the next chapters.**

**That will end this A/N. **

**Sir Rob Mulaudzi **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Flash Back**

Naruto sighed as he looked his hands. His body has gone through pain that had never thought he would ever experience in his life. He was sure that if he was not a Jinchuriki, he would have been died by now due to the pain being inflicted to his body. It was like he'd been put through a torture session by Orochimaru and Ibiki. However, even with all this pain, even with all the bisection, his skin never looked like it had gone through any of that.

He would've to thank the Kyuubi on that. Despite everything that happened to his body, how many wounds and gashes he received, the Bijuu kept healing him. His muscles kept regenerating; it was like he was an immortal. However, he acknowledged that if things continued like this, this would shorten his life span considerably. The sick sadist doing all this didn't seem to care about that even if he acknowledged the fact. He was however, grateful that his Uzumaki DNA had brought him a strong life-force.

At least everything has now stopped. He was free from pain. However, this time, unlike the previous times, he was left with a scar across his back. The Kyuubi had been unable to regenerate everything back to places. He would've to hide it via genjutsu. He was no good in it now, but he would've to learn.

''You won't return to Konoha for three months. Send that blood clone; I helped you create, back to the village. You need to condition your body to adapt to the modifications,'' Madara stated as he appeared before Naruto.

''Hai, Madara-sama,'' Naruto responded in a calm, emotionless tone. He was no longer smiling, each time he smiled; this man would tell him to wipe the smile off his face because there was nothing to smile about.

''Follow me,'' Madara said as he turned his heels and away from the blond.

''Hai,'' Naruto winced as he got out of bed. His body was still hurting, but he gotten used to pain. It did not hurt as much now. He got out and followed Madara into the dark passages of the hideout.

Madara finally entered another room, before settling down on his large seat. Due to his age, frailness of his body, he couldn't afford to stand for too long. ''Settle down, this will take some time.''

Naruto did as instructed and sat down on the ground. He looked back at Madara and spoke. ''What is it that you wish to speak with me, Madara-sama?''

''Project Tsuki No Me,'' Madara stated, calmly. ''Black Zetsu has already told you everything about it. What he didn't inform you was that the plan has already started, and you will be working with other people.''

Naruto nodded and took out his little black book. Madara didn't react to this, the last time he peeked on it, its pages were just empty and the blond only said there were just records. But he never explained to him what anything about it. ''I'd picked up on that. Zetsu stated that there was someone you'd trained and was currently going by your name. There is also someone else who has your eyes. I don't know who, but I do know that they are not in possession of your other student.'' Naruto explained looking into his book. ''This has led me to believe that the other student and the one with your eyes have already started working on Tsuki no Me.''

It always irked Madara that Naruto was a bit smarter for someone so young and the fact that when they spoke these days, the blond didn't always look into his eyes; he always stared into his book. He could even flip a page while he was talking, but he never missed anything he said. It was fine anyhow; he still had a few years to manipulate the boy. ''My other student, as you say, is Uchiha Obito. I found him dying during the Third Shinobi World War. I rescued him there and brought him here. He wished to return to his home to continue his life but along the way he saw that this reality was cruel and would never change and so he returned to me.''

Naruto was quite for a few moments. He flipped a page before responding. ''I find it curious that Uchiha Madara would allow someone to leave like that after he had saved his life. Could it be perhaps that you saved his life because you wanted to use him? If so, then why would you just allow him to go? At that time you were already too old to continue with the plan.'' Naruto paused for a moment. He looked at Madara for a few seconds before looking back at his book. ''That is unless you had something planned. Since no doubt you had failed to convince him about the flawed shinobi world, which would explain why he chose to return home, another way to convince him otherwise was probably used.''

The fact that the boy already knew him in and out brought so many questions to him. Naruto was very different from Obito. However, He decided not to comment on what the blond was speculating. ''My other student is Uzumaki Nagato. He is older than Obito and he is the one who has my eyes.''

''There are still Uzumaki around this world. I thought everyone of them would be dead,'' Naruto stated, he didn't even sound a bit happy about the fact that there were survivors from his mother's clan.

''When Uzushiogakure was destroyed, a few survivors scattered around the world. However, most of them are dead. Nagato's parents are also dead - they were killed during the Second Shinobi World War when he was still younger,'' Madara explained calmly.

''I see,'' Naruto paused before closing his book. ''Uzumaki are related to Senju. This makes Nagato a good candidate to wield the Rinnegan without any drawbacks. What is the deal between Obito and Nagato, then?''

''Obito knows everything,'' Madara responded.

''About the plan...'' Naruto finished. This means not everything else. But Nagato was left in the dark.

''Yes, that is what is important,'' Madara stated.

''How do I fit in this picture then? Obito is an Uchiha and Nagato has the Rinnegan, they should be able to fulfill this plan without any troubles. If Obito is trained by you, then he should know how to manipulate people,'' Naruto paused for a moment realizing something. Nagato was not trained by Madara; this means the manipulator between the pair would be Obito. ''Obito...'' he said, leaving for Madara to figure out the rest.

''He is too emotional and I believe he will betray me. I cannot deny that he is smart, but his mental stability makes him dangerous to leave unchecked. There are no problems with Nagato, he can be easily manipulated. Obito has already done that,'' Madara stated.

''You've not told me of my role in all this,'' Naruto said, looking straight at Madara.

When looking at the blonds' eyes, Madara could only see curiosity, nothing more. If it was faked, he could have easily deduced it. He was a master manipulator after all. ''Watch Obito, and keep close ties with Nagato. You are fit for this role; you are not emotional like Obito and have nothing to lose in this world. You have no one, no family, nothing to live for. But Tsuki no Me gives you a purpose,'' Madara watched Naruto's body language carefully, but it revealed nothing. ''Nagato can revive me using the Rinnegan. However, should there be problems, you will have to revive me yourself, take care of both Nagato and Obito. My eyes must be reserved for my return though. With all the body modifications, Nagato and Obito shouldn't be a problem to you.''

Naruto absorbed everything silently before speaking. ''Within the eternal genjutsu I can have both my parents. I can smile in the comfort of my parents. Perhaps I may even get a younger sister,'' he smiled slightly at the thought. He was really thinking of it. It would be really beautiful. With how famous his father was, he could be the prince of Konoha.

Madara allowed the blond to smile. That smile was by no means a fake. ''Yes.'' He then paused for a moment. ''Even when wielding my eyes, you should be able to access my Sharingan, and all its abilities unlike Obito and Nagato who can only access the Rinnegan.''

''I can use both the Rinnegan and Sharingan. This means that I can access your perfect Susano'o. Interesting. So I'll wield the legendary powers of Uchiha Madara,'' Naruto stated. ''So that is what the experiments were for or perhaps I can a Rinnegan of my own given the modifications.''

Before Madara could respond, a swirling vortex appeared within the room. He then spoke. ''Ah, Naruto, this is Obito. Obito, take off your mask so Naruto can see your face.''

Naruto took out his book, again. ''Interesting,'' Both Madara and Obito couldn't tell what he found interesting but neither asked.

**Flashback End**

**Hokage's office**

Hiruzen stared at Naruto with mild curiosity. Each time the blond came to see him, he felt like he was seeing a complete stranger, like each time he came, he was new person. Impossible? Yes it was, but he couldn't shake off the feeling. Naruto was many things, some of the things he failed to even define. With lack of definition, he couldn't even hope to begin to understand anything.

The feeling he got, what his experienced revealed when looking at Naruto, it was that the blond was a mountain of mystery. Despite being young, the blond could be so mysterious, such that even times he was left solving a puzzle that toyed with his old, but sharp mind.

Over the past days he had discovered little, but much in terms of weight. What he has discovered led him to believe that Naruto knew some of the things that he wasn't supposed to know. However, he still couldn't prove it. Just to be sure, he would continue to keep a close eye on the blond. It would do him no good if Naruto continued to be mysterious.

There was once a time that Naruto had managed to sneak in behind him. That day, he had not sensed anything, not a damn thing. The blond had walked in behind him, the Sandaime Hokage, God of Shinobi, the professor. He had nearly welcomed a heart attack that day, but he had dismissed it as a fluke. However, now he was starting to think that it may not have been a fluke.

''Judging by the way you are looking at me, I'd be inclined to think that you are trying to read my mind,'' Naruto stated, sounding a bit amused by the stare of the Sandaime. The old man had been staring at him for more than a minute, looking to be deep in thought.

The Sandaime chuckled. ''Sorry my boy, I was lost in thought,'' Hiruzen stated with a small smile. ''I may have been trying to get into your head.'' He admitted, never losing his smile.

Sometimes Naruto came here and acted like a child he was, sometimes they had some good conversations. Today it seemed like one of those days Naruto wasn't going to be laughing hard with him or demanding something. It was going to be those days, they had a good chat. It always felt like he was speaking to someone older.

Naruto hid the fact that he wasn't stupid to him. Indifferent to many things? Yes he was and that also not hidden from anyone. This troubled him greatly though. He had failed to get the blond interested in anything and now he had graduated. He would at least make the team selection interesting.

''You would've only found ramen noodles if you'd dived into my head,'' Naruto responded calmly, eliciting a chuckle from the Hokage.

''You may be right about that,'' Hiruzen smiled. ''Please take a seat,'' Hiruzen stated. Naruto had been standing in front of his desk since he walked into his office.

Naruto did as told. ''It would be cool if one could read the mind of another person just by looking at them, huh?'' the blond sounded a bit thoughtful. Certainly, the ability would really be useful to have.

Hiruzen couldn't deny that, but still, ''ability like that would be dangerous in the wrong hands.''

Naruto sighed. ''Do you always have to be extra-cautious in everything?'' It wasn't the first time he had heard the Sandaime say something like that. Words such as those took out the fun in everything.

Hiruzen only smiled, but didn't respond to the question. ''How do you feel now that you have graduated? If I remember, it was quite a hustle to get you accepted to the academy. Moreover, I had to force you into going.''

''Good and relieved; if I had to spend another year in that prison, I would've committed suicide.''

''The academy isn't that bad Naruto. If you'd gone there with the right attitude you would have enjoyed your time there and made some friends,'' the Sandaime was not pleased with the fact that Naruto had no friends. Yes, he regularly talks with Chouji and Shikamaru, but according to Jiraiya, and Kakashi, they weren't exactly friends.

Naruto shrugged in response.

The Third Hokage sighed. ''How about we talk on our way to the ramen stand? I haven't treated you to some ramen in some time and I fear that we may no longer get the chance as time moves forward.''

Naruto nodded with a smile. ''Okay, but you have to allow me to eat as many bowls as I want.''

''You always eat as many as you want even if I tell you not to,'' Hiruzen reminded the blond with a chuckle.

''I just can't help myself; ramen tastes a lot better when someone is treating you, especially when you're the one buying.'' Naruto said a bit happily.

''Well, soon you're going to be earning your own money as a shinobi, you'll have to treat me too as I can experience this taste you speak of,'' the Sandaime stated, ever so smiling warmly as he stood up from his seat.

''Deal''

"So, Naruto, what do you hope to achieve as a shinobi?" The Sandaime asked as the two left the entrance of the Hokage tower. They had left his office in some peaceful silence before he had decided to break the silence.

Naruto looked a bit thoughtful before responding, "I don't really know. However, I do hope that when I see the heart of the shinobi world, I'll find something."

Sarutobi nodded and responded. "Some make their choices when they are still at the academy. I think you've grown up to think of your own dream. What do you hope to see outside there?"

"I don't hope to see anything but I wish to know what it is really like to be out there. The teachers at the academy never said it was fun being a shinobi, but they never told us otherwise when we say it is. This has led me to believe there are many things outside the walls, good and bad," Naruto responded calmly, ignoring the blatant glares that were sent his way.

It didn't matter if he was with the Sandaime, these fools still glared at him. Although he ignored it and never gave it a thought, he could sense that it didn't please the old man beside him. There were even times when the old would even send a killer intent to scare off the glaring villagers.

"There are indeed many things outside the walls. People interpret it definitely, but it is not always as people expect it to be, especially for a shinobi."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime, "How do you interpret it, old man?"

The Third Hokage merely smiled, placed his right hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his hair a bit, he responded. "I'll tell you when you define what you wish to achieve as a shinobi, how about that?"

**The following day **

**Academy**

The road to ninja was finally starting to look good. They'd finally graduate from this god forsaken place. No offence to Iruka, but a time came when they really didn't enjoy sitting for the classes the man taught. However, there was little that could be done because of they were just kids, and had little say in anything. Naturally, it was the adults who did all the talking for them. Sometimes even for things that they really didn't like.

Parents did think they know what best after all.

Despite their barely contained excitement, they didn't fully understand the nature of the shinobi would. Who could fault them? They were just brats after all. Being a shinobi was not as ''cool'' as they really made it out to be, but the brats didn't know that. Iruka never bothered to teach them what was truly outside those walls.

The chunin himself had faced the cold slap and had been grinded by the sharp fangs of the world these kinds so dream of joining. He'd been embarrassed as a shinobi while he was outside the wall of Konoha. He had his fair experience to know that these children were going to realize soon enough that the shinobi world was not as wonderful as thought.

Sometimes you could face things that made your tomorrow look bleak, things that made you think twice about returning to the field. Iruka had done it once, and he wasn't going to do it again. Being a shinobi wasn't for him - he understood that quite well. Teaching some skills and knowledge to the little brats was what he could do best.

Iruka sighed, watching the students from a secret place so that they couldn't see him. Today he had decided to observe his class for a little while longer before he finally decided to take his time. It was not yet time for class to begin, but they had already filled of course.

Naturally, Naruto wasn't in the class. The very thought of the blond turned his thoughts black and painted a huge frown on his face. When it came to Naruto, Iruka didn't know what to expect. He just hoped that things turned out for the best.

Everyone else settled inside the class and the appearance of Naruto was what they waited for. It didn't take long for the blond to enter the class. Today he was wearing something different; he wore dark black shinobi pants and shoes to match his pants in color. His entire upper body was covered by a long sleeved black shirt that matched just fine the other pieces bellow his waist. His hands were covered with white bandages that went south in color. All the other pieces of his attire were black, the bandages stood out in white.

The only thing that remained the same was the mask of indifference.

Sasuke felt his stomach twist and turn when he saw the blond enter the class. His hands were both inside his pockets, and he looked like he would rather be somewhere he else than this place. That mask of indifference, and attitude, the way he walked, he could read nothing from it. Sometimes the movements of Naruto painted ''I don't care'' inside his mind.

His cold stare did nothing but to blow the blond a cool breeze and it plunged out his nerves, making him feel uneasy. A stare contest with the blond was out of the question. Despite being the brooding and cold hearted king, he couldn't stare at those eyes for too long without feeling like he was a being stared at a superior being.

These all made him hate the blond more. What really stirred his frustrations and fury was the fact that whether he hated the blond or not, Naruto would not care. The thought raged through his mind and colored murderous pictures of the blond. Whether someone called it sick or not, he didn't care. As long as it was able to quench his ever growing desire to murder the blond, he couldn't complain.

Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes staring at Naruto and she looked at him.

'Look at him, acting all cool and careless, cha!' her inner thoughts raged, glaring holes on his forehead.

It wasn't fair that he had to gain Sasuke's attention. It was enough that she had to complete with the pig on her right hand side, but competing with that loser, arrogant bastard that cares for nothing because he has nothing was not something she was not willing to allow. Sasuke belonged to her, and Her only.

What was so interesting about him anyway? Her eyes wondered from head to toe, and she still could not find anything that was special about him. Sure he had a great hair style and wore nice clothes and was kind of cool with his attitude, but it shouldn't be enough to attract Sasuke's attention.

It was a bit ironic that Sakura didn't realize that she'd complemented Naruto, and then say there was nothing good about his looks.

Sakura watched the blond like a predator watching its prey. How could he be so like that? If he mistimed his footsteps and fell down on the floor with his annoying face, she wouldn't mind adding to the insult by stepping over him. He was a low life orphan who had nothing after all. It wouldn't be wrong to use him in the same way she does with the welcome mat at her entrance door at home.

Naruto resisted with all his might the urge to roll his eyes feeling the stare of the flat pink head girl sitting between Sasuke and Ino on the front row. He could only imagine that kind of filthy thoughts her weak mind might be formulating. A girl such as Sakura was predictable. He could predict what she could be doing the whole day without missing a thing.

The only thing that made him look twice at the row the pink loving girl was sitting at was the blonde Yamanaka girl. At least Ino wasn't that bad.

''Hello Ino,'' Naruto greeted - the mask of indifference all but a memory. He sat on the desk just aside Ino, facing her, his back facing Iruka's stage. ''How do you do today?''

Ino narrowed her eyes trying to contemplate what Naruto was trying to achieve. Her mind just went black when searching for answers. Seeing that he wasn't going away, the Yamanaka responded, ''I'm well, Naruto, you?'' She spoke in a sweet tone and smile that was by no means forced.

It was the probably the first time he'd been asked his health by a fellow academy student. Shikamaru had no time for such little things. Smiling, Naruto responded. ''I'm well. You look lovely as always. You sure do take care of your body...''

Some watched as the scene unfolded with mild interest. It was a rare scene to see Naruto conversing with someone other than those in his 'circle'. Moreover, he was also smiling. Usually, he spoke with the mask of indifference planted across his face, his tone also more than willing to match his expression.

While Sasuke settled for watching at the corner of his right eye, Sakura gaped openly at what was unfolding beside her. She certainly couldn't begin to fathom it. The loser had just complemented her pig friend and he was chatting to her like they were some sort of...frie... She dare not say it. It was unspeakable.

''Well, I've to take care of my body if...'' Sasuke-kun is going to take notice of me, the blonde Yamanaka finished in thought. She wasn't going to say it aloud to the blond lest he make some shitty comment.

Naruto leaned a bit closer to her, and gave her a sly smile, eyes pulsating with playfulness, and spoke the words that she so often wished Sasuke would say to her. ''Perhaps I should come by at your house some time and allow you to take care of my body too.''

''Cha!'' Sakura could no longer it any longer. She turned to her left and looked her Sasuke-kun. ''Sasuke-kun, please tell me I'm dreaming.'' As those words escaped her lips, Sakura entertained the thought of allowing Sasuke to kiss her so she could wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Sasuke said nothing, suddenly feeling the loss of interest, his gaze darted outside the classroom through the window.

''Ino,'' Naruto left the affectionate -chan on purpose, ''Is she really okay upstairs? I mean that isn't normal. You should take her to your father so he can take a look inside her head. You never know, there might a worm feasting on her brain, affecting its functional capabilities...'' The blond said sounding concerned, much to Ino's amusement.

Ino laughed looking straight at Sakura. Naruto had said it knowing that Sakura could hear him and the look on her face was just priceless. She was sure that even Sasuke's lips twitched for a second. ''Good one Naruto,'' Ino said after her recovery from her laughter.

''What in the world of Kami-sama is happening?'' It was the thought that ran amongst those watching the scene in the front row.

''Sasuke-kun, are you going to allow him to say something like that about me?'' Sakura asked looking straight at her Uchiha. He was her dream, so she thought would be more than willing to retaliate in her place. However, his reaction, lack of rather, left her speechless.

Naruto shook his head slightly, his mask of indifference slipping back to its rightful place. He looked at the pink haired girl who was close to hitting him. ''Are you slow? Did you mother hit you by a hammer while you were still little.''

That was the last straw, while Ino could not help but be amused, Sakura nearly punched Naruto on his annoying face. The blond wasn't in the mood to be hit and so he had jumped away from the desk to avoid being hit by the girl. His eyes just stared at the seething girl impassively.

'''Che,'' Sakura hissed with a glare that bounced off Naruto. ''At least I have a mother,'' she finished the punch line and folded her hands across her flat chest, to complement matters, she huffed.

Ino winced at those words while Sasuke watched with interest. Some found it funny while others were just indifferent towards it. Who cared if he had no mother?

Naturally, Naruto's mask of indifference never slipped off his face, his words were a contradiction to his tone and expression. ''Ouch,'' he said. ''I'm wounded.'' He looked at Ino, and smiled at her once more. ''I'm going to sit back and allow Kiba to lick my wounds.''

When those words finally sunk in, Ino burst out in laughter as she understood what Naruto meant. The blond said he was wounded, Kiba is often put in the same boat as a dog, a wounded dog licks its wounds, but Naruto was going to sit back and allow Kiba, the dog, to lick his wounds for him.

Naruto went his merry way, leaving an amused Ino and a confused Sakura.

''What did he mean by that?'' Sakura questioned her rival. She would be downright pissed off if Naruto was making fun of her. She would beat the crap of the loser if it was the case.

Ino looked at her friend and rival, she was tempted to ask the same question Naruto asked; 'are you slow?' However, Sakura wasn't slow, she knew that. But sometimes, well, her mind just seemed to fail her. ''It was nothing,'' Ino finally responded.

''You'd better not be laughing at me, Ino-pig.'' Sakura's confused look turned into a smirk. ''Have you forgotten that I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun today? I might even be put in the same team as him...''

Naturally, Ino retorted and threw fit verbal insults.

Hinata smiled watching Naruto slowly make his way to his seat. The blond was truly strong. She thought that he would have flipped when Sakura made the mother comment. However there was nothing in him to suggest otherwise. Only a strong person would brush a comment such as the one the pink head girl made without as much as twitching.

It positions had been swapped; she would've run home crying. She wasn't strong enough to take such words. She too had lost her mother at a young age, but she still had her father. However, an insensitive comment like the one Sakura made would have tore through her defenses like a nuclear bomb.

Inside his office, the Sandaime felt a pang of guilt coursing through his heart. Although Naruto showed no outward reaction to Sakura's words, he knew for certain that the blond felt something inside his heart. The guilt inside him made his paper work look like a mountain to climb. If only he could tell Naruto of his parents, if only that stupid girl knew who his parents were, she wouldn't have said such words.

Sometimes Hiruzen wondered how Naruto dealt with it all. If the glaring hatred from the ungrateful villagers was not enough, he had to face such blasphemy in the hands of his fellow academy students. He really couldn't begin to fathom what was inside of Naruto's heart.

He hoped that this kind of behavior did not turn Naruto's heart into a deep well of darkness. The future was also bleak; nothing much with the villagers was changing much. To make matters worse, Naruto wasn't even bothering to get them to think better of him. If anything, he didn't appear to care and that scared him.

He could only hope that Jiraiya would make his move before things became impossible to repair. The dam was already leaking large amounts of water on both sides, and if his loyal student didn't mend things quickly, everything would fall apart and a lot of people would be affected by it all.

Naruto took his seat quietly before placing his left hand on the desk; palm on his left cheek, his book was ready to be released.

''You really do know how to put on a show,'' Shikamaru said, turning around to face the blond. He did not expect the iconic mask Naruto always carried to go away and was not disappointed when it didn't leave his face.

''This is my last day coming here, I thought I should do something a bit differently and I just couldn't help myself,'' Naruto responded, tilting his head a little to allow its weight to fall on his hand.

''I didn't know that you were familiar with Ino. Your recent attitude towards her and every other girl in this class was as the same mask of indifference you always carry,'' He was definitely not asking a question. He'd merely stated a simple fact that he knew Naruto wasn't going to deny.

''Eh, things change,'' Naruto responded with a slight nonchalant shrug of his right shoulder, '' and she is a little interesting, thing, wouldn't you agree? While that flat girl is smart, her mind often takes naps in the wrong time. However, Ino may not be book smart, but her curious personality and perceptiveness makes her an interesting person.''

Naruto's eyes were still fixed on Shikamaru and the Nara digested everything and washed it over with a nod. ''While I have no doubt you are aware of your surroundings more than you let on, I didn't think you would've taken an interest in her because of her ''flaw.'' Shikamaru chose to use the emphasized word because that is how Naruto saw the fan girl attitude.

''I can overlook it if she can act normal for some until Sasuke is brought up,'' Naruto responded, still not backing out of the staring contest with Shikamaru.

''When did you become friends with her anyway? You had yet to speak with her since you joined our class, I don't want to believe that you've known her all this time and have just been keeping your relationship a secret,'' while Shikamaru had no doubt Naruto was able to keep secrets, he was sure Ino was not the one who could keep a friendship a Naruto a secret.

Seeing that Shikamaru looked away from him, declaring him winner of their little contest, Naruto took out his book and held it on his right hand while his head was still resting on his left hand. ''I recently took interest in her.'' He gave a simple response while his eyes were fixed on his book.

Shikamaru nodded in acceptance and rested his head on the desk before speaking, ''Who do you think you are going to be placed on a team with?''

''I already have a wild guess as to whom one of my teammates will be. You have the same guess,'' Naruto responded in a tone that clearly drew the whole picture of how he felt about the person who was to be his teammate. Shikamaru didn't need to guess how Naruto felt about it.

Kiba chose to walk in as the two were in a pause. He sat beside between Chouji and Shikamaru, his back facing the front of the class, face turned to Naruto who was sitting at the back row. ''Yoh!''

Naruto never bothered to spare the Inuzuka a glance; he flipped a page before responding. ''Hello, Kiba,'' it was a simple response that escaped his lips.

Kiba almost frowned at that ''I don't care attitude'', but he was used to it. However it still didn't stop him from taking a swipe at the blond. ''Man, I don't want to be in a team with you. I would rather spend another year here, in the academy, than being tied on a team with a loser like you. You could probably get me killed while taking a nap.''

Naruto could identify some disdain, and a bit of frustrations in the voice of Kiba. The Inuzuka has never been able to bottle up his emotions, and this made it easy for him to read the boy. Never showing Kiba his left eye, as it was still fixed on his black book, Naruto responded in the same ''I don't care'' tone he always used. ''The feeling is mutual, Kiba.''

There was no snort, no anger or anything. The words just seemed to flow out of his mouth as though it was the most natural thing to say. The lack of anything tangible to read left Kiba's mind raging, but he did nothing rash. ''I pray to Kami for the poor souls who are going to be held back by a loser like you.'' The disdain when he mentioned ''loser'' never left his voice.

Shikamaru sighed, inwardly. 'Well, at least Naruto doesn't appear to be in the mood to make fun of Kiba,' he thought idly. However, if the dog loving boy continued to throw nonsense like that to Naruto, he was going to get it soon. Well, at least this familiar picture wasn't going to be played in his mind on a daily occurrence after today.

''I also pray for the souls who will be teamed with you, Kiba,'' Naruto still refrained from name calling the boy. He was no longer going to see the smut face of the Inuzuka, he was no longer going to keep the normal ritual in play.

Now this kind of response was getting on Kiba's head. It was enough that the blond had deemed his presence not worth looking up at, but this was just pushing it. ''What is that book you are always reading? I've never been able to take a good look at it...'' Kiba said, changing the subject.

This is picked up Shikamaru's curiosity. The Nara heir had never seen what was inside the black book, not even once. The only time he was able to take a peak, he found the pages to be empty. However, he knew better. He was certain that he just couldn't see what was written in the book. Still, he never bothered to ask because he knew Naruto was never going to tell him.

Naruto's left eye darted around the class. He could no longer feel the presence of Iruka in the class. He returned to his book before he responded. ''Mind you own breath, Kiba. My book is for my eyes only, and I mean that, seriously.''

Kiba scoffed and tried to swat the book away from Naruto's hand, but he was never able to touch it. The book disappeared from his hand, and the blond gripped him by the wrist, tightly and twisted it enough for him to wince in pain. What kept him from throwing his free hand was the eye that stared keep into his soul. Staring at Naruto's eye felt like staring deep into a void of emptiness.

''Don't do that again, unless you wish Akamaru to carry you to the cold room that reeks of medicine,'' Naruto warned sharply, in a barely audible tone before letting go of Kiba's hand.

The boy massaged his wrist and glared at Naruto. ''Who knew you could get so emotional over a stupid book.'' Kiba spoke in a low growl, not the least appreciating the wince caused by Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond, instead, his right hand was placed on the desk, and his face turned towards the window in his left side. The message was loud to Kiba, ''You are dismissed''.

This turn of events didn't stray from what Shikamaru had predicted when Kiba tried to take away Naruto's book. If Naruto has held that book all this time and has never allowed anyone to touch, what made Kiba think he would be allowed to touch it? He also had little to doubt that if Kiba tried that again, he would end up in a hospital.

Embarrassed and lacking sharp teeth to bite, Kiba walked away towards his seat, eliciting a shake of head from Chouji who had been watching everything from the sidelines. ''One of these days, those two are going to have it all out,'' he said eyeing Shikamaru.

The Nara could only nod. ''At least we won't be there to watch,'' he certainly found no interest in watching Naruto and Kiba do battle, especially when he knew the outcome of the little battle should it occur.

Chouji shook his head slightly. ''Don't you think we will hang out every now and then once we start doing missions?''

''There is a possibility, but I think by that time, Naruto would've grown tired of making fun of Kiba.'' It was likely that the blond would keep his distance or even ignore Kiba to abstain from pointless arguments.

Naruto knew that both Shikamaru and Chouji were aware that he could hear them clearly aside from the laughter's and murmurs going on about the class. Both just knew that he wasn't going to comment on anything they said, well because they hadn't asked him anything. If anything, they were just stating their thoughts aloud. Who was he to stop that train?

In the mist of all the hilly bellies, Iruka finally decided to walk into the class after he had taken everything he needed from the office. The chunin walked carefully towards his desk and sat on the left edge, facing his students.

The chunin watched his students chatter about this and that, never minding his presence. Even these little moments where he had to release a loud shrill to get them to zip their mouths were moments he was certainly going to miss. He would miss these kids and they were probably the best class he has ever taught.

Thinking of the best brought about a ghost frown on his features. Naruto and Shikamaru. His ghostly frown deepened when his eyes found the two; Naruto was staring outside, like always, and Shikamaru looked like he was about to sleep. While he didn't know how Naruto would do if he stopped messing around, he knew that the Nara was a genius. In his tests, he did enough to pass while Naruto only answered questions he thought to be tricky.

Iruka sighed, and gathered his thoughts. He smiled at his students. ''Okay, class, that is enough,'' he said smoothly thinking they would listen since they seemed eager to flee from his class. However, he was proved wrong. They didn't listen. ''SHUT UP!''

'Ah, that touched the sport,' Iruka thought with a gleeful smile spreading across his features. It always brought him a smile when they twitched and winced under the stern glare of his big headed jutsu, so they called it.

''Now that I have your attention,'' the chunin started, a bit happily as though he was who recently graduated. ''Today we are going to assign you to different teams, as I told you the last time we had class.''

Again, the murmurs of excitement erupted. Iruka allowed them to have their moment, only for 3 seconds. ''QUITTE!'' He got the result he was gunning for. He smiled again at his students; well they were no longer his students since they have graduated from the academy. ''Before I tell you which team you've been assigned to, I'd like to say that I'm very proud of you as your former sensei. I'm glad that you all managed to pass the graduation exam. Now, what waits for you is the shinobi world. I still hope that you'll make me and your soon to be senseis' proud.''

A few nods of acceptances and appreciation from the class, and Iruka found more reason to smile. He didn't allow Naruto's blank expression to thief his happiness. No, he had seen it too often to be bothered by it. Though he had thought the blond was going to at least smile a little given that he was no longer going to be contained in this prison, Iruka would still keep his smile.

Iruka coughed a bit to get his class' full attention. ''Now, then Team 1...''

Naruto found no surprises when Iruka started naming the teams. He just listened quietly as Iruka continued his roll, waiting for his name to be called. He was already told who his other teammate will be, and he wasn't disappointed the least by the selection. It was okay from him to be teamed with someone who cared for nothing but himself and his revenge.

''Team 7; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke...'' Iruka never got to finish reading out the last name because a loud screeching voice interrupted him.

''Cha! In your face, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is mine!'' She was now on her feet giving the blonde girl a rather nasty victory sign and grin. It was so much that Ino could not even muster a response.

Iruka cleared his throat. ''Thank you Sakura for that lovely display,'' it was by no means lovely, everyone knew that. ''Now where was I? Oh...as I was saying, the final member of team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto and your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi.''

The unexpected happened...

''Bloody hell!'' It was Naruto who suddenly exclaimed, not looking the least pleased with the selection. All eyes fell on him as he began his rant. ''Bloody hell!'' he repeated. ''I have to be stuck with a homo, brooding king, and to add to the insult I get that thing,'' he looked at Sakura in clear disdain. ''This isn't fair! I don't even think she is even a girl!'' Naruto stopped, appeared to be soothing himself. ''Now that I think of it, she has no breasts, she is obsessed with a homo...'' the blond mused loudly enough for the silent class to hear him.

A light appeared above his head.

''Ah, I got it! Sakura is man pretending to be a girl. This would explain her sick obsession with the homo, and her breasts, lack of rather. I'm positive if we get Hinata to ''inspect'' her with her Byakugan, she will find a manly chest. I feel like I am going to be a third wheel. Sasuke-chan is surely going to come out of the closet now, and I will be standing between two love birds. Oh, Kami-sama, why must I stand between the love of two soul mates,'' Naruto finished, a bit dramatically by raising both his hands and looking above the ceiling before bowing a little.

There was some pregnant silence for a few moments before most of the class burst out laughing, hard in Sakura's expense. Sakura underdeveloped chest has been always a recurring form of amusement, but this was just taking it to another level.

''I'm not a man!'' Sakura tried to defend her honor. ''Sasuke-kun isn't gay. He likes girls!''

''...without breasts...'' Kiba added much to the amusement of the class.

''Can you prove that you're not a man? Can Sasuke prove that he is not gay by kissing Ino?'' Naruto asked in a rather smooth tone.

Iruka felt like glaring at Naruto for his behavior. There was no way Sakura was going to prove anything without making her look insane and Sasuke wasn't going to kiss Ino. Naruto said it on purpose knowing that Sakura wouldn't do anything that would make her look mental.

''Naruto...'' Iruka started in a calm but chilling tone. ''Apologize, now, or I'll make you.''

Naruto gave Iruka an incredulous look, and spoke. ''Say what?''

Shikamaru merely shook his head at the response. However, he still found it curious that Iruka was tough, especially to Naruto. He never allowed Naruto to do anything bad or anything that could be interpreted as bad. He was always trying by all means to push Naruto into the ''right'' way. This was a special treatment that only the blond received. Perhaps it was simply because their teacher saw that Naruto had no one to look up to and decided to be a role model for him.

It was likely so, but Naruto didn't seem to be someone who appreciated such a thing. He was always dismissive towards most things. He has seen Iruka, offer Naruto help in some matters. Though, Naruto didn't accept the help, he always gave Iruka an honest grateful smile.

''I won't repeat it again, Naruto,'' the tone never lost its sharpness and the glare never stopped digging holes on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto sighed; he wasn't expecting Iruka to have him apologize. ''I apologize for my behavior Sakura. It is just that sometimes you act like a man, and I concluded that you may be one. However, that does not excuse me for my insensitive words and for that I am truly sorry,'' the words just left his lips like a soft soothing melody. It would have been a perfect apology if it wasn't for his next words. ''As you stated, I have no mother, and never had one. I've never had anyone teach me proper manners. I guess I should learn from someone like you who is a prime example of a child who is parented well. I mean, you are smart, and slow at the same time; you have an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke, and I'm positive your mother even helped you build the shrine dedicated to Sasuke in your room.''

Talk about an insulting apology.

Iruka shook his head as Sakura was seething - that is after she had been red faced when Naruto mentioned something about a shrine. He almost felt pity for the blond. He knew that Naruto had just insulted Sakura for her behavior. There was nothing to learn from the pink haired head.

''Okay, that is enough!'' Iruka quitted the murmurs that had begun. ''Team 8, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 10; Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma...''

''Looks like you got trouble...'' Naruto stated with a small smirk on his face.

''Don't say,'' Shikamaru groaned. ''That girl is surely trouble and she never shuts up - her mouth is always open. I'm really going to miss some peace time with her around.''

''She is not so bad,'' Naruto tried to ease off Shikamaru's worries. His words were a contradiction to his previous statement. ''You just have to know how to deal with her. However, I don't think either you or Chouji are up to the task.''

''Well, I can avoid her,'' Shikamaru responded in thought. However, as he realized, he could never achieve that. ''At least I don't have it as bad as you. I can get well with Chouji, he and I are friends. You on the hand are stuck with Sakura who hates your guts and it might be said that Sasuke's feelings towards are mutual with Sakura's.''

''At least they'll something in common.''

Shikamaru sweat dropped. That was the best response Naruto could give after leaning that he was stuck with two teammates who hate him... What was certain that was that they weren't going to make things easy for the blond. ''You do know that you are going to have a hard time right? Ino is better than Sakura. Though she is always talking, she isn't as loud as your teammate.''

Naruto offered a nonchalant shrug in response. He took out his black book again, and flipped a few pages before settling on a particular page. He then responded in words. ''I can deal with it.'' An annoying teammate wasn't as bad as the cold glares of the good for nothing villagers.

''Only you can deal with something like that...'' Shikamaru turned to see Iruka who seemed to have been talking while they were busy at the back with their small ''discussion.''

''...this will be all from me. Your Jonin senseis will come to fetch you soon. Don't disappoint me,'' Iruka smiled at the class. He then turned to stare at Naruto and gave him a look that clearly read, ''Especially you Naruto''.

With his job done, Iruka left the class to focus on his other duties. First, he had to see the Sandaime Hokage to discuss a few things with the man. He had no complains with the team selections. However, he was worried about Naruto's team. The blond, Sasuke, and Sakura just didn't mix together. He could only hope that the Sandaime knows what he is doing. He had much trust in the old man and so he wasn't going to have any complains.

Kiba moved closer to Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji. ''Looks like some of us are separated. But I have no complains. I wouldn't want to be stuck with you two lazy bums,'' he said looking between Shikamaru and Chouji, then Naruto. ''It would have been worse if I was teamed up with you. I am glad that I got teamed up with Hinata-chan and Shino isn't that bad.''

''The feeling is mutual, Kiba,'' Naruto responded ever so smoothly. ''I do envy you for the Jonin you've been assigned.''

''You know her?'' Chouji asked with a quirked brow. It wouldn't be a surprise if Naruto knew much about each of their senseis. The blond was well informed about the happenings of Konoha.

''Not personally per say, but I have seen her around. I've to say, she's quite the beauty. If she was my age, I would've been madly in love with her,'' Naruto answered, never looking at the other three teens. His eyes were firmly fixed on his book.

It was Shikamaru's turn to raise a curious eye brow. ''I've never heard you make such comments about an older woman and I've always thought you had no interest in love given that you never make any advances to the girls in this class.''

''They are immature children who understand nothing about love. I have no interest in such kids. I only go woman or ladies who have brains and developed assets,'' Naruto responded, raising his left eye to look at Shikamaru for a moment before looking back at his book.

''Though I never thought I'd say this, but we may have something in common,'' Kiba stated with a grin and a sly tone.

''Somehow after hearing those words come out of your mouth, I feel the need to change my preferences...''

Kiba glared before he sighed. There was no point in getting riled up because of this. ''Can't you go a second without being an ass?''

Naruto looked up at Kiba, and then tilted his head. ''Do you understand what is meant by an ''ass?'''

Yuhi Kurenai then entered the class. She looked around the class for a moment before nodding inwardly. Before she could call for her team, the blond brat at the back row winked at her in a subtle way. Nobody saw it as his left eye only turned to her for second while his face was still facing his book. Kurenai didn't know whether to feel insulted or be angry.

In the end, she just shrugged. ''Team 8, follow me,'' she said before turning her heels to leave the class. Three of her students didn't need to be called twice, they quickly followed their sensei.

''I hope I never see you again, Naruto!'' Kiba said while he turned to follow the rest of his teammates.

''The feeling might be mutual, Kiba,'' Naruto responded quietly, But the Inuzuka heard him clearly. He just didn't say anything in response.

''Do you have any gum on you,'' Naruto asked, not particularly to anyone, but Chouji responded.

''No.''

Naruto nodded and became silent.

A minute later, Asuma walked into the class, looking a bit bored. He looked at the remaining lively students before calling out. ''Team 9, follow me.''

Shikamaru yawned as he stood up. ''Well, Naruto, it was fun knowing you...''

''Likewise,'' Naruto responded keeping his left eye trained on his book rather than the Nara talking to him. It wasn't like they weren't going to see each other. They would, but after some time as they would all be busy with the teams.

''Take it easy on your teammates, Naruto,'' Chouji said with a small smile before following Shikamaru from behind.

After that, the other Jonins came and went away with their new students. Naruto almost frowned when he felt a familiar presence. ''Yoh, Devil!''

Naruto looked up at Anko with an impassive gaze, but said nothing. He looked back at his book, ignoring the Special Jonin.

''Yoh evil, didn't ya hear me?'' Anko called again, voice raised, hands on her waist, staring expectantly at Naruto.

''What?'' The tone was empty and a leaking a feeling of impatience.

''Come on, don't be like that,'' Anko responded with a grin on her face. She sighed when Naruto ignored her again in favor of his book. Well, at least she tried. ''Team 3, follow me!''

After a few more minutes, the class was almost empty except for team 7. Their Jonin sensei had yet to come fetch them. Sakura was not complaining much, with everyone else gone, except for Naruto; she could enjoy some peace and quietness close to her Sasuke-kun.

Any attempt for a conversation with the Uchiha resulted in silence from the Uchiha. He was not listening to anything she was saying. Still, it didn't stop Sakura from telling him about everything she likes and everything she could think. The reality that Sasuke was on another dimension, far beyond her reach didn't register within her head.

After the girl got tired of talking, she looked at Naruto; he was minding his own business. Though he wasn't doing anything to infuriate her, his mere presence was bothering her. Moreover, it has been two hours already and her damn sensei had yet to appear.

''Naruto, don't just sit there. Go look for our sensei!'' It was by no means a request; she was ordering him to look for their good for nothing sensei.

Naruto did not even bother to look at the girl. He merely continued reading his book like he'd not heard her issue her command. While he knew that Kakashi had an iconic record of being late, this was not something that he was going to bear with. If this became a daily occurrence once they were introduced, he would make the Jonin respect time.

Without her crowd to cheer for her, Sakura could only vent in anger inwardly at Naruto's actions, lack of rather. She could not believe that he would have the guts to ignore her like that. Luckily for Naruto, Kakashi walked into the class before the pink haired girl could murder him with her glare.

''Yoh!'' Kakashi greeted with an eye smile. Both Sasuke and Sakura glared at him for making them wait while Naruto didn't react to his presence. ''Meet me at the roof top.'' He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Three minutes later

Kakashi looked at the three academy graduates in front of him; Sakura was seated in middle while Naruto sat down on her right and Sasuke on her left side. A single glance at this team told him that he was in hell for a time if they pass the test tomorrow. It was surely not going to be easy to manage all these teens.

''Hatake,'' Naruto started, a bit coldly, still looking at his book instead of the famed Copy Ninja . The coldness of the tone surprised the Jonin. ''I would appreciate it if you didn't make me wait next time. If you continue behaving like this, I have no problems in doing the same. The question now would be, between you and I, who we'll be the first to become frustrated.''

''Okay,'' it was the only response Kakashi could muster at that moment. ''Okay,'' he said again. ''We will begin with the introductions. You will tell me you names, likes, dislikes, and dreams,'' the Jonin then took out his own book. ''I will begin first; I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling you my dreams.'' He then pointed at Sasuke to begin.

''My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as just a dream; the revival of my clan and to...kill a certain man,'' Sasuke spoke in a dark tone.

'Ah, I expected as much,' Kakashi thought looking at Sasuke. No doubt that the man the boy wanted to kill was his brother. This was all just troublesome; now, he had to deal with an avenger.

Naruto just continued reading his book as though he was not bothered by what Sasuke had just said.

Kakashi pointed at Sakura. ''My name is Haruno Sakura...and I like...''

Naruto spoke for her while she was in her dreamy world. ''You like Sasuke, and your hobby is doing Sasuke. Your dream is Sasuke and you hate anyone that does not like Sasuke. Now, can we move on?''

''That isn't what I was going to say!'' Sakura glared at Naruto. Not to mention, it was rude for him to interrupt her like that. She had a mouth and could speak for herself.

''If I am wrong, you are free to say what you wanted to say,'' the words came out smoothly from his mouth, nothing was forced.

''Well, my likes are...''

Kakashi sweat dropped. She stopped because she realized she was going on the path Naruto had paved for her. He shook his head, another problem. ''You are next,'' he said to Naruto in a mask of boredom.

''My name is Naruto. My likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your business, and I don't feel like telling you my dream,'' Naruto responded smoothly, keeping his yes on his book.

Kakashi looked at the blond for a few seconds before sighing, another problem. However, Naruto gave away nothing that is personal - a good attribute of a shinobi, even though he was hiding this information to his teammates.

''Alright, you three have different, very different personalities and I think I will work with you well enough,'' Kakashi stated, after the introductions. ''Tomorrow we are going to do survival training. This training is going to trim down the numbers because out of the 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy.''

''I thought graduating from the academy means that we have become genins?'' Sakura was defiantly not settled by this revelation.

''The exam you took was just to pick those who are qualified to become Genin,'' Kakashi responded calmly. Although Sasuke kept his mouth shut, he could see that the news did not settle well with him and Naruto was just another story.

''So, there is a chance that we will be sent back to the academy...'' the realization dawned hard on Sakura. Her chance to be with Sasuke was possibly going to be thieved by this injustice.

''Yes,'' Kakashi nodded. ''Tomorrow at the training grounds, I will test determine whether you fail or pass. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!'' The Jonin watched the graduates carefully before continuing. ''Well, meeting over. Oh, don't eat breakfast. You are going to throw up if you do.'' With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto followed suite without saying a word

**End of chapter**

**This was the longest chapter in this story so far. I managed to reach at about 10k. The past chapters have been averaging at 7k, so this one was quite a step up. **

**I think this is one of the better chapters I've written so far in this story. Although it is still team 7, things will be different. Some things will follow the cannon plot some things won't. **

**Members of Team 7 will change from time to time. However, Naruto will always be there regardless of what happens. Yes, Sasuke hates Naruto as shown in this chapter, and Sasuke dislikes him as well. Shikamaru was quick to point out this. I'll work it out well. As I've said, this team will be changed in the near future. **

**Naruto/Ayame is a possibility. I'll try to play around the idea. However, if it does happen, it won't be in the next chapter or something like that. I'll have to develop things gradually and I'll do more chapters that show much of the bond between Naruto and Ayame. **

**I've also noticed that I always keep things strictly Naruto and don't show much of other people's perceptive. I do think that this chapter was written in a way that just everyone's thoughts. This is the reason I say this was the best chapter I've written so far in this story. **

**Yes, Naruto has worked with Danzo and knows that the war hawk will be coming after him soon enough when he wants something. However, Naruto very much deceitful than what Danzo thinks. **

**In terms of pure speed, I won't say. However, he was able to outrun both Jiraiya and Kakashi using teleportation. **

**Naruto dislikes Konoha's people and he has no allies in Kakashi, Jiraiya and the Sandaime, but he still has someone he trusts in Konoha. The name of that person will be revealed. **

**Yes, the current setting is in Konoha. I showed Naruto's most trusted allies in one of the previous chapters. This means that as the story progresses, the setting will change and so will most things. Enemies and allies will be revealed.**

**If Naruto wanted to leave Konoha, he would've done it already. For now, he is merely bidding his time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**The following day**

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at training ground 7 before it was even 5, but there was no sign of Naruto or Kakashi. The two sat alone as they waited for Kakashi to appear.

Sakura didn't really care if Naruto came or not. As long as she was spending some time alone with Sasuke, she was okay with everything. However, she was certainly not pleased with the fact that her sensei had made her wait this long.

This was becoming a tendency that she wasn't willing to condone. Well, on the bright side of things, she got to be with Sasuke. Even though he wasn't say anything to her, the close proximity was welcomed at any time of the day.

After 3 long hours of waiting, their jonin sensei finally appeared.

''Yo!'' he greeted, giving two of his students an eye smile.

''You are late!'' Sakura screetched, while Sasuke glared at the man who called himself a jonin. He even doubted if the man was truly a jonin. With everything that he's seen of the man, he could speculate that the man was a psuedo-jonin. He didn't look like a Jonin at all and his attitude of being late was starting to annoy him.

''Where is Naruto?'' Kakashi tried searching for the blond but he couldn't find him anywhere around the training ground. He couldn't have stayed home, could he? No, that would be ridiculous; he wouldn't risk failing this test or he would be sent back to the academy.

''He's yet to come,'' Sakura responded. ''Let us just start without him. It isn't like his presence is going to make any difference,'' the girl wasconfident that she was better than the blond.

''We can't,'' Kakashi responded coolly. ''If he doesn't show up within the next hour, I'm going to fail all of you. You can only take this test as team 7 - this isn't a team until Naruto is here.''

Sasuke gritted his death. The hell? He was going to be failed because the blond was running late. He would murder the blond in cold blood if he got pushed back to the academy because of him. He would never allow anyone who stood in his way of becoming strong to live. It did not matter who it was. In this case, if he got sent back to the academy, he would search over the village, looking for Naruto, when he does find him, he would ensure that the blond was dead in the most horrible way possible.

''Why don't you just look for him?'' Sasuke asked calmly. If he knew where the blond lived, he would go by himself to drag the blond here. But he did not know where his former classmate lived. He was certain that even Sakura didn't know.

''Let is just wait for him,'' Kakashi said, looking at the sky. What could Naruto be doing that made him late like this?

After 30 minutes of waiting, Naruto finally appeared. He was just walking calmly, without care in the world. When he finally arrived at the group, he received a cold glare from Sasuke, but he ignored it.

''Naruto! Where were you? You could have gotten Sasuke-kun sent back to the academy if you had been late by an extra 30 minutes!'' Sakura yelled, looking as though she was ready to beat him to death if he didn't give her a satisfying answer.

Kakashi knew that Naruto wasn't going to respond to Sakura, and so he spoke. ''Where were you Naruto? You were supposed to be here at 5 A.M with the others'' The Jonin questioned in a slight stern tone.

''You also were not here at 5,'' Sasuke reminded the jonin. He too had made them wait for three hours. He certainly shouldn't be the one to speak.

''I never said I was going to here at 5. I said ''meet at 5 A.M'' Kakashi responded with a shrug of his shoulder. Of course his response earned him a glare from Sasuke. ''What about you, Naruto? You could have gotten your teammates sent back to the academy.''

''I never agreed that I would come here at 5. You said ''meet at 5'', and I never said I would be here. You just assumed that I would be here because you said so. Mind you, you never said there would be punishment should I not be here at 5. You were not specific about anything, and I usually do as I please when someone isn't specific with his/her instructions,'' Naruto explained lightly. ''Also, I just didn't feel like waking up at 5, especially when I knew that you would be late.''

How was he supposed to know that an academy graduate would say something like that? It was like he was just using his words against him. ''Just get in line with the others so we can begin with this training,'' Kakashi said, in a dismissive tone.

Naruto walked calmly towards his teammates. Kakashi noticed that the blond had changed his attire, again. He was now wearing dark blue shinobi pants, and a dark red long sleeved T-shirt, blue shinobi sandals, and the forehead protector was tied around his forehead. It wasn't fully visibly as it was hidden under his hair.

''Today's' test, you have to get these two bells from me.'' The jonin said holding out both bells. He then took out a timer. ''You have to get the bells before 11:30. If you fail, all of you will return to the academy. The one who doesn't get a bell will also be sent to the academy."

"What? But there are only two bells and three of us!" Sakura couldn't believe that one them was going to be sent to the academy. However, she calmed down when she realized who she would rather have return to the academy. If Sasuke or her got the bells, then Naruto would return to the academy.

This would mean her and Sasuke, alone, without that annoying blond. It wasn't so bad. She just had to get a bell before Naruto did.

"I know…" Kakashi said, making the effort to smile a little.

'You are enjoying this way too much Kakashi," Naruto thought. He would make sure that the Jonin wasn't smiling at the end of the day.

"When you come at me, come with the intent to kill.'' Kakashi said. ''Begin!''

The academy graduates disappeared, well, except for Naruto. He stayed behind and looked at Kakashi with that mask of indifference. ''Would you give me the bells if I asked?''

Kakashi sweat dropped. In everyone he has given this test, no one has ever said that to him. ''No,'' he responded.

Naruto sighed. ''I guess it can't be helped.'' With that said, he too disappeared from view.

Kakashi also disappeared into the trees and searched for the academy graduates; they were all hidden and were looking around for him. He wasn't exactly hidden. However, for there two, it was a good sign that they had concealed their presence. When he sensed Naruto, he realized that the blond wasn't paying attention to him, but rather, he was relaxing on a tree branch reading his book.

Kakashi sighed; this was going to be troublesome.

After five minutes or so, Naruto got tired of waiting. He wanted to see how Sasuke would do against Kakashi. But the Uchiha was not attacking the jonin, it looked like he wanted him to take the first turn. He didn't mind though. He was forced into this situation, so he had no choice but to play. However, he wasn't about to go wild.

Neh, that was for some other day, when the situation called for it. Today, he would just mess around with everyone and do some fireworks.

He closed his book and searched for Kakashi. He found the man quickly, sitting on a tree branch, reading his book. ''Let us see you dance, Hatake,'' Naruto said to himself as he summoned Shurikens from a storage seal on his left wrist.

He moved swiftly between the trees and got into a good position. He threw a few shurikens at the copy ninja with deadly precision. The jonin was not surprised to sense the in coming projectiles coming towards him. He simply disappeared from his position in a fast movement to dodge the shurikens. But when he landed on the ground, he found more shurikens coming towards him, fast and close.

''The first wave was just bait,'' he realized. He had been baited to dodge the first wave so the real attack could come next. However, for this to work Naruto had to be able to predict his movements and he didn't think that it was possible.

He used his great speed to dodge the projectiles again and appeared into the clearing, away from the trees.

Naruto came in running towards him, in genin speeds. He threw a kunai into the sky before going throw hand seals. The kunai multiplied. They became about hundreds of them. He looked at Naruto to see him giving him that blank smile. ''Dance for me, sensei,'' he said before disappearing into the trees.

Then it rained Kunais. Kakashi waited until the right moment before he used Kawarimi no jutsu to replace himself with a log. But as soon as he landed onto a tree branch, he found another wave of kunais rushing towards him. He was forced to take out a kunai of his own and deflect the kunais. When he started to deflect, Naruto landed a distance away from him but hidden from his view.

The blond held a single hand seal. ''Boom,'' he muttered smiling.

Boom!

''Shit!'' Kakashi cursed when the explosion occurred. This was just ridiculous. More than 7 Kunais were exploding, and they did not even have explosive tags of them. How was this even possible? You could see explosive tags, but this Kunais had no such.

''He got away, well, that is to be expected from Sharingan no Kakashi,'' Naruto muttered looking at the direction Kakashi had replaced himself to. He didn't waste a second to get to the jonin. He found the man, no longer, holding his book. He wasn't in the trees, but down at the ground looking at him. ''There are two of them; perhaps I should play with the clone.'' The man had quickly made a clone to avoid being caught.

''Oi, that was dangerous. You could have hurt someone with that,'' Kakashi looked at the blond with a curious eye. He had not shown any Taijutsu skills, and he was only showing skills with shurikens and Kunais. He was wondering how the blond would do in taijutsu. According to reports from the academy, his taijutsu was just average. But then again, it could have been for the lack of trying.

''But not you. Jonins are really strong, but I thought that would do some damage,'' Naruto stated calmly. ''However, you shouldn't complain. You said to come after you with the intent to kill; my intention when coming at you is to kill you. Who knows, I may actually succeed.'' He stated so simple like it was the easiest thing to say.

''I have to admit, you nearly got me there, but-'' he was cut off when Naruto spoke.

Kakashi was a bit irked by it but didn't comment on it. ''You should be careful on where you stand,'' Naruto holding a hand seal.

''Shit,'' Kakashi cursed again, as he realized that the ground he was standing on was glowing. He quickly realized that it was another explosive tag. But this one was big. He did not see himself escaping this one. Then the tag set off.

Boom!

The explosion tore through the ground, creating a sizeable crater on the ground. There was no sign of Kakashi when the debris cleared. Sakura nearly fainted thinking that Naruto had killed their sensei. Sasuke on the other hand was seething - Naruto was doing better than he expected. The blond was looking better than he did at the academy, and he had yet to even get his hands dirty. Kakashi had not even attacked yet, and he was being put on the defensive.

''That was beautiful, neh?'' Naruto asked sitting beside Kakashi on a tree branch, watching the sight he'd set off the explosion.

'What?!' Kakashi thought, shocked. He didn't sense the blond coming, nor when he sat beside him. How was it possible? Naruto was still at the other side? How could he be at two places at once? Unless, Kage Bunshin. But that didn't explain how he was able to get this close to him. He was a top jonin and an academy graduate shouldn't be able to sneak on him like that.

''If it had not been a clone, the explosion would have damaged my legs,'' Kakashi said, regarding to the memories of the clone that was destroyed. ''You sent a clone to play with my clone. Still, I should have seen you do it and I should have been able to sense you.''

Naruto merely smiled and jumped down from the tree. ''I will repeat this again,'' Kakashi was already in alert. ''Be careful where you sit.'' He was holding another single hand seal as he spoke.

The branch Kakashi was sitting on exploded, but the jonin had already disappeared from the tree. He had learned from last time and he was not gong o fall for the same trick again. He was a jonin after all and an elite jonin for that matter.

What followed then was Kakashi moving frim tree after tree. Why? Because each tree branch he touched exploded into bits.

The chain of explosions finally stopped and Kakashi was finally able to get a breather. He was a little worn out because of the fact that he'd been running away from explosion after explosion. He had to be at his level best or he would be seriously hurt by the explosions. Those went normal explosions. He had seen a fair share of explosive tags, but this once Naruto was using were new. They were not even visible for him to see. He could only sense them by the buildup of chakra before they set off.

''That was dangerous,'' Kakashi said, looking at Naruto who was down on the ground under a tree leaning against its trunk.

''I would imagine so,'' Naruto stated, before taking out his book. ''I placed the traps yesterday.'' He said knowing that Kakashi would ask the question. Naruto then disappeared from the view of the jonin. Kakashi didn't wait for something else, he walked away, knowing that someone else would come to attack and Sasuke would do so, probably.

Kakashi went on towards Sakura and did a simple genjutsu on her, but to his amazement, the girl fell for it quickly. She was knocked out by what she had seen. With her academic scores, he thought that she would have been able to differentiate between reality and an illusion. But it was not so. Guess the academy scores don't show anything real, the jonin thought looking at another page of his book.

Kakashi sighed as Sasuke appeared before him. It seems that the Uchiha had been waiting for an opening, but since everything that has happened with Naruto, he wasn't going to give any opening to allow the genins to attack him. Naruto had proved to be capable of getting through his defensives, quite easily. He was silent as a trained assassin. Even now, he couldn't sense the blond from anywhere. He had disappeared without a trace.

The blond was surely surprising him.

''Naruto was surprising,'' that wasn't right. He was dangerous, and he was sure that if Naruto really wanted, he could've been caught in those explosions. Given the time to analyze everything now, he could see that there was no way he could have escaped all those explosions with getting caught in one, especially when he couldn't see them. Naruto must have taken his time to set up the traps.

He continued from where he left off, ''Sakura was well...'' he didn't have to say it aloud. ''You are supposed to be better than those two, according to your academic record. Don't disappoint me.''

''I will not,'' Sasuke responded calmly. ''Naruto has never beaten me before. And I am not like him, nor like Sakura.''

''Well then, prove it to me,'' Kakashi said, looking at his book rather than Sasuke.

Sasuke went on ahead to attack the jonin. He surprised the jonin with his speed and taijutsu. As the same with Naruto, he never got the chance to read his book. He was also surprised when Sasuke knew how to do a Katon jutsu. But at the end, he was the jonin and raven haired was just a fresh academy graduate.

Well he certainly didn't disappoint Kakashi thought looking at Sasuke. ''The alarm should have rang by now. Unless...''

''I broke it,'' Naruto finished for him appearing into the clearing. ''There was no rule set against breaking it, so I didn't break any rule. Ninja do everything to win and knowing that a bunch of academy graduates cannot defeat a jonin, I played the ninja way.''

Naruto left him surprised again. He would have to call it quits soon since he was not going to play around all day. ''I'll give you another chance, if you fail; I am sending all back to the academy.''

''Fine with me,'' Naruto said, but he didn't charge towards the jonin. Naruto did hand seals, and six clones puffed into existence. They charged at Kakashi in genin speeds. The jonin waited for them to arrive to him. When they did, he dispatched them with ease.

But the real Naruto did not attack, he didn't even seem concerned by the fact that he his clones were defeated easily. ''Is that all?'' Kakashi asked.

Naruto went through the same hand seals as Sasuke went through to do the Fire Ball jutsu. He was very much surprised, even so when Naruto did them faster than Sasuke did. It was the blond had been doing the kind of hand signs for years. When he was ready to use a replacement jutsu to dodge that jutsu, nothing happened. There was just a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sweat dropped. He certainly knew the hand signs, but couldn't execute the jutsu. The blond had a smile; he seemed to have just done that for his amusement. ''Can you be at least serious?''

''Yeh, Naruto, quit fooling around!'' Sakura said agreeing with her sensei. Sasuke had already set himself free and was watching what the blond was going to do. He had sighed in relief when he realized that Naruto could not do the jutsu he had used earlier. But how the blond knew the hand signs eluded him. He also did them faster than he did and that infuriated him.

Naruto ignored Sakura. Of course he'd done it to see the priceless look on both Sasuke's and Kakashi's faces. It had been worth it. ''You are a jonin; none of us can defeat you. Even if we do team up together we cannot defeat you. I know that very well,'' Naruto responded. ''However,'' he held a single hand seal and Kakashi felt his body no longer moving. His hands and legs were no longer in his control. After a few moments, Kakashi regained his motion. But the seal didn't disappear.

Naruto smiled at him sickly.

''What is this?'' Kakashi asked a bit worried.

Naruto took out a timer. ''That is one large explosive tag. It is a new time of seal'' the blond replied. He knew that Kakashi would quickly recognize an explosive tag by first look, adding that last part was important was important.

Kakashi widened his eyes. He started to sweat, if this thing went off, he could die. ''How?''

''You must have realized that all of the explosions before were not meant to harm you,'' Naruto started. ''With each explosion, you were tagged. When my clones attack you, they touched you. Their purpose wasn't to fight you, but to touch to apply the missing pieces of that tag. I only needed to do a few hand seals to attach all the pieces.''

Kakashi was again, left shocked. ''Okay, can you disarm it?'' He asked nicely. This was way past his comfort zone. If Naruto made a single mistake, it would not end good for him. And after having witnessed all those explosions set off by Naruto's explosive tags, he knew they held much fire power. And an explosive tag this pig would surely turn him to ash.

Naruto shook his head, no. ''Give me the bells first. If not, well, we will bury you soon with other heroes.'' He spoke in that same tone of indifference, giving away nothing.

Kakashi was silent for a few moments. Naruto was not moving. He watched the blonds' expression; it gave away nothing even so with his posture. He could not tell whether he was bluffing or not. But he was sure that this was not a genjutsu and the seal marking him was real. He could not take any chances. You just did not allow brats to play with fire, in this case, explosive tags.

''Oh, that tag will go off in 3 minutes. I have already set the timer. So when you think remember, that you can be blown into pieces of roasted bbq soon,'' Naruto stated, in that tone of indifference.

Kakashi did not want to test if Naruto was right or no. He quickly threw the bells at the blond. ''Now Can you disarm it?'' His eyes were on the clock.

Naruto held a single hand seal, but nothing happened. ''Oh? i must have forgotten the correct hand seal to deactivate it,'' he said carelessly.

''You are joking right?'' He had the feeling that Naruto was joking, but the seal was real, and Naruto had been setting off explosives since they started this test. He could not say that the seal was a fake.

''I might be,'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Oh, I remember, just leak your chakra as much as you can. There is a limit to how much chakra it can contain.''

Kakashi did that quickly, but what happened next made him freeze. The seal started to glow dangerously, and the mean realized he had been tricked. The seal had sucked his chakra when he was releasing it, and while doing it, gave the explosive tag more power.

Naruto pointed at the timer, and then stared at both Sasuke and Sakura who were looking at him in shock. ''If Kakashi-sensei dies, this was an accident. If you say otherwise, I will kill you both.'' He spoke in a cold tone that sent chills down the two. Sakura nodded vigorously.

Kakashi glared at Naruto. ''What are you doing Naruto?!'' he demanded.

Naruto did not respond for a moment. ''Bye bye.''

Boom!

The ground Kakashi was standing on, exploded.

Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off seeing the expressions of both Sakura and Sasuke's face. When the debris cleared, Kakashi was fine, but he looked rather shocked. ''You expressions are hilarious. I bet the Sandaime nearly had a heart attack watching this,'' Naruto said after calming down. Again, this was certainly worth the time and effort.

''That was not funny, Naruto!'' Sakura yelled, but she sighed in relief. She had thought he was going to actually get their sensei killed. But it turns out, he was just bluff.

Kakashi recalled what he had seen over the previous days from Naruto. He shook his head. If he makes it through this year, he would thank kami. There was no way he could tell the blond was only bluffing. The seal was real, that he was sure off. He was sure that the Sandaime was watching about this. Only a sadist would do something like this.

''Did you really have to go that far?''

''Hmm,'' Naruto shrugged taking off his book. ''You would think so. How do I explain this? Well, forget everything I said because I lied. There was no explosive tag to begin with.''

''...''

''Huh?'' Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke. The Uchiha was really surprised. Naruto had put up a really good act. He thought for a second that there was an explosive tag that had marked Kakashi.

''What do you mean? What was that seal then?''

''That was just a seal to restrict your movements and absorb your chakra should you attempt to use it,'' Naruto explained, looking at his book. ''You must have noticed that the time the seal activated, it restricted your movements. That was the plan. But it did not work as planned. So I lied to get you to give me the bells. And it worked out perfectly.''

''...''

''Unbelievable,'' Kakashi uttered. ''I can't believe I fell for that.''

''Don't be too mad at yourself. I had predicted that the seal would not work out. So I, thought of a quick way to get out of it, yesterday.'' He flipped a page. ''Now what is left is the conclusion. It is will go as predicted.'' He closed his book.

'Scary,' Kakashi thought. ''So you set up traps all over this place yesterday and predicted how things will turn out.''

''It appears that way,'' Naruto said.

''So what will you do with the bells?''

''I don't know. Now let us see,'' Naruto responded. ''Before we started, you said the objective was to get the bells, and he/she that does not get the bell will be sent back to the academy. If that is right, then I only pass the test and both Sasuke and Sakura fail. But that is not the case. Shinobi must be able to see underneath the underneath. Then, looking at this, one would know that a genin cell is compromised of three genin and a jonin. Konoha preaches teamwork, and a team cannot be a team with only two genins. You would never have put us in a team together if you were going to fail one of us. It is either we all pass or fail, regardless of what you said when we began.''

''Ah...'' Kakashi did not know how to respond.

''Those were a lot of words...'' Sakura mumbled, but she was surprised that Naruto could say those kinds of words; he always failed academy tests after all.

''This calls an end for this chapter,'' Naruto said throwing both bells to the jonin. ''You give the same test to each team you get and they fail. The true objective of this test is teamwork. I have watched you give the test before.'' Naruto said to a surprised Kakashi. ''It does not matter if we get the bells or not. What matters is working together as a team. I did not bother to try to work with those two because Sakura would not have listened to since she is too obsessed with Sasuke. The same can be said with the Uchiha; he thinks too highly of himself, he would not have accepted help unless he was going to die.

In the spirit of team work, I got the bells; you can give them to them. You can just say I got the bells for them since I was positive they would not get them. So for the team, I sacrificed myself. I think this passes the Team and I guess now we can call ourselves Genins. I do wonder what the Third is thinking putting such incomparable team together.'' Naruto turned around to leave. ''Well, that is it for the day for me.'' He was gone after that.

''What just happened?'' Sakura asked looking bewildered.

Sasuke was also at a loss of words, he could not explain what had just happened, but what made him excited was the fact that Naruto had just said they passed the test. While it didn't please him that Naruto is the one who got them. He was happy that he had passed. He could have also believed it, especially since the blond had been playing with explosions with Kakashi. He could not fault the jonin for giving away the bells. Naruto had just shown him something, it wasn't power alone that won the battle; but the ability to think beyond your opponent, a few surprises and overall being cunning.

He did not know how it would have happened if Kakashi had been seriously from the beginning. But it was certain that Kakashi would not have left the battlefield unscratched, despite the clear difference in power. If anything he learned today, it was that Naruto had a dangerous mind and allowing him time to think and touch you was dangerous. He would do well to remember it well; keep your distance and never fight the blond at his own ground of choice otherwise it was a victory in favor of the blond.

As much as he loathed admitting it, the blond was good. But on the bright side, the blond would not hold him back.

''So we pass?'' Sasuke asked, looking at the jonin with a straight face.

''I guess you do. Naruto did ''sacrifice'' himself for you two. And he is right, the objective of this test was teamwork.'' Kakashi said, leaving his thoughts. ''Meet me tomorrow at 8 am so we can begin with the missions.'' The jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned around to leave; he had much work to do. He now realized the difference between him and a jonin. He had much ground to cover before he could reach his traitorous brothers level. He had actually thought that he had become strong, but today he'd realized the truth, he was nowhere near his brothers' level.

''Sasuke-kun...'' Sakura called, but she was blissfully ignored.

**Hokage office**

Naruto had not been on the mark, the Sandaime had not been watching the test as he was busy with something. Once all the jonins had arrived , the Third requested all of them give their reports. As expected, the children of the clan heads all passed. It was to be expected as they are trained outside the academy since their clans have the resources.

The whole office was in silence after Kakashi explained what had happened during his test. Well that was only for a few moments, until Anko burst out laughing.

''Hahahaha hahahaha,'' the woman laughed loudly, ''I knew he was evil!'' She finally calmed down and spoke. ''I knew he was the devil. But you have to admit it; the kid has a frightening mind. It sorts of reminds me of Orochimaru. I wonder what sort of horrors they would cause if they teamed up together,'' she finished in thought.

''Comparing him with Orochimaru is a bit too much. But I cannot deny that he is quite cunning, and manipulative,'' Kakashi responded. ''From what I have seen, he has no problem in using half-truths as well emotions to sell the act.''

Anko nodded. ''Yes, and he does it with a straight face. You don't even know if he is lying or not. And in battle, don't play around with him or you will regret it. It is better to him down quickly before he analyzes your fighting style. If you give him an opening, you will regret it.''

''How do you know so much? And we have to remember that he just graduated from the academy, Kakashi was also taking him lightly because of that,'' Asuma sounded skeptical about the whole thing.

''If you don't believe me, play with him yourself.''

''Perhaps I will,'' Asuma said, before shrugging his head.

''You shouldn't underestimate, young Naruto, Asuma,'' The Sandaime stated, in a tone bordering seriousness. ''He may not appear so, but he isn't stupid. He is very capable for someone so young,'' he was now sure that Naruto knew that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. This posed some problems, but he would have to do damage control soon.

''Whatever you say pops,'' Asuma responded with a shrug, making the Sandaime sigh.

''The rest of you are dissmissed, Kakashi stay behind,'' The Sandaime stated. The other jonins left the office, after that had happened, Jiraiya appeared.

''Did you see everything?'' Jiraiya nodded.

''I swear that kid is good. He is the kind who you catch in bed with your wife, and still manage to convince you that nothing happened, they were just playing a game of hide and seek while naked,'' the Sannin stated. ''We have to be careful around him. If we handle things with him wrongly, there will be many problems.''

The Sandaime nodded. ''It will be better not to do anything that makes him feel unwelcomed and feel like he is being watched everytime. And we have to refrain from asking him too many questions that will make him feel like he is being interogated.''

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded. The latter patted the former on his shoulder. ''I also could have fallen for that. I had no idea he was bluffing.''

''I believe he knows about his burden,'' the Sandaime stated. He was sure that he could not know of his parentage. He'd erased all evidence before Naruto could even talk. With the Kyuubi, someone could have said something that made him suspicious and with how the villagers treated him, it was only a matter of time.

''We will have to talk to him about it sensei,'' Jiraiya stated, looking at his former sensei with a serious expression on his face. The Sandaime nodded.

''Well, I guess I will go now,'' Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

''I just hope that things don't blow up on our faces, if we handle things wrongly,'' Jiraiya muttered.

The Sandaime merely smiled at his last faithful student. ''Have some confidence in Naruto-kun, Jiraiya. He is Minato's son after all. Whatever has happened, Konoha will always be his home. We just have to ensure that he develops some bonds.''

''I can't do that now...'' Jiraiya said, but flinched, when his sensei gave him that disappointed look. He knew that the old man wanted him to develop a bond with Naruto. ''Look, he has Kakashi now. It is better for Kakashi to develop a bond with him since he is his sensei. And it is dangerous for me to be close to him right now. When he makes chunin, I will take him as my apprentice.''

''I hope you don't disappoint Jiraiya. Minato made you his godfather after all,'' The Sandaime stated. ''I have done all that I could to ensure that he has a normal childhood.''

**Kurenai & Anko**

''Is it a right thing to call Naruto the devil? I mean isn't it enough he is called a monster because of his burden?'' Kurenai asked as she and Anko made their way towards the dango shop.

''These losers call him a demon and monster because of the Kyuubi. But I call him the devil because he Is the devil. I swear to you that kid is evil,'' Anko stated while she nodded at herself. It was no surprise to Kurenai that Anko could say Kyuubi out in the streets like this, even though the Sandaime forbade it.

''What did he do to make you call him the devil?'' Kurenai asked with a curious tone. If anyone could be called the devil, it was Anko. She had seen the woman torture many people just for her amusement. So she was curious how her of all people could say that much about a 13 year old boy.

''I don't want to talk about it,'' Anko said quickly.

''Come on Anko...''

''Fine,'' Anko relented. ''I will tell you about this once when I first met him,'' she stated.

**Flash back**

Anko was running through the forest of death going into a direction her snakes had spotted someone. When she arrived at the place she found him, Naruto, sitting calmly under a tree with a scroll in front of him and a small black book opened right beside the scroll. She smiled thinking she was going to have some fun with him.

''Well, well what do we have here?'' she asked grinning like a mad woman. ''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' Of course she knew exactly who he was; she just wanted to see how he would respond.

Naruto looked up to her and gave her a tiny nervous smile. ''Uzumaki Naruto,'' he said in a soft tone, sounding a little broken. ''This place is where other monsters live. Since the villagers call me a monster, I thought I should spend my time here. Monsters should live other monsters, right?'' His eyes were now closed, but he kept the tiny nervous smile.

Anko clenched her fists. She had also been subjected to abuse from the villagers because of the her past with Orochimaru. But this? She knew that the villagers hated him for the Kyuubi. But she didn't think that it was this bad. He now believed that he was a monster.

She put on a brave fave. ''So, just because they call you a monster, you will believe that you are a monster?''

''Well, I have no family; no one even knows what happened. I asked myself, how can that be possible? Even if my parents did die when that demon fox,'' Anko was quick to notice that the last words were said with so much venom that made her flinch. If only he knew that the Bijuu was inside of him, ''someone had to know something. There is a no way person can live in this village and be invinsible to everyone one. It is just impossible. So I thought that has to be a lie that they died when that bastard fox attacked Konoha.''

''What is that you believe?''

Naruto closed his small book and it disappeared from his hands. He looked back at Anko, still with that tiny nervous smile. ''My parents never lived in this village. They just came here and threw me at the orphanage because they didn't want me, or it is that I may trully be a child of a monster. Personaly I would rather chose being a monster than thinking that my parents rejected me. At least with the monsters I can comfort myself, knowing that each monster in this Forest is my family.''

Anko was silent for a few moments before she decided to get the hell out of here. ''Okay, well, don't stay here for too long. It can be dangerous here.''

''It is not like if I rush back to the village I will find anyone waiting for me. I am just a lonely orphan after all. If I die here, I will at least die in peace knowing that I died at home. And no one will miss me on the other side. They will probably celebrate my meaningless death,'' Naruto responded in a broken tone, while he brought his knees towards chest and wrapped his hands around them, as if for comfort.

Anko clenched her fists, ''okay.'' she said before she dissepeared.

''Well, that went than expected,'' naruto thought, smiling with his head burried between his knees. He stayed there knowing that Anko would return.

She did return...after three hours.

''You are still here?'' She asked, walking towards him.

Naruto looked up to Anko; he was still in that bundled position since she left. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

Anko sighed. She cursed herself for this. ''Come on, I will go buy you some dango. I know it makes me feel better when I am down.''

Naruto looked at her for a few moments, as if trying to find out what her motives were. ''Okay,'' it was a weak reply.

**Flash back end**

''What happened then?'' Kurenai asked, feeling some pity for the blond. It must have been really hard for him to actually start believing that he was a monster, and to think that the creepy beasts in the Forest of Death were his family.

''I took him out for some Dango and then we talked for a while. It got late and I took him back to my place since he had fallen asleep and I didn't know where he stayed,'' Anko paused for a moment. ''I didn't know that I had brought the devil into my house.

Since I was tired myself, I tucked him to bed in my spare room and went to bed. But he woke me up in the middle of the night. I realized something was wrong though. I was held down on the floor with some markings beneath me formed like a spider web. To add to that, I was naked.''

''The devil!'' Kurenai exclaimed shocked. ''He didn't rape you did he? Because if he did, I swear to god I will go right now and rip him to pieces.''

Anko chuckled, a bit bitterly. ''No, it he didn't.'' she said. ''But he is a pervert and examined each part of my body. He said I wouldn't mind since...well my record and that kunoichi sometimes slept with enemies to get Intel. After that, he said he was sorry because he was going to experiment on me. I nearly wet myself thinking it was Orochimaru all over again.''

''What did he do Anko?'' Kurenai demanded, holding Anko's hand firmly.

''He forced me to activate the cursed seal and put me through so much pain that I cried and begged him to stop, Kurenai,'' Anko said.

Kurenai was shocked, and bordering to the point of exploding in anger. To say that Anko was begging and crying was like saying the Sandaime had been caught making out with Danzo. Anko was the bravest person she knew in all of Konoha. To get her to the point of breaking down and begging must have been something else.

''I lost consciousness after that. When I came to, he said I had been out for about an hour. He forced me use activate the cursed seal again. He told me that I almost died and could have died if it went for my strong will,'' Anko again chuckled bitterly. ''I was afraid thinking I was going to die. This boy had manipulated me into pitying him and now he was probably going to kill me. What pained me more was that the look on his eyes told me that if I died, he would only be sad that his experiment had failed.''

''He broke through your defenses, using the truth. I would have also pittied him if I was put in the same situation. But why did you not report this to the Sandaime. We cannot let him get away with this,'' Kurenai spoke like she was going to match back to the Sandaime's office and demand Naruto's execution.

''Because he didn't want to kill me and had done everything to insure that I would survived. When I had regained my strength, he explained everything to me,'' Anko paused for a moment before smiling. ''Well the rest if for another day, and in the end it turned out that he just wanted to help me out.''

''What?''

''He helped me out,'' Anko stated.

''Then if he was helping you out, why did he not tell you that from the beginning? Why manipulate you like that and make you think that he was just using you like a genea pig?'' Kurenai was really confused now. She could not understand how Anko could say that he was helping her out after all that he had done.

''Evil,'' Anko said. ''That is why I said he was the devil. The kid made me feel sorry for him enough to buy him food and bring him back to my place. I could've chosen to live with him after that. But during the night, he strips me naked and draws seals on me and I did not feel a thing. He allowed me to think I was going to die. Only the devil can do that.''

Kurenai nodded. ''Then what about all that he said?''

''Oh, he said he used to think like that when he was little,'' Anko responded calmly.

''But even if he was helping you, don't tell me you allowed him to get away with it,'' Kurenai stated. She could not allow something like that to go without punishment.

''Well. He apologized for making me through it all. I think he was lying though. Nonetheless, he gave his body and told me to do whatever I wanted with it. He told me it was okay if I even cut off his legs. I did not waste much time with having my snakes poison me. I played with him for a full day, untill I finally stopped when he pretended to be dead,'' he had faked even his pulse. She did need feel it when she tried to see if he was really dead. ''But he promised to kill me if I told anyone about it.''

''He showed you that he was a psychoth and knew fuinjutsu; I would understand why he would that hidden. Who would want a Jinchuriki who is a psycopath and knows fuinjutsu?'' Kurenai stated. With fuinjutsu, he could unseal the Kyuubi and being a psycopath pushed all the wrong buttons. ''I will keep this to myself also. But are you sure he would've killed you if you told someone?''

''Nah, he was just joking. He likes doing it. Once you get used to him, he does not do anything bad, except for a few harmless jokes. He is actually quite funny,'' she smiled before continuing. ''However, if you are an interesting speciman, don't allow him to get closer to you. No matter how believable he sounds, don't believe anything that comes out of his mouth. You know that they say the Byakugan can see everything? Well you can put that kid in its path and it won't see a thing. Not a damn thing.''

''You know, today while I was going to fetch my team, he winked at me and mouthed I was hot,'' Kurenai stated calmly. She was feeling happy that she didn't respond to that. ''If he wasn't just a kid, I would have blushed. I mean, you do have to admit that he is cute.''

''He is indeed cute. I sometimes wish he was a little older,'' Anko admitted.

''Speak of the devil,'' Kurenai said as the two were passing through Ichiraku ramen. The devil being spoken off was chatting peacefully with Ayame.

''Look at him,'' Anko said, ''posture unreadale. He is sitting there like this brat who has no interest in anything. But deep inside, he is the devil searching for prey. No doubt that poor girl is already hooked under his spell.''

Suprisingly, Kurenai nodded.

''Let's go say hi,'' Anko said, she was already going before Kurenai could say anything. ''Yo,''

Kurenai was quick to notice that she didn't call him devil and greeted him in a friendlier tone. When Naruto turned around, she realized what Anko meant by ''brat who has no interest in anything''.

''Hello Anko, Kurenai-san,'' the blond greeted, smiling.

'No wonder Anko fell for him,' Kurenai thought looking at the blond, his sweet smile, his eyes. She could not tell if his look was a mask or not. ''Hi, Naruto,'' she greeted back.

''Naruto, I am going back to the kitchen,'' Ayame said.

''I will take my leave, I was done anyway,'' Naruto said. ''I will see you later.''

''Okay,'' Ayame disappeared towards the kitchen.

''So, where are you two lovely ladies headed to?'' Naruto asked quitely.

''Dango shop and you are buying,'' Anko responded as they left the ramen shop. ''Kakashi was just telling us that you pulled another one from your book,'' she stated, grinning.

''Yeh, that was a good one, and it was worth it. But I won't be able to do it again.'' Naruto said, knowing the same trick wouldn't work on Kakashi.

''That reminds me, your order for those special kunai is back,'' Anko stated.

''Can you get it for me? I am running a little low on funds. I will pay you back after I start doing missions,'' Naruto said.

Anko looked at the blond for a few moments before shrugging. ''No,'' she said.

''That is cold, Anko,'' Naruto said, in a tone revealed nothing of his emotions.

''Sell your explosive tags if you are broke,'' Anko said. She wasn't going to allow him to bleed her dry. Especially when he could make money for himself without much troubles.

Naruto sighed. ''Did you pass your team?'' he asked looking at Kurenai. He knew that Anko would have failed her her team. It was always like that with her.

''Yes, they passed,'' Kurenai responded.

''Cool,'' Naruto said. ''I had expected that the clan heirs would all pass since Kakashi had said only 9 had to make Genin. Have your ever taken a team before, Kurenai-san?''

''No,'' Kurenai responded, shaking her head.

''New to the job? It must be a daunting task given that all your genins lives are your responsibility. You have to make sure that they are trained and prepared for missions. If you fail as a jonin, then your genin fail and it may result in their deaths. It must be some weight to bear all that,'' Naruto stated, looking ahead the road.

Anko surppressed the urge to roll her eyes knowing that he didn't care about it.

''It is, but I'll manage.''

Naruto nodded. ''It takes believing in yourself to succeed. Doubting your abilities leads to hesitation, and ultimately failure. Only those who have the courage and confidence can make good senseis.''

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the blond. He sounded like he was older and he had experienced everything. But considering everything, it could all just be an act.

But Anko did say that he was not a bad person once you got to know him.

Then he looked at her with a smile.

''I see Anko has been talking,'' he muttered, before looking ahead. ''Anko, I have told you many times not to talk. Kurenai-san will never look at me the same again. But I guess it is for the best.''

''You are not even trying to deny anything?''

''You are a genjutsu master. Everything is not as it appears - you know this too well. The rest you will figure out yourself,'' Naruto responded, calmly. ''Well, ladies, I have to hit the hot springs, my body is a little worn out.''

''Hey, what about paying for my dango? And really? You are gone go to the hot springs without me? Buy me dango first.''

''No. I've changed my mind since you talk too much. You also didn't tell Kurenai the entire truth. You no doubt some things that didn't happen just to make me look bad,'' Naruto stated shaking his head. ''Buy me my supplies from Hisaragi and I will give you all my explosive tags, as well as those other special kunais.''

''Deal and you will make me more tags when I need them.''

''Okay,'' Naruto disappeared.

''How many explosive tags does he have?'' Kurenai asked, wondering why Anko jumped to take the offer.

''Let us just say that there are enough to destroy this village, completly and leave nothing. He made them while he was bored, and does not really use them in battle.''

''But during the test, he only used explosives.''

''He was probably just giving them a test run or it was because he just wanted to screw with Kakashi like he did. But I could be wrong.''

Kurenai nodded. ''You didn't call him devil in front of that girl.'' That girl was Ayame. She found it interesting that Anko could call Naruto the devil even in front of the Hokage and yet couldn't do that in front of Ayame. There had to be something there. She had no doubt that Anko would not miss an opportunity to mess with Naruto, but why didn't she with that girl?

Anko's whole demeanor changed completely, for a few seconds that is. "Naruto is rather fond of her," that was all she said in response.

**Ramen Stand**

Ayame was busy doing the dishes when something happened. Someone's body froze when a body pressed against her back and held her mouth tightly, stopping her from screaming. She calmed down when she recognized that it was Naruto's hand that was covering her mouth. Feeling tension leave her body, Naruto allowed her to go.

Ayame turned around, "Don't scare…" she trailed off when Naruto put his finger on her lips.

"Don't make noise. I don't want your father to know I'm back here," Naruto whispered. He could still feel that the old man was busy with customers back at the counter.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked in a whisper, wondering why Naruto was doing all these. She knew that her father wouldn't be mad if he saw Naruto in here. He had been here on a few occasions helping her out and even helped when she couldn't.

"We are going to sneak out of here," Naruto gave Ayame a grin and a copy of Ayame puffed into existence.

Ayame smiled, feeling a bit excited by the thought of running away with Naruto. "Where are we going?"

"To the hot springs," Naruto responded before he placed his right hand on Ayame's right shoulder. Markings began to spread around her body, and she became invisible. Naruto applied the same seal to himself.

"Where did you go?" Ayame asked once Naruto disappeared from her view.

"Right here," Ayame nearly jumped up in surprise. "Come on let us go," Naruto got hold of Ayame's right hand, dragging her out of the kitchen. When they made it to the front, they found her father busy chatting with his customers. Naruto kept Ayame behind him until they reached left the Small stand. But just when they exited, their invisibility became undone.

The old man was quick to notice them as he had seen the entrance move. "Ayame, where do you think you are going?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"Well, eh," Ayame scratched the back of her head laughing nervously as she had been caught.

Naruto grabbed her right hand again, "Come on, let's run away before he says anything else," he was already dragging her away when he spoke. Ayame simply allowed herself to be dragged by the blond with a smile on her face.

Teuchi merely shook his head.

**That calls an end to this chapter. **

**Little by little the mystery that is Naruto will be unfolded until everyone concerned knows just exactly how Naruto thinks. I know there was much staff that was said about Naruto in this chapter. However, for the atmosphere I want to create, it was necessary. **

**I tried to make the flashback with Anko and Naruto a bit realistic, but I don't think it came off in the way that I wanted. The same can be said for the test, I tried making it believable, but I think I failed a little.**

**It is important to note that Naruto didn't reveal his true fighting style. As Anko said, Naruto doesn't use explosives when fighting. **

**No, I didn't say that Naruto possesses both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. Madara merely hypothesized that it would be possible for Naruto to awaken the Rinnegan or the Sharingan as well being able to access his Sharingan from the eyes that Nagato has. It is merely a theory; one that I have no interest in proving right or wrong. I will not create another godlike Naruto as in "Uchiha Naruto the Sage"**

**Don't be confused about the pairing. I still stand firm of on that Naruto will end up with Samui. He's yet to meet Samui so far. There is no crime in trying available options. It's like in real life, you date a few people along the way and then finally you meet the right woman. Saying that doesn't mean that Naruto will be dating everyone he meets. Ayame is just a possibility while Naruto still lives in Konoha. There is still Ino. So in the end, I will choose between the two until Samui arrives in the picture.**

**Anko cannot be counted as an ally of Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

''What are you doing, Naruto?!'' Sakura yelled, looking at the blond who was having fun with swimming at the water stream, just beside their training ground. The blond seemed to be having some fun with the water as he did a dive after dive, he disappeared before reappearing again.

Naruto did not stop, enjoying himself in the water. He pretended like he didn't hear her, but after a few moments, he stopped and floated within the water before looking at the girl, and then the Uchiha. ''If Broody-sama went to strip naked, you would no doubt jump into the water without second thought.''

The girl stopped glaring down at him as she took thought of seeing waves hitting her beloved Sasuke-kun again and again. She blushed heavily, ''well if Sasuke-kun were to enter I would. But you are not him. Put on your shirt, you are freaking out the water.''

''Mmm?'' Naruto looked at the girl for a moment. ''I doubt you would expose yourself getting into the water knowing that your manly parts will be revealed. But on the bright side, Broody-sama will finally get a peek at your body.''

''Cha!'' Sakura was thinking of rushing over to the blond to pummel him. But he was in the water, she would get wet if she got there. ''Sasuke-kun, will you beat up Naruto for me?'' she asked in a sweet tone that would surely convince anyone But not Sasuke.

''No,'' Sasuke responded calmly before looking back at Naruto. ''Hey, Naruto, since it's obvious that Kakashi-sensei is going to take his time to get here, why don't you come here so we can spar. I need a punching bag.''

''Kakashi-sensei will be here soon, you just have to call him.'' Naruto responded calmly as he got out of the water. ''In this form,'' he held a single hand seal...and nothing happened. But after a minute, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

The jonin looked like he had been shocked, literally. ''Yo,'' he greeted weakly. But then he glared at Naruto. ''My book, my precious book. You destroyed it.''

Naruto looked like he had not heard the jonin, forcing Kakashi to raise his voice. ''Naruto!''

''Huh?'' Naruto gave Kakashi a blank look. ''You said something, sensei? I was lost in my thoughts.''

Kakashi sweat dropped. Classic, he thought. ''Why did you do that? And when did you mark it?'' the jonin questioned. If Naruto had made his book shock him, then he had to have placed a seal on it.

''Yesterday. I had thought of putting on hostage and force you to pass us, but that would have been lame. Only a nut job would fall for such a thing.'' Naruto explained, Kakashi shook his head, he probably would have passed them if Naruto had done something, but then he would be a nut job as Naruto puts it.

''When did you mark,'' he wanted a precise answer. ''And why did I not see the mark?''

''You did not see it because I can't be seen unless activated. But if a Sharingan or the Byakugan had seen through it, it would have seen the mark. And it never disappears until used,'' Naruto explained, lightly.

Kakashi started to move uncomfortable, he would have to get a Hyuuga scan his body to see if there are seals on his body. He did not want something like that on him. Perhaps Anko was right when she said to never allow the blond to get closer to you, or allow him to touch you more than five times. He could see why it was dangerous. ''Have you marked anyone with that kind of seal, in our team?''

Naruto smiled. ''Of course not. That would immoral of me to do something like that to my teammates. Such techniques are reserved for enemies,'' he explained, in a tone that was just unreadable.

''How do we even know you are not lying?'' Sakura questioned. He had proven to be a good liar and he could be lying about not marking them. But she was sure that he had never touched her before.

''You don't know,'' Naruto responded, his smile fading away. ''If you don't believe me then, you will live in fear thinking I am just going to snap my fingers and you will explode into a shower of blood. Well, that will be amusing for me to watch.''

''I will find a good Hyuuga and have him check us,'' Kakashi said, not wanting to take any chances.

Naruto sighed. ''Perhaps this is not the best start for this team. I cannot have you second guessing everything I say. Now I am going to be very honest with you, and I will not repeat anything that I will say,'' he paused for a moment. He disappeared into the forest and a few seconds later, he returned fully dressed. He was also holding a copy of the Flirting Paradise. ''This is your real book, Kakashi-sensei. I swapped it yesterday since I had plenty of chances. The copy I gave you was mine and I had applied the seal on it. I cannot mark anyone with an explosive tag. It is impossible.

You must have noticed that even yesterday, I used tags on Kunais and those placed in different locations. This has to show you that I cannot magically create an explosive tag with just a touch.'' Naruto paused shaking his head. ''Really, if I could do it - it would have been awesome. I mean, you only had to touch your opponent once, and zap. You guys really need to use your heads sometimes.''

Kakashi smiled. ''That is the first time I hear you tell the truth without mixing other things,'' the jonin stated, calmly. The blond merely shrugged in response before throwing the Flirting Paradise back to Kakashi.

''How can you tell he was telling the truth?'' Sakura questioned, looking at her sensei. From what she saw, everything about him was the same as he was lying through his teeth.

Kakashi shrugged. ''I didn't know you read this book,'' he said looking at the blond. He had only seen the blond reading his little black book. And Icha Icha paradise was not for kids, it was a book for adults. But then again, when you became a shinobi, you became an adult.

''I was bored and took a peek thinking it might be interesting. Well, I did not like it and I didn't hate it,'' Naruto responded calmly. He could read better things than those kinds of books. What he had discovered was that most of the people who read the book were perverts.

Kakashi seemed a little disappointed, but nodded nonetheless. ''Gather around so we can have our first team talk as an official team,'' the jonin stated, gathering his students in front of him. He looked at each of them, judging their expressions; Sasuke looked as always, while Sakura... Well was Sakura. Naruto had gone back to his look of indifference.

''What are we going to talk about, Kakashi-sensei? I thought we were going to do a mission?'' Sakura questioned, looking straight the jonin.

Sasuke nodded at this. ''Yesterday, you did say that we would start a mission after the test. But there was no mission. I had thought that you would get us a mission today.''

Kakashi sighed. Containing the Uchiha was going to be a little hard, but he would have to do it. ''We will do the mission after this. Something come up that I had to discuss with the Sandaime and none of the other Jonins had taken their students on for missions.''

'Probably I had come up,' Naruto thought. Certainly, he was sure that they talked about him yesterday, and it was just a matter of time before the Sandaime called for him. Well, he would have to be careful, especially knowing that Jiraiya would also be there. He did not wish to end up saying this that could be used against him. But he had been playing this game for a while now, there was not much to worry about.

''So, why are we still here?''

Again, Kakashi sighed. ''I never got to explain everything to you yesterday after your Genin test. I guess I should talk to you now before we even start doing missions. It would not be good if you starting going to missions without this lesson,'' the jonin looked at each of his student. ''What is the importance of teamwork?'' He asked.

''I think...'' As expected, Haruno Sakura responded to the question. Naruto almost laughed when she started talking. The girl had much knowledge from reading books, but she could not apply it in her life. It was amusing. Answering questions like this did not cement your survival in the shinobi world. But the girl thought being book-smart would get her anywhere. Pitiful.

The only rule that applied to her was Sasuke-kun. If the Uchiha was agreeing with anything, she was also going to agree with it. If he showed that he hated something or someone, she was also going to follow his example. Sasuke was what mattered to her. She would probably lose her sanity if the Uchiha just dropped dead. It certainly would be amusing for him to watch her break if the Uchiha died. However, her attitude would probably get her killed before anything else. The Uchiha was not going to allow himself to be killed easily.

He had something to live for after all.

It seemed that her response was accurate. Kakashi nodded to her with a small smile. ''Good, response, Sakura,'' yap he liked her answer. ''You see, Konoha values teamwork more than anything. We always teach our shinobi the importance of teamwork. You may be taught in the academy that the mission is important than anything, correct?''

''That is given; the mission as to come before anything else. A simple failure could ruin the village's image. This is why each mission is important and it must be done before anything else,'' Sakura responded, again. She was merely reciting all those words she had banked over her academy years.

Well, what do you know? Her big head served a purpose after all.

''The rule says that the mission comes before anything. But tell me Sakura, if you had a choice of completing the mission and saving Sasuke, what would you do?'' the jonin questioned. ''And remember, the mission comes before anything and if you decide to help Sasuke, you will fail the mission.''

Sakura didn't know how she was going to answer that one. She knew that it was important to get the mission done. But nothing else was important to her other than Sasuke. She would rather fail the mission and save the Uchiha. He was important to her, nothing else. It would probably get her in trouble, but she could escape somewhere and just be alone with Sasuke...STOP!

''Your teammates are your friends, and family. A successful team is built upon trust and understanding. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, if you are going to be successful as a team, you have to trust each other. You have to be able to able trust each other during missions,'' he paused for a moment. ''Trusting each other means that you know that even if you are in a dangerous place, your teammate is watching your back.''

''I have no problems with that,'' Naruto stated. Well, he certainly did not need Sakura to watch his back; he did not want anyone behind him. No one could get him from behind after all.

''As long as these two don't get in the way, I am fine with it,'' Sasuke grunted. He doubted that Sakura would be able to do anything other than be a burden. The girl had no skill whatsoever.

''I will trust you, Sasuke-kun.''

Kakashi sighed; this was going to be a big problem. He just hoped that the girl worked her issues before it was too late. ''Good. I will tell you this, it is a rule of team 7; we never abandon our teammates. The lives of our teammates come before the mission, those who break the rules are called trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash.''

Naruto knew that since Kakashi's father broke the rules, he was branded a traitor and everyone resented him for saving the lives of his teammates. The village resented him and the man ended up killing himself. Kakashi was still young and he dedicated himself to following the rules so that he would not be miserable like his father. But after being placed in team Minato, and with Rin and Obito, he changed after realizing what was important.

He had no problems with playing these people for a little while longer. Whatever ideals they preached, he would take them on with a smile, for now that is.

''Before we get our first mission, we have to get a team picture,'' Kakashi said taking out his book. ''Come on, let us go,'' he said motioning his students to follow him.

''Are you going to make us to those crappy D-rank missions?'' Naruto questioned, looking at his own book. He would send a clone to do those kind of missions, after today. He knew what really happened with D-rank missions.

''Yes,'' Kakashi said, giving Naruto one of his eye smiles that only Naruto saw. It seems that Naruto knew about this, well, he would still enjoy the looks on both Sasuke and Sakura.

''Bloody hell!'' Naruto grunted distastefully. ''They should have academy students to do them as part of their training,'' the blond stated in thought.

''That is not a bad idea, Naruto,'' Kakashi said.

''What is so bad with D-rank missions?'' Sakura asked curiously, wondering why Naruto would find them distasteful. She was not the only one who was curious. Her other teammate was also curious. If Naruto did not like them, then he was sure he would also not like them.

''Don't spoil the fun, Naruto,'' Kakashi said because if Naruto told them, he would not be able to watch their expressions after the mission.

''I was not planning on telling them. Perhaps we should prepare a camera to capture the moment,'' Naruto stated in thought. Kakashi seemed to nod in agreement, both still looking into their books.

''Are you guys related? And why are you getting along so quickly?'' She was a bit jealous that Naruto was getting along with their sensei. It should be her and Sasuke getting well with their sensei, not the weirdo. But then again, both Kakashi and Naruto were a bit weird.

Both Naruto and Kakashi shrugged in response.

The four then walked in silence and got their picture taken at the Hokage tower - on top of it. Only Sakura and Kakashi were smiling, both Naruto and Sasuke just looked indifferent, well Sasuke added that with that dark look he always carried wherever he went.

''Team 7 reporting for first mission,'' Kakashi announced as they entered the mission room.

The Sandaime looked at the team and smiled. ''I know just the perfect mission for you.''

**Later**

''Bloody hell!'' Surprise, surprise, it wasn't Naruto who said those words. ''This is what you call a mission?''

Naruto shook his head silently. ''Your reaction was amusing when the Sandaime told us what the mission really was. But now it is just annoying. Do you even know that Sasuke doesn't like it when you shriek like that?''

Sakura glared at Naruto, but she didn't respond to him. She looked at Sasuke, who looked, well not pleased that he had been forced to catch a cat for a mission. ''I will kill this cat if I am forced to chase it again,'' the Uchiha spoke darkly; no one had any doubt that he would do as he had just said.

Naruto took out a kunai and walked over to the Uchiha as he was the one holding the cat. ''Let us just skin it now,'' he spoke playing with the kunai in his right hand. Surprising, the cat reacted to his words. ''I have never seen the anatomy of a cat before. I am also curious if its intestines are very different from humans'. And I need a new mat for my cave - this one has a nice color and still looks fresh.''

That was just creepy

The cat didn't wait to see if Naruto was joking or not. Before it could get any further on its escape, Sasuke spoke. ''I am not chasing after it again.''

Naruto looked at the cat, ''Run, Neko-chan. Go hide in the forest, but I will find you, and when I do, I will...''

''Naruto,'' Kakashi called, getting the blond to look at him. ''Just go get the cat.'' He certainly didn't need to hear what Naruto was going to say. He had already heard enough, and it was best for the health of his other students that Naruto was stopped from saying anything further.

The blond sighed, ''Fine,'' he said before walking calmly after the cat. A few minutes later, he returned without it - that was because it had run back when it saw that he was the one to chase after it.

Kakashi sighed. He had thought it would take much more for them to get this done. But he had discovered something about this team; it was that their teamwork sucked. Sakura... He did not have to spell it out. Naruto on the hand was another story. He did not know what to think, during the chase, he looked like he would work with his teammates to catch the cat, and at some moments he looked like he was looking elsewhere. He knew that with Sasuke, if the Uchiha was in a dire situation, or forced, he would work together with someone.

This just meant that he had to teach them some more teamwork excises and more D-rank missions.

''Come on, let us go report back mission success so you can receive your pay,'' the jonin said motioning for his team to follow him. ''After that, we will head out to eat, how does that sound?''

''Cool,'' only Sakura sounded happy about the thought.

A few minutes later, BBQ Restaurant

''Just to clear things out, you are paying since it was your idea that we get something to eat,'' Naruto stated before they entered the restaurant. He was not going to pay for something he had not planned on eating. If he was paying for anything, it was the delightful Ramen cooked by Ayame.

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment before sighing. ''Sure, as long as you don't eat much,'' he said. He wasn't looking forward to feeding someone who could eat like the Akimichi. If he did something like that, it would dry his pockets.

''Excellent,'' Naruto responded as he entered first. ''I can feel the smell of meat from here. A pity my pet won't be joining me.''

''You have a pet?'' Sakura questioned curiously. She had no idea that Naruto had a pet. If anything, he did not seem like the type to have a pet. Moreover, she had never seen him with a pet.

''Yes,'' Naruto gave a short reply.

'I don't think I can call that thing a pet,' Kakashi thought mildly. What Naruto actually called a pet was something dangerous. He had seen the teeth of this pet of Naruto, the thing could rip a full grown shinobi into pieces in a matter of seconds. And it was also deadly fast, not to mention not too friendly.

Asuma saw Kakashi walking into the restaurant with his students and smiled. He looked at his team, at Chouji to be precise. The boy was consuming food like a pig. He was sure that he was going to be the one to pay for all these. If the other Jonin joined them, then he would have someone to share the burden of paying the bill. Nodding to himself, Asuma turned to Kakashi again.

''Kakashi,'' Asuma called, looking at the jonin and his students - his eyes lingered on Naruto for a moment. ''Why don't you come and join us?''

Shikamaru sighed knowing that Kakashi wouldn't decline the offer. This meant that he would have to deal with Naruto. The combination of Ino and Sakura did not mix well for his hearing. Naruto was enough to deal with and with how things ended with the academy; he was expecting Ino to be the object of Naruto's interests. Well, at least it would keep the blonde haired girl from exchanging unpleasant words with Sakura.

''Sure,'' Kakashi responded as his students sat along with team 10.

Naruto chose to sit beside Ino, who didn't look too comfortably with him sitting next to her. But he did not speak to the girl first, he spoke to her teammates, ''Chouji, Shikamaru, how are you two love birds doing?''

Ino felt somewhat disappointed that Naruto didn't start with her. Although she loved Sasuke, Naruto was fun. The blond was unlike Sasuke, the one she loved. She liked how he was able to say anything he liked, how he was able to get her to blush and how he made her laugh. He'd only started talking to her a few days ago, and yet she felt that she could use his smile much more often.

She looked at Sasuke and smiled at him, the response was as she expected; nothing. Even though the response was the blank expression that was just screaming for her to shut up because she was annoying, she could not help it, she loved that boy.

''Now you are calling us lovebirds?'' Shikamaru asked, eye brow quirked. Really, lovebirds? He and Chouji were anything but that. Well, they did spend a lot of time together and were always seen together. He preferred to hang out with Chouji than anyone else…Shikamaru stopped his trail of thoughts before he went to the other side of the moon.

Naruto didn't bother to respond. He looked at Ino who was busy in contest with her rival, Sakura. ''Hello, Ino-chan,'' the blond greeted in a sweet tone and warm smile that was a little inviting.

''Naruto,'' Ino grunted. Although she was happy that he'd finally turned to her, she didn't show it. So, naturally, ''don't think of doing weird anything in front of Sasuke-kun or I will kill you, do you understand?'' the Blonde Yamanaka heir threatened in a whisper, only for Naruto to hear her.

This again? Sakura thought. She didn't hear anything the pig was saying to the weirdo. However, she didn't like it that they were talking. She didn't like the thought of Naruto getting along with Ino. She wanted nothing more than to separate them from each other. But she couldn't leave Sasuke's side.

Naruto sighed inwardly, well; he could leave her, for now. He smiled as a thought came to mind. ''So, Asuma-san,'' he started calmly, attracting the attention of the said jonin. Naruto wasn't looking at the jonin; he was holding his black book. But no one could see what was inside of it, ''have you seen what is under those bandages of Kurenai-san?''

The reaction was instantaneous; the jonin spat whatever that was inside his mouth before stuttering, ''W-what?''

''Interesting,'' Naruto stated. ''So you have. I owe Anko 5 bucks for this - I thought that Kurenai would be keeping your hands between your thighs and putting your under a genjutsu each time you attempted get under her. But I guess I was wrong.'' He closed his book before it disappeared.

''...''

''Aren't you a little younger to be talking about such matters?'' Asuma asked quietly. His shocked features returned to normal as he did so. Still, he couldn't believe that the blond would so bluntly ask such a question.

''I am turning 14 soon and I'm a shinobi,'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''So how was the sex?''

Asuma froze in shock, mouth gaping, while Kakashi dropped his book. Another bomb again… damn didn't this kid know some boundaries? That was a personal matter.

''Ouch!'' Naruto winced as Ino hit him on the forehead. He saw that everyone was looking at him; even Kakashi had dropped his book. However, Sasuke was eating his meat like he'd heard nothing. ''What? We are all adults here... Well some of us.''

Asuma cleared his throat. ''So Kakashi how is your team?'' he said, trying to change the subject. He was hoping that Kakashi did not become perverted and sticks with Naruto's question. The question was just too personal; he didn't think that the blond could ask him like that so bluntly and he wondered why he would want to know such a thing.

''Okay, I guess,'' Kakashi responded with a small shrug of his shoulders.

''You should not hit me like that, Ino, especially when you were eagerly waiting for him to answer. And I know for certain that you had imagined, your sensei, and Kurenai lying somewhere...'' he trailed off when the girl gave him a warning glare.

''Aren't, you even embarrassed to ask such a question?'' Ino asked. She would never say it aloud, but she'd let her thoughts wonder…

''I was curious, and to satisfy my curiosity, I had to ask the question,'' Naruto responded calmly. ''I thought you would be all over ''prince charming'' by now.'' He whispered.

Ino looked at Sasuke for a moment before sighing. ''I can't do that if he is ignoring me, now can I?''

''When has that been a case for you? It isn't for flat, and it certainly wasn't for you,'' Naruto was now looking straight at the girl. Ino didn't responded, she looked at Sasuke and became silent. Naruto sighed. ''How dull,'' he looked at Shikamaru and Chouji before looking at the jonins. ''I have suddenly lost my appetite. I think ramen will do,'' he stated standing up.

''You are leaving?'' Kakashi asked.

''Yes,'' Naruto responded calmly.

''Meet with the others at 8am tomorrow, training ground 7,'' Kakashi said. Tomorrow he would have his team do some teamwork excises before they do the missions. They would probably do more than one tomorrow. He wanted them to do as many as possible before they moved for better missions.

Naruto did not respond; he simply left without another word.

''Is he always like that?'' Asuma questioned looking Kakashi.

''Yes, that is when he is not saying scary staff, or trying to show off Sasuke-kun,'' you didn't need to guess who could have given that sort of reply, it was Sakura. No one was surprised with her choice of words - it was to be expected from a fan girl.

''How scary?'' Ino questioned suddenly interested in what the blond may have said. If it came from Naruto's mouth, then it had to be interesting.

''I'd rather not talk about it,'' Sakura responded with a shrug of his shoulder. She looked at Ino curiously, ''You seem to get well with Naruto, these days,'' the girl said after her observation between Naruto and her rival.

''Is that so? I had not noticed,'' Ino responded with a shrug, not even sparing a thought on the matter. ''How does it feel like to be genin, Sasuke-kun?''

''Hn''

That same response he always gave - it was even worse than when he outright ignored her. She wondered why he couldn't just smile at her like Naruto, she wondered if ping in her heart was pain. Ino shook her head, ridding of all the questions. She may have left the academy a few days ago, but the daunting truth has been striking her for some time now. And considering how Naruto has been interacting with her over the past few days, she was beginning to think it should be Sasuke doing it.

Well, she wasn't going to give up that easily, especially with Sakura on the same team with him. Sakura - she was the reason she became pumped up when she thought of Sasuke. While she loved Sasuke, Sakura made things worse. She shook her head at the thoughts. ''How does it feel like being stuck with forehead, Sasuke-kun?''

She attempted to land a conversation with the Uchiha, but again, the response was the same; ''Hn.''

To add to the insult, Sakura opened her mouth. ''Leave Sasuke-kun alone, Ino-pig. Chat with your teammates and leave MY teammate alone,'' she put an emphasis on ''my'' to drill it inside Ino's head that Sasuke was her teammate not hers.

If it was not enough that Sasuke was being indifferent towards her, Sakura had to remind her that she was the one put on a team with Sasuke. Somehow, she felt like she didn't want to be here anymore. ''I forgot that I have to help my mother at the flower shop,'' Ino said standing up. ''I will see you tomorrow guys,'' with that, the girl left.

'She is probably going after Naruto,' Shikamaru thought. If she was down, she would go after the blond since he had no doubt that Naruto could put a smile on her face. The blond knew how to steer a conversation. The thought of the troubling blonds getting along did not make him feel better.

'Sasuke-kun can now focus on me since Ino-pig is gone,' Sakura thought happily.

**Icharaku Ramen**

Naruto sighed as he sat down with Ino beside him. The Yamanaka had followed him but did not say a word to him all the way towards here. He chose to remain quite while he kept himself busy with his thoughts. Ayame quickly took notice of them before raising a curious eye brow.

''You are replacing me already?''

''Huh?'' Naruto questioned looking at the older teen. ''What are you talking about, Ayame?'' The tone he used was much friendly and lighter than Ino had ever heard. She didn't think that the blond could make such a tone. But that only brought her to the conclusion that Naruto was much closer to the girl than anyone she had seen him with.

''Well, I thought I was your girlfriend. And how could you even bring a new girl where I work? Are you that heartless that you wish to see me suffer?'' Ayame questioned, looking absolutely hurt that Naruto would do something like that.

Naruto smiled, it was the most beautiful smile Ino had ever seen from the blond, but his eyes held a bit of mischievousness in them. ''You are my girlfriend, Ayame. No one will replace you. Ino is in love with someone anyway.''

Ayame nodded. ''I thought you were already thinking of replacing me.'' She paused for a moment and looked at Ino. ''I'm Ayame.''

She did not introduce herself as Naruto's boyfriend. This made Ino think that the previous scene was just an act. And besides, Naruto was a little younger for her; she did not think that her fellow blond was into older woman. ''Ino,'' the girl introduced herself.

''Are you Naruto's friend? He has never mentioned your name before,'' Ayame had never heard Naruto say anything about Ino. She was certain if they were friends, he would have said something.

''Not really?'' Ino responded, smiling slightly. ''So how long have you known Naruto? He speaks to you in a friendly way than he does with anyone.''

Ayame smiled. ''I have known him ever since he was little. He was-''

Naruto spoke cutting her off. ''Ayame, there is no need to tell Ino unnecessary things,'' the blond spoke calmly. He did not need Ayame telling anyone about his life. He was never acting before Ayame.

''Fine,'' Ayame kind of huffed before turning heels. ''I will get your ramen.''

Before Ino could comment anything, Naruto spoke. ''So you could not handle Sasuke's indifference towards you and Sakura rubbing the fact that she is put on the same team with Sasuke?''

Surprisingly, Ino did not object. ''Kind of. I would have been yelling at Sakura and I did not wish to do that.''

''I am shocked,'' that was Naruto's response.

''What?'' Ino glared.

''You are not what you seem. You are quite perceptive of things around you. Despite your little crush on Sasuke, your world doesn't evolve around him, but that doesn't make you much more of a shinobi,'' certainly. The fact that she was a little different from Sakura did not make her a better shinobi. It just made her a better fan girl.

''You just complemented and insulted me at the same time,'' Ino said. Well, at least he was willing to talk to her. ''I don't know whether to feel insulted or happy.''

''Take the complement, 'coz you are not going to get it any time soon.'' Naruto responded. "So, what do you want?"

"I love Sasuke-kun and I want to be with him. My rivalry with Sakura has heated now since is in a team with him. I need your help to sort things out. It kinds of hurt when Sasuke-kun ignores me and I hate that Sakura is in a team with him. I need you to help me out figure something out."

"What makes you think I can help you?"

"You are Naruto, and you know how to get on someone's nerves. You are also a teammate of both Sakura and Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru says that you are smarter than anyone he knows, I'm sure you can figure out something."

Naruto smiled, a few calculations went through and he responded. "How will it benefit me if I help you out?"

"Well, I'm sure we can figure something out…"

"Good answer," Naruto responded smiling. "I will get Sasuke to spend a whole day with you."

**The following day,** **Training ground 8**

Kurenai was certainly like a mother to her students. Her way of handling brats was much different from the way either Kakashi or Asuma did. The latter jonin always allowed his students to do as they pleased when he was not busy with them. Most of the jonins took their job easy - they didn't seem to be intent on teaching their students usable ninja arts. But Kurenai actually worked her students.

If it was not for the fact he and Sasuke had their own personal skills, their team wouldn't be the better team, before him that is. Kurenai declined her students well and worked their teamwork excises as though in real battle. She was the better teacher than Kakashi. He certainly would not have minded if he was in her team. Moreover, she was a desirable woman. It was a pity that she was in love with Asuma and a little older than he was. If not, he would certainly not mind trying his luck.

It was not much a surprise when Hinata spotted him since he Byakugan was activated. There was very little that could escape the sight of doujutsu. He may be good at hiding his presence, but because he wasn't invincible, the so called all seeing eyes could spot him. But the girl didn't say a word to him. She merely continued on working on her teamwork excises.

Naruto had no doubt that Kurenai noticed that the girl had seen something despite not asking. After a few more minutes, Kurenai dismissed her students. But she stayed behind a little with Hinata. They talked for a few moments before the girl walked away with a smile on her face. Naruto had not bothered to follow what they were talking about since he assumed that Kurenai was acting like a mother to the Hyuuga because she lacked a mother figure in her life.

''Genjutsu...?'' Naruto realized as his senses went off. Kurenai was trying to trap him under an illusion, and he would have probably fallen for it if it was not for his senses. The scene did not change in front of him, but he figured that it was part of Kurenai's ploy. A normal Genin wouldn't be able to detect it.

''Kai,'' Naruto dispelled the illusion before he jumped down from the tree he had been watching on. ''It seemed real. If it had not been for that I can sense chakra miles away, I would have fallen for it without realizing it.'' But it was still a surprise that he had be caught under the genjutsu to begin with. Since genjutsu was a little hard for him to do, he had made sure that he wasn't caught in one easily, and yet Kurenai had done it.

Detecting genjutsu and dispelling it was an easy thing for him, using it was the problem. Well, his life was already a genjutsu, that should be enough.

''You dispelled the Genjutsu easily, and was able to detect it quickly,'' Kurenai stated, observing the Genin calmly. It wasn't a strong genjutsu she had used, she did not even use hand seals to do it. But for a Genin, more precisely a Genin who just graduated from the academy, to dispel it like it was nothing was a surprise to her.

''That is only because the Genjutsu was weak. I didn't see you doing hand seals, though I did sense usage of chakra, I didn't think that you were going to put a genjutsu on me,'' Naruto paused for a moment. ''But then again, you are a genjutsu master, nothing less should be expected.''

''It would have been a compliment if it was coming from a Jonin,'' Kurenai stated, walking towards the blond, who was leaning against the tree trunk of the tree he had been hiding on. Naruto was just a Genin; surely his opinion did not carry much weight than the opinion of an experienced jonin who has faced multiplied opponents.

Naruto waited for Kurenai to settle down before he responded. ''You think my opinion has little weight?'' It was as if he had read her thoughts, but she did not say anything as it seemed that he was not done talking. ''Never underestimate anyone, even a Genin like me, Kurenai. But you should know that, right?''

Kurenai nodded. Never underestimate your opponent; it was one of the basic shinobi rules - one that she would never forget. ''You said that you sensed my chakra, and if you had not sensed chakra usage, you would not have realized it was a genjutsu, are you a sensor?''

Naruto looked down on her, ''Can you keep a secret?'' he questioned, in a slight serious tone; it was done to put some emphasis on the matter.

Kurenai didn't know what he was going to say, but she just nodded, ''Yes,'' she could keep a secret. If Naruto did not wish for her to tell anyone what he was going to tell her, she would keep the secret, as long as it was not dangerous or one that would get her into trouble.

''I'm a sensor type of shinobi. Years of being chased by dangerous animals in the forest of death, has honed my skills to a degree that I can differentiate between hostile and friendly chakras. But I can get it wrong sometimes,'' Naruto explained before lying on the ground on his back with his head resting on both his hands, just beside Kurenai.

No wonder he had a play with Anko. Kurenai thought in surprise. ''Sensor types of shinobi are very rare in this village.'' She knew that her friend, Yugao, was a sensor type of shinobi, but she was not going to tell Naruto that. ''Why did you tell me this anyway? I know for sure that this ability is not in your file.''

''I need your help,'' Naruto started smoothly. ''Genjutsu is my weakness. I can't perform it to perfection. My skills in genjutsu are just laughable. However, I am rather good at detecting it. You are a Genjutsu master, there is no better helper than that.''

Kurenai was silent for a few moments. Naruto was certainly not a little boy, neither were his fellow academy graduates. Some of them had already turned 14 at this time of the year. 14 years for a shinobi were not something small. ''I have a team to train and I must also keep my training. Since you already have a sensei, I do not think that it would be allowed for me to teach you anything, unless the Sandaime grants a special permission.''

Naruto sighed. ''I had expected such an answer,'' he mumbled, looking at the green leaves up ahead. There was no sadness or disappointment in his tone, it was completely neutral.

''Yet, you still came.''

''Yap. But how about this; you tell me the time at you do your own personal training and I will crash in on your training, and beg you to give me a few pointers,'' Naruto stated, looking at Kurenai at the corner of his eyes. ''When I mean beg, I mean rolling on the ground while crying like a 1 year old,'' seeing the look on Kurenai's face, the blond smiled, ''just kidding.''

''Or you may not be,'' the Genjutsu mistress sighed. ''Fine, I will help you. You were here for quite some time, did you finish early with your team?''

''Yes,'' Naruto responded. ''You keep your students much more busy than Kakashi does. Well, we have only been a team for a few days, perhaps things will change,'' it was highly unlikely though. There would only be a change if someone died.

''Well, Kakashi is known for his tardiness,'' Kurenai responded, looking at the blond carefully. He couldn't be acting just to get closer to her. She may have thought devil yesterday, but he didn't look so evil.

''Yes,'' Naruto nodded in agreement with the jonin. ''How are you handling your team anyway? Kiba speaks when he wishes, but he doesn't lack confidence, he is just a little arrogant.''

''Saying a little arrogant is an understatement,'' Kurenai stated. With all the confidence Kiba he had, he was just as much arrogant. And she was already thinking that it would take more to down the arrogance on the boy, but it was still early. A lot could change in the next months.

Naruto chuckled at Kurenai's words. ''He certainly is arrogant. Perhaps it comes with the Inuzuka blood. But his elder sister is not like that. Maybe another factor is that he is still a mere Genin, when he does grow up, perhaps his thinking may also mature.''

Kurenai nodded. ''With age and experience comes maturity,'' she added.

''But is not everyone who learns,'' he knew for certain that no matter how some shinobi were beat down, they would do the same thing over and over again until they were dead. Arrogance came with pride, and those things were very dangerous to a shinobi.

Again, Kurenai nodded in agreement. ''How do you know Kiba's sister, anyway?''

''She takes care of my pet when he has bad day hunting,'' Naruto responded calmly. Other Inuzuka didn't know how to deal with his pet, and there was the fact that it just did not allow anyone to touch it. Any idiot trying to touch would surely get some permanent bite marks or even lose a hand or two.

''You have a pet? I have never heard of that before.'' Not even Anko has said that Naruto was a pet, and the other woman seemed to know Naruto more than anyone does.

''Yes,'' Naruto gave her a blank smile. ''Perhaps you may see him some day.'' He changed the subject to where he had been. ''As I was saying, you have Kiba, Shino and Hinata whose lack of confidence and gentleness do not make her a good candidate for a shinobi. If she isn't handled well, she may be killed while trying to help out an enemy.''

''That is a little harsh,'' Kurenai stated, noting that his tone never changed from being neutral. If he was able to know this about her students, then he was highly observant, despite his outward appearance. She could guess why he didn't say anything about Shino; the boy was trained well, but he too had his own faults.

''But it is the truth, and painting it with happy colors will not make it any better, don't you agree?''

''That is true.'' Her method of dealing of with the issues would be gentle. Naruto would surely not say anything in a comforting way to anyone. ''You seem to know more about other students.''

Naruto nodded. ''I studied them during my first month with them. I am a curious person, so I did not find it a problem to study them. The results had been a disappointment though,'' the disappointment was hinted in the tone of his voice.

''A curious person...? So you are the kind of person who sees a fire and rushes over it to uncover the mystery behind its existence,'' she paused for a moment. She was certain that Naruto wasn't going to deny that. ''What do you think of Team 10?'' She was a little interested in hearing his opinion. His observation over her team was accurate.

''They have a good sensei in Asuma. Shikamaru relies too much on his mind to solve everything. But there are times when he is going to face an enemy who is smarter than him and holds overwhelming power that he cannot comprehend. And when that does happen, he will be in trouble. You see, in this world, you can't depend too much on anything. You don't know when your mind or power will fail you. It is not in every situation where you will be allowed to think. And when you can't think, you have to use your shinobi instincts to survive.

Chouji is another matter; he is not stupid by any chance. For someone who just graduated from the academy, he is acceptable. However, the fact that he would rather eat than train puts a flaw in his lifestyle. Ino is a smart girl. She may not seem that way, but she is smart and highly observant. She may be even smarter than Sakura. What gives Ino the advantage is that she does not need to read a book to know something, she looks around her to learn. And if she grows like that, little may miss her.

However, she has many faults that put her decision to become a shinobi questionable. The girl has no time to train and her fan girl attitude makes her a burden than anything. She is also not someone who can fight on her own without support. When she uses her Yamanaka techniques, her body becomes open for attacks.''

Kurenai was surprised. She did not know as much as Naruto did. Even though the blond spent year with them, he should not be able to know so much. The belief that he was an idiot was thrown out of the window. Thinking of what Anko had told her, she could understand why it was easy for him to be manipulative. He could prey on his peers' weakness because he knew them. Anko was right, this blond gaki is dangerous.

''You are informed - you know that much about your peers. I have no doubt you know what makes them all tick, you did say you studied them all,'' Kurenai stated, looking at the blond with a critical eye.

''Information is essential for a shinobi.''

''You speak like an experienced shinobi, yet you have not been wearing that headband for not more than a handful of days,'' Kurenai stated, still looking down at the blond with a critical eye.

''I think I am in love with you.''

That was out of nowhere.

''What?'' The look on his face told her that he meant what he said. But it could be a genjutsu. ''That is not funny, Naruto.''

Naruto sighed, ''I thought it might be,'' he said. ''You know much about me, how about you tell me about yourself?''

''I think I will not. I am putting you on a trial run,'' Kurenai stated.

Naruto merely smiled. ''You are the kindest Jonin I have ever met. You treat your students with motherly care and gentleness. And despite everything Anko told you about me, you are willing to talk to me honestly and still look at me without doubt, suspicion and wariness. You were willing to help me out with my training. I will always remember that.'' He got to his feet and gave her his hand. ''We should be leaving, it's already late.'' He said so giving her a warm smile, which Kurenai was sure it was not faked.

''Sure,'' she took his hand, and it was surprisingly gentle.

''How about I take you out to eat something? It will be a date.''

''No,'' It was a firm ''No'' that would have stopped anyone from another attempt, but not Naruto.

''Come on, I won't tell Asuma. It will be our little secret.'' Naruto was by now in front of Kurenai, giving her a look that clearly said he was not going to take no for an answer.

''Fine,'' Kurenai sighed. ''Just this once and don't get any funny ideas, or you may regret it.''

''How do you even know that Asuma, and I... Are you know?'' Kurenai questioned as she settled down on seat across Naruto. They had arrived at a small restaurant within the civilian district. She had never been to this place before, yet Naruto knew of it even though she had been living in this village much longer than him.

''It's obvious to everyone,'' Naruto responded calmly, looking at the menu. The food was quite expensive, though. But every now and then he liked to eat something good aside from ramen. ''You think you are hiding it, but you are certainly not.''

Kurenai sighed. ''Anko told me that before,'' she said. ''For someone your age, you act quite mature. It does not feel like I am babysitting a brat, but it feels like I am chatting with an actual gentleman.'' From their talk at the training ground, Naruto has been talking like someone her age, instead of the 13 year old boy he was.

The blond smiled. ''When you are faced with angry and hateful stares from almost everyone you come across, you are forced to grow up quickly. Moreover, when you are an orphan, you don't really have a choice but to grow up on your own and become your own parent.''

A pity that he had to grow like that, Kurenai thought. ''Most kids don't think like that. Even when they are orphans, they think that someone will help them one day, or just turn into criminals to make a living.''

''I had no option to think that someone would help me. Living alone in those early years, I knew perfectly well that no one was just going to come at my house and help me out. I was living on my own before I was even five years old,'' Naruto said, surprising Kurenai. ''It was the help of the Sandaime that I was able to afford my living, barely though.''

''It must have been tough being on your own,'' Kurenai stated. It was certainly had to be tough being the pariah of the village. Being a Jinchuriki was certainly not healthy for the mind. However, aside from what Anko calls Naruto, he was certainly a nice person.

Before Naruto could respond, a waitress came along to take their orders. She looked at Naruto with a raised brow. ''Naruto,'' she said smiling a bit.

''Hello Aika. You are still looking lovely it seems,'' the blond stated, handing the older teen the menu.

''Yes, I am,'' she eyed Kurenai. ''You normally bring girls around my age, but I did not think that you were into older woman, Naruto.''

''I am a shinobi, what is wrong with that?''

''Naruto,'' Kurenai warned.

The blond sighed. ''Just get me and Kurenai-san the usual, please.'' He stated, not looking forward to say anything that may make this day unpleasant. He knew first hand that women were quite scary. And someone like Kurenai would certainly make him experience horrible things.

''Fine,'' Aika said, walking away from the two.

''Who said I will like what you ordered?'' He had not even asked her what she wanted. He just ordered what he presumed she would like. It was very different from any ''date'' she has ever been into. Even with Asuma, she ordered her own food.

''You will like it, I know for certain. But I could be wrong. I have been before,'' the blond responded casually, looking straight into her ruby eyes.

''How often do you come here?''

''Every now and then,'' it was not a precise answer that Kurenai wanted, but it was also acceptable.

''So when you come here every now and then, you bring women here...'' it was certain not a question. With what the waitress had said, it was obvious to her that Naruto always brought someone with him. And it was clear that he didn't bring girls his age. She was starting to think that he may be into older women and may have possibly lured her here to try his luck.

''Yap,'' he did not deny it - it was not worth the effort.

''So do you always take them to your apartment after the date?'' she questioned. It would not be a surprise to her if he had already lost his virginity. This was the shinobi world, anything was possible. She had seen what younger boys can do, especially those who become criminals and join bandits.

Naruto looked amused. ''Ara, are you already thinking of going home with me? Do you think Asuma will appreciate it if he found out you spent your night at a 13 years old's cave?''

Kurenai was silent for a few moments. She then laughed at the thought of seeing Asuma's face if she happened to cheat on him with a 13 year old. It would be hilarious. Anko would certainly agree. ''No,'' she said. ''But Asuma would probably kill you.''

''Probably,'' Naruto agreed. Before he could say anything, Aika brought their food and left without saying anything further. ''But it would make the headlines, neh? The Ice Queen of Konoha was found in the bed of a 13 year old genin','' it was a kind of story the author of flirting paradise would like.

''Yes, but it would be morally wrong though. What kind of a grown up woman sleeps with a 13 year old boy?''

''One who has no value for morals. In the shinobi world, morals are set at a low standard. You may find some even applauding the idea,'' Naruto responded, digging into his food.

''What did you do to that girl anyway?''

''Nothing - she is always like that. She pretends not to see any person I bring here,'' Naruto responded with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Kurenai nodded not looking forward to finding out more about the matter. ''You diverted my question, earlier.'' She said, looking at her food, not at the blond across her.

''I have not taken any to my apartment,'' Naruto responded with a sigh. ''And the girls I normally bring here are travelers who know nothing about me.''

''You kind of prey,'' that actually slipped out. She did not mean to say it. But Naruto was not offended by it.

''Anko is spreading wild rumors about me,'' he looked amused about it though.

''Well, aren't you the devil?''

Naruto shook his head. ''If I was, don't you think I would have manipulated Hinata already?''

Kurenai knew what he was talking about. ''Perhaps she is just not your type. You don't seem to play with girls your age.''

''I am just a 13 year old genin, Kurenai. I am no devil,'' he gave her a small smile that was a little too nice. ''Anko is just bitter. She is still angry at me for violating her and she calls me devil just to screw with everyone. I have no doubt she would like to see me suffer. And I think that she is just waiting for the day I let my guard down so that she can torture me as pay back.''

''Well do you blame her?''

''Not really,'' Naruto shrugged.

''You still seem to get along quite well,'' Kurenai stated. They seemed to get along together despite what Anko says when the blond is not looking. It was clear that Naruto is aware of what Anko says behind his back, yet he does not seem to care much about it.

''That we do. Well, we have a mutual understanding and she gets what she wants, and I get what I want.''

''What?''

Naruto motioned for Kurenai to learn closer to him. ''Anko teaches me about woman and how to have my way with them. She also teaches me about foreplay and has turned me into a great kisser,'' he paused for a moment. ''Well, I won't say what I do for Anko. But it is not anything wrong.''

Kurenai stared at Naruto for a few moments before shaking her head. ''What do you want anyway? I doubt you would have brought me here and told me so much without a purpose.''

''I didn't tell you? This is a date. When people are on a date they get to know each other. I have told you all that I have so you can know me better.''

''I have no doubt that people get to know each on dates, but you are just a 13 year old boy.''

''I think I am in love with you,'' he repeated those words, again, in the same tone, expression and eyes the reflected nothing but innocence.

Kurenai could have blushed at that warm charming smile and sweet tone. She almost blushed. Almost. She stared at Naruto for a minute trying to search for answers, but she got nothing. ''I give up,'' she said.

''As I said, before, you are the kindest Jonin I have ever met. Your heart is full of warmth and you are always looking forward to help. All my life I have been surrounded by people who were always staring at me hatefully, but now I am trying to make friends with someone who is older and open minded. And since you will be my sensei in part-time, who is to say we can't do this?''

''You sound honest.''

''Don't believe it? Well, believe it, because that is the truth!''

They then ate in silence. When it was time to leave, Naruto looked at Kurenai sheepishly. ''I think I left my wallet at home, will you pay?''

''No,'' Kurenai gave a firm no.

''Wow, what a stingy woman,'' Naruto stated as he raised his hand calling Aika. The older girl arrived, smiling. ''Put it on my tab.''

Aika sighed before nodding. ''I hope you enjoyed your meal. Come again next time.'' she said to Kurenai.

''I did,'' she would certainly force Asuma to bring her here.

The two then made their way out of the restaurant in peace. ''Well that was certainly worthwhile.''

Kurenai nodded, before smiling at Naruto. ''Thank you for the meal, Naruto. Come by tomorrow so we can begin with your training. If you don't find me at the training ground, search for me. You did say you were a sensor, it should be a good practice for you.'' She then disappeared via Shunshin.

Naruto placed his hands inside his pockets before looking at the dimly lit sky. ''That was not a bad start.'' He thought, waiting for someone to finally take their appearance before him.

''What were you doing with that woman?'' a young woman said, walking towards Naruto. She stared at him for a few moments, before looking into the sky as he was. She looked back at him because there was nothing that she found interesting.

''I was just thanking her for the help she is going to give me.'' Naruto responded with a small shrug of his shoulders. His gaze then settled on the person in front of him. He studied her entire outlook for a second before he walked past her, prompting her to follow him from behind.

''Okay,'' the young woman paused, trying to think of what Kurenai would be doing for Naruto. But she couldn't find anything that would make Naruto take interest in the older woman. ''How about we hit the hot springs?'' she suggested with a playful smile on her face.

''This late?'' Naruto asked.

''Since when has that been a problem for you? And besides, it is the only place we can talk while I ogle you. I've also missed you.''

''Fine,'' Naruto stated. ''How was your stay in Kumogakure?''

''It was pleasant. The only that was not satisfying about the village was that you weren't around. Nevertheless, I got some all the work done and gathered valuables," the older teen responded quietly. "I only returned now because I wasted all my cash. I'm thinking you can fill me, so that I can take my assignment and leave this village.''

''I'm broke. I used my remaining funds to purchase this joint,'' he said referring to the restaurant behind him. ''And I can't always be supplying you with money. This time you will prostitute yourself to get it.''

''Well, if you are buying, I won't mind selling.''

''A tempting offer, but I'll have to decline,'' Naruto responded as the two continued to walk in the streets of the civilian district, heading to the direction of the hot springs.

**End 0f chapter**

**This chapter introduces one of Naruto's allies, Aika. I believe that her name was mentioned in chapter 4 or 5. More about her will be revealed as the story continues. What I can say for now is that she is a registered "genin" of Konoha and is a very capable shinobi trained by Naruto in the art of deception. **

**I do feel that the scenes with Ino were a bit rushed and forced. However, nothing bad will happen to her, Naruto likes teasing her too much.**

**There will be no relationship that will happen between Naruto and Kurenai. I believe that Kurenai only agreed with Naruto because she is interested in knowing him a bit better after what Anko told her. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naruto groaned as the night train dropped him off for the beginning of the day. He was quick to notice that he wasn't alone in his bed, but didn't bother leaving. He just turned to his right and looked at the girl lying beside him; she was wide awake, looking straight at him. ''I thought I told you'd gone to your own place...'' he said rather calmly. ''How did you even get this close?''

Aika merely smiled and looked straight in the eyes of the blond. ''Don't you think that I have learned something after that year of your torture/ training? And being this close to you, don't you think that I learn something each day I spend with you?'' she asked quietly.

When he was beside her, he always putting on a show, and even when she was not there, Naruto always had a play to direct and write. His mind was filled with scripts and he always liked giving the scripts to the characters she likes. There was just no way someone who knew him couldn't learn a thing or two from him. In her case, he'd taught her lying and cheating and whenever she was with him, she always learned something.

''Ho?'' Naruto sounded a bit amused. ''Do not read too much into anything I do, dear. You can't replicate everything that I do; you are not me, you are Aika and never forget that. However, I must admit that you've grasped the concept of deception rather fast,'' it wasn't like he was singing praises to her even though he'd taught her everything she knew. There was not a hint of pride in his words to imply that he was proud of her.

Aika wasn't downed by it. She knew that it took much for someone to please Naruto enough that he could be proud. Yes, he could smile and appear a bit happy about her progress, but to actually become proud of it? Neh. ''Well, I know you best, better than anyone. I know your weaknesses, it's easy for me to sneak past your defenses.'' The teen said with a smug look on her face.

That may be true. However, around her, he allowed his guard to drop, but guess he would have to stop doing that. He didn't want any surprises if it could be helped. While some surprises made things interesting, he would rather avoid some surprises. Keeping a strong guard would also help Aika learn fast since he won't be making things easy for her.

''Keep telling yourself that dear.'' Naruto paused for a moment looking straight at the young woman before him. ''Do you wish for your boyfriend to kill me for this?''

''Mmm? Well, he was your student for a year as I was. What he knows is because of you and the kind of person he will become is because of you. And besides, I belong to you, body and soul. Only you are allowed to do whatever you want with me, he has to understand that, if not, screw him.'' The older teen responded a bit casually and a small shrug of her shoulders.

That just showed what she thought of the matter. The kind of loyalty she had for him was pleasing more than anything. But Naruto cared for her too much to allow her to think she couldn't do anything else other than what he says and tells her to do. She had her own life; her body and soul were hers. He didn't want her to become fanatic like Danzo is with this rotten junk yard for a village.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. ''You should not speak to that, Akira.'' He said. ''Now be a good subordinate and fix me breakfast.''

''Hai, hai,'' the young woman slipped out of the bed and walked away towards the kitchen.

Naruto shook his head when he saw that she was already dressed. He didn't come back to this place with her. She must have come here while he was still dozing, and the perfect way to do that would be teleporting right beside him in this bed. Sigh in again, the blond stretched himself before, going towards the bathroom to take a shower.

**A few minutes later**

''I no longer have a boyfriend,'' Aika suddenly revealed as Naruto sat down on a chair across Aika in the kitchen for his breakfast. She was looking straight at the blond when she spoke and her tone was just devoid of any emotion.

Naruto looked at her with a raised brow. ''Since when?'' The only surprise evident on his face was the furrowed brow.

''Yesterday; I have been away for three months doing the work you sent me to do. While I was away, I had much time to think about my relationship with him. I realized that I don't really love him and so we broke it off.'' Aika responded quietly. ''I've also enjoyed my time away from this village. I've to say, it was fun. Not that I don't like spending time you, but travelling around is fun.''

As part of her cover, she really did a lot of things, mostly enjoying her time like a rich and spoiled teenager. Well, Naruto had made money available for her, and since she didn't have any at the beginning of her years, she'd decided to use the chance well to splash the money she was given. Naruto didn't really use money that often, so it was no big deal for her to waste it all.

''You are enjoying your time away too much for my liking,'' Naruto stated. From the way she spoke last night, he deduced that the young woman enjoyed her time being away from the village. ''You do know that life will come to stop once we go home, right?''

''Yes,'' Aika responded with a firm nod. She knew that it was all going to end soon, but when she could, she decided to enjoy her life.

''I just hope that you have not made any unnecessary attachments during your stay in Kumogakure. I got the feeling that you have become fond of the place,'' Naruto said looking deep into her dark green eyes. ''What have you been up to recently?''

''Just having fun as a traveler aside from the usual business. I was almost killed by the way,'' she spoke it so casually like her life had not been in risk. When in all truth, if it had not been for the jutsu Naruto taught her, she would have been killed.

''By who?'' Naruto simply asked, and gave no reaction from the idea that Aika was nearly killed.

''Kabuto; I underestimated his abilities and almost paid the price. He was able to deduce that I was leaking Intel far sooner than I anticipated. Well, that man does have much more experience in the field than I do. I could not quite pull your act, the only thing that has gotten me this far is that I am a young beautiful girl who can get what she wants by just smiling.'' She flashed the blond a charming smile that had no effect on him. In fact, he outright ignored the smile she offered him.

Naruto nodded. ''Failure,'' He was not mad at her failure. He never expected her to succeed with Kabuto. That man is a glorified spy master. ''I assume your allegiances were not discovered. I would hate to clean up your mess, again.''

''It was just once that you cleaned my mess. And that was my first mission; you can't get them right on your first try. You have had lots of practice, and you grew up like that to the point where it has become natural.'' Aika reasoned, defending herself with a slight huff.

Naruto merely shrugged, no caring too much for her reasons ''As long as you gained some experience with Kabuto, I am satisfied.'' He paused for a moment sensing something. ''Normally, I would have you disappear, but it is okay now. You are going to be staying inside this village, for now at least.''

Aika did not have to question what for; she ate her own meal in silence. Naruto continued eating his own breakfast like nothing had happened. He was not concerned about anyone finding her in his place. Her face was always hidden from everyone aside from those he trusted. While she was working, her true identity was concealed from everyone.

He did not want anyone knowing her identity because if that was so, it would put her life in danger when she was out, away from him. If she had escaped Kabuto, then he was probably on the lookout for her to clean her up because she knew certain things. Sooner or later, that snake mistress would be on their tails. He would have to prepare for that.

It didn't matter what anyone thought of Aika's presence in his place or if he was seen with her. Since he was just a 13 year old genin, it would not be a problem if she stayed around as his girlfriend. If anyone asks, he could blame it all on hormones after all.

Things may get a little messy if Danzo starts snooping around my business. Naruto thought mildly. He'd managed to get Danzo off his back by working for him, but knowing the war hawk. He wasn't going to allow things to slide without his handy work. But he had worked with the man well enough to know how he worked.

Aika had worked for a few weeks with Kabuto, doing some of Orochimaru's handiwork. This meant that he had knowledge of all men that interested him.

Orochimaru was certainly an interesting fellow and they were alike in some ways. What he didn't have is the abundance arrogance Orochimaru has and he wasn't as demented as the snake Sannin. Well, he could be a little if he got excited enough. And staying away from work this days has meant that he was not dissecting anything. But it was okay, he could live without dissecting people. He knew the human body well enough that his curiosity was satisfied.

'I wonder when my fun time will be over,' Naruto thought as he walked over to his sink to wash his dishes. 'But I must fall in love first. I have always been interested in experiencing love. A pity I have never felt anything that can satisfy my curiosity. 'How am I going to kill time before I meet with Kakashi and his students?'

''You know, I am still around here.'' Aika stated, looking at Naruto who seemed thoughtful at the sink. She guessed he had been used to being alone inside his little cave that he had quickly forgotten that she was here.

''I thought you had disappeared,'' Naruto responded looking back at her.

''Very funny, Naruto,'' Aika responded walking over to him. ''So, when are you going to fix me so I can leave?''

''I told you, I am broke. There are rich idiots who will pay a hefty fee for a day with you. Prostitution does pay. Or you can just blackmail anyone you choose. I have some dirt of crappy old fools.'' Naruto suggested mildly.

He was a curious person and digging up dirt on crappy old fools was something that satisfied his curiosity. He had like a gold mine of dirty secrets of some of Konoha's richest people, and he could use it any time he liked. For now he didn't because those kinds of people didn't excite him. One slap and they were out cold.

''You wish for me to allow some old fart to violate this perfect body of mine? Hell no. My body is not to be violated by anyone. Not even my ex-boyfriend touched this body of mine.'' The girl spoke in a sweet tone, looking at her body lovingly. It was obvious just by her tone that she adored her body more than anything.

''Yet, you allow me to take a peek whenever you feel like it.'' Naruto snorted.

''I did tell you, didn't I? My body belongs to you. And besides, I get to play with you whenever you are sleeping.'' a rather sweet smile spread across Aika's face.

''That is just creepy,'' Naruto said halfheartedly.

''I take what I can. You won't allow me to play with your body, but you do allow that woman do with you whatever she pleases, every now and then.''

''She is different from you. Whatever she does with me, she still knows that I am just a 13 year old boy. She will never do anything that would be considered wrong, but then again, that woman does not seem to have any morals,'' Naruto sounded thoughtful in his last words.

''What is the deal with you anyway? Do you feel guilty for nearly killing her in your little experiment?'' While it would be a shock to her if he said he felt guilty, she still questioned.

''No,'' Naruto responded with a wave of his hand. ''I did what I did. Anko is somewhat entertaining.''

''You know, if you continue to allow her to torture you for her own amusement, your brain will soon start to fail registering pain - your pain receptors may just die. And I don't think you will want to live like that, because that may also kill your sense of touch,'' Aika explained as she followed Naruto towards his couch.

''I am aware of that. I know my own limits and whoever said that she has ever touched me?'' he had many tricks to play from sleeves. He wasn't a masochist to allow Anko to touch this body of his. There are many things that can be used in replacement without the sadist knowing about it.

''I am just saying. You are reckless and careless sometimes. Even though you are my teacher, I still have to babysit you sometimes,'' Aika sighed sitting down beside her favorite blond. ''You do remember that being reckless cost you your right eye, yes?''

''Don't remind me, Aika. And besides, I was just ten at that time. It could not be helped. I had to make some mistakes during that time,'' Naruto defended himself. He always did blame everything or point everything at his age. It was something that he was starting to realize was becoming a problem.

''Yes, you were ten. But even at that age, you were not a stupid brat. You know, I almost did not believe anything that came out of your mouth during that time. You were just a brat. But because I had nothing, I believed. You saved me, and I will have to save you from yourself.'' Her determination to save the blond from his actions was clearly evident in her expression

''There is no need for that,'' Naruto said. He was not like that anymore. Yes, he did get reckless in those early years. But after working with Danzo, he had fixed himself. ''I calculate most things I do now. Not that I did not calculate back then.''

''I will take your word for it. But then again, taking your word for something is a very dangerous thing, isn't it?'' another sweet smile and a wink followed.

''It depends on who you are,'' Naruto said, stretching out his senses. ''No one is watching. Let us go to the waterfall. I will race ya.''

''You have to give me a head start first.''

Naruto shook his head. ''That would not be fair to me. Let's go; I wish to see if you have improved your speed in the past months.'' Naruto was gone in a flash of black after that, Aika followed suit in a flash of red.

**The water fall**

''You cheated,'' Aika accused the blond as she followed him to his usual tree.

''You should have expected that. I have always told you that if given the chance, I will always cheat.'' Naruto responded in a casual tone without even turning to face the older teen.

Aika sighed. ''Can't you act normal, even just for once?''

''This is being normal. If you were saying abnormal, then you would find my presence unsettling. And this is just who I am.'' Naruto explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Once they got to his tree, he took off his shirt, leaving his pants only.

''I know this is who you are. But you are still a brat, can't you just be a brat for a second and allow someone to take care of you, someone to think for you?'' Aika responded standing in front of Naruto giving the blond a stern look. Naruto never allowed anyone to think for him, he was always thinking and talking like the liar he was. But for his age, she wanted him to at least talk like a 13 year old. She could not count anything he has said at the academy because... Well, he was Naruto.

''Now what?'' Naruto questioned, looking at her stern gaze.

''It is not good for you to be thinking of cheating every time. I mean, come on, Naruto, you are always thinking of lying, deception, and you could give anyone an innocent smile that is just a cover, hiding the cruel and predatory smile that lies beneath that mask,'' she paused, sighing. ''If you continue like this, you may just end up like Orochimaru.''

''I brought you in 5 years ago because you were this happy child, full of innocence. When I saw your smile that time, I knew I would need you in my life. I was surrounded by older people who spoke hard staff. I needed you because I wanted to retain my humanity, which I was close to losing. Because of you, I have stayed sane, but that is what I brought you for anyway.'' Naruto closed the distance between them and looked up to her. ''Yet, I feel like you are holding me back. At the same time, I like your smile, your presence, I enjoy each moment you attempt to outsmart me. Nevertheless, I value my work more than other things.''

Aika was taken aback by this, but she still held her nerve. ''It does not matter. I am here to stay, if I go, there won't be anyone to keep you in check,'' she paused, something coming to her. ''Ayame cannot do what I do. If she ripped out that mask of yours, she will certainly no longer look at you the same way as she does now. She does not know you like I do, hence she cannot be the one to keep you on a tight leash.''

''What makes you think that Ayame has no idea of who I am?''

''She is innocent, and that is why you like her, aside from the obvious. Despite her innocence, she is still precious to you and you like her that way. I think Anko knows this as well, that is why she does not say any of the staff she tells other people. Although she may be tempted, she knows it too well that if she did anything stupid, you will make her disappear, horribly.''

''Ayame is not innocent as you say. Do you think that I spend my time around people without studying them?'' Naruto walked past Aika and stopped at the edge of cliff, a little away from the waterfall. ''When Ayame sees me, it is like she is seeing this waterfall. But she knows that beneath the water, there is something. Fear of whatever that is beneath the water, keeps her from trying to find answers.''

''Yet you still like her very much. Sometimes I think that you like her more than you like me. And that makes me jealous and bitter,'' there was no hint of sarcasm in her tone; this meant she was dead serious.

''Aika, what are you to me? What is Ayame to me? What is Konoha to me?'' Naruto did not for her to respond. He spoke again, shaking his head. ''Jump in with me before I lose interest in our little fun time.''

**Two hours later, Hideout**

''This place does bring some memories, huh?'' Aika questioned looking around a large space underneath Naruto's apartment block. It was an underground training ground that had been built by Naruto, at least that was what the blond had told her.

''Yes, it does,'' Naruto responded looking back at Aika. ''I brought you here to see if you have been lagging from your training. As I have told you and 1 - I do not like to be surrounded by weaklings.''

Aika sighed. ''Can't we just remise the memories for a few moments? And what is it that when you come here, you never call us by our names - you always use our codenames.''

''A force of habit, I guess,'' Naruto responded with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. ''How far are you in Fuinjutsu?''

Again, Aika sighed. ''I am getting there. I have worked through the level 5 book. Once I finish it, the next levels should be easy enough,'' she sounded a bit happy about that achievement. But Naruto was not. In fact, he was frowning. And that was something you did not see often from him. This just meant that he was certainly dissatisfied.

''Your learning speed in fuinjutsu is slow, Aika. I worked through the basics with you 4 years ago, and yet you have not completed level five. Your skills in Fuinjutsu now mean that are just adequate. I will not compare you with Neji - he is a genius, you are not. But that does not excuse your slow progress,'' clearly, Aika now had no doubt that Naruto was displeased with her.

''As you have said; I am not a genius. I have to learn on my own pace. You cannot expect me to learn in the same speed as you do. Neji does not even learn as fast as you, despite being hailed as a prodigy.'' Aika defended herself calmly, but she knew that Naruto did not take excuses.

''I told you; being a prodigy or genius does not mean anything. My father was a genius, but I was not born one. Yet, I can still think on the same level as he did. Your mind has to be trained to strategize, and you do not have to be a genius to master fuinjutsu. Jiraiya was not even close to a genius, yet today he is a master of Fuinjutsu,'' Naruto explained in a firm tone. ''Nothing is impossible, if you are willing to try; have I not told you that before? Did I not tell you that you must not allow your inferiority to stand in the way of your training? Did I not tell you to use the fact that you are not a genius to your advantage?''

''You did.''

''Then why do you continue to fail me, Aika? Why do you continue to tell me that you are not like me, that you are not like Neji? Between you and Neji, you are the one I have offered help the most. I only beat in the basics, principles inside of his head, and gave him a few starts before he went on to do well on his own.'' Naruto's frowned had deepened at this stage and his narrowed look wasn't making Aika feel comfortable.

''Well, you had threatened to make him a guinea pig if he did not meet your standards,'' Aika responded, again, defending herself.

Naruto stopped looking at her with an unreadable look before nodding to himself. He took out his book. ''You are a failure in this regard. I gave it 4 years, but the result is not what I expected. I had much hopes. How disappointing,'' he stated, loud enough for Aika to hear him.

''Ouch, that does wound me, you know. You are my teacher. Do you know how much it hurts when your own teacher tells you that you are a failure?'' Aika questioned, sounding a little hurt. Of course she was, but she was gone get over it soon or he would make sure that she was okay, he always did.

''I don't know, and don't care. I met my teacher's standards. I will always did well.'' Naruto responded with a shrug.

Everything that Madara beat into him was welcomed by his mind. He learned rather fast that even the notorious Uchiha had been evidently surprised by the speed he showed when grasping the concept of everything he was being taught. There was nothing that Madara didn't teach him that he didn't do to perfection. Although the man never admitted to him, Naruto knew he, Madara, was proud of his learning capabilities.

''So, you are not really mad at me for failing...'' Aika said just trying to sure if she was on the safe side or not. Missions and training were different things, and while Naruto permitted failure in missions to a certain extent, but failure in training wasn't welcomed.

''I am not mad. But I am a little disappointed in your lack of progress. I had expected things to go according to plan. But I guess I can't always have everything going my way.'' By with way he looked a few seconds earlier, saying ''a little disappointed'' was an understatement.

''You sounded like you were pretty upset.'' Aika clearly had some hard time believing that he wasn't upset. He'd looked like he was ready to give her a heavy beating for failing to meet his expectations.

''I did? I did not realize that,'' he paused for a moment. ''I thought you knew me better...''

''Very funny Naruto.'' Aika was not amused. ''I will get you for this. But anyway, why did you bring me here?''

''This will be the last time you spend time here. I am going to close this one. Someone has been snooping around, and it won't be long before they locate it.'' Naruto said, his eyes now pacing around the underground facility.

''So, where are we moving to?'' Aika paused for a moment, grinning. ''Let me guess, you have been building a secret hideout around the waterfall. All this time you went there, you have been digging up your new cave, while you allowed a clone to play with the water.''

Naruto did not deny or confirm anything, he continued where he had left off. ''Fill this place up, will ya? I have some business to attend to...''

''How am I going to fill this place up? You know very well that I specialize in Information gathering and Medical Ninjutsu. You never taught me any form of jutsu that can help me fill this place.''

''Improvise, use what you can. Get the job done without attracting attention and I will be happy with you.'' Naruto stated, walking away from the green haired teen.

''We both know even if I fail to fill this place you will still be happy with me. I am your precious Aika-chan after all,'' Aika responded with a confident grin. She certainly had no doubt in her belief, not even a little.

''If you attract attention, I will bury you alive here and dig you out when I feel that you are knocking at death's door,'' Naruto spoke as though he had not heard Aika. He completely ignored the facts she pointed out. Perhaps he loathed the fact that she had the kind of holding over him.

Aika merely smiled. ''You know, although you are cruel, you cannot hide the fact that you have not lost your humanity. You can still feel other emotions, and I know for a fact that you cannot harm little ol' me.''

''I cannot harm you?'' she was phrasing it incorrectly. The thing was that he would not harm her, but it was possible for him to do so, especially in this cruel world he lived in. But she was right about something. ''I never told anyone I cannot feel anything. I am just a 13 year old boy after. I am soon to be 14, and for a shinobi, that is a lot of years. Feelings open new doors for experiences, which makes life worth living.''

''When are you going to referencing yourself with your age?''

Naruto shrugged. ''That remains to be seen. I am going to see Kurenai, you keep yourself busy.'' He was gone as soon as those words left his mouth.

Aika sighed and looked around the training ground. This was the place she learned the basics of deception; this was the place she felt that she had something to live for. Yes, Naruto is her reason for being alive. Watching him, taking care of him and ensuring that he stays sane was her grand objective. There was not everything that she could get and do, but she being by Naruto's side meant everything to her. Seeing him smile an honest smile was something she liked.

Of course she had thought she could change him when she first met him. But she realized that even at a young age, Naruto was not ''human''. She could not change him, she doubted anyone could.

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who changed her life, the boy who toys with other people's emotions just for his own amusement; he was her savior and her reason to live. She didn't have to worry too much about his safety. Naruto never lets his guard down. He may lower his guard a little around those he trusts, but he is always on guard for anything.

Sighing, Aika summoned a scroll so she could begin working before Naruto came back from his little play with Kurenai.

**That afternoon, Sunagakure**

The Yondaime Kazekage sighed tiredly when he looked down an image of his abomination for a son. One could forgive his actions for attempting to kill his own son, especially with how much havoc Gaara has caused for the village. He didn't have to mention the public property damage he'd caused in one of his rampages and the many deaths he's caused.

Gaara was like a mountain of problems: problems he couldn't solve no matter how hard he tried to find a solution. He'd gone through to the north and ends of the Elemental Nations trying to find the magical ward that would make his problems go away, erase them from existence. The ward eluded his grasp and the problem continued to glare at him with a malicious grin that only made him see visions of the bloody future if the problem wasn't solved soon.

Contrary to popular belief, he didn't hate his son as much as other people believed. He hated what had become of his youngest child, and the fact that his wife died after giving birth to the boy only gave his bitterness some more spice. Gaara was his son, but what had become of him was nothing short of a cold-blooded killer.

He had responsibilities to uphold as a Kage, his main priority was ensuring that Sunagakure was safe to its people. If his son was the problem in causing his people to become uneasy and always dreading for another rampage, then he would've to take action. In this case, he'd done exactly just that. However, all his efforts to erasing them problem had been rendered worthless, the sweat, and all the hard thinking all for nothing.

Gaara just couldn't be killed.

He'd even tried hiring some of the best assassins within the Wind country. Even so, what awaited the assassins was a brutal bloody sand death. He'd seen his son crush so many men with his sand; the ability to manipulate sand for the boy was nothing short of amazing. Still, it was nothing compared to his own ability.

What gave Gaara the edge was the automatic defense that always protected him no matter, even when he was sleeping, the sand always acted like a watchdog, nothing got past it. This ability, no, this hellish ability made it a hard task to kill the boy. This resulted in quick deaths of everyone he'd sent to kill the Jinchuriki.

A swirling black vortex then came to life within the office of the Kazekage. An intruder, it was the first thought that waved within the head of the Kazekage as he watched the swirl in some tense silent. He made motions with his hands for his Anbu to get ready for take action. The man received the affirmatives from his Anbu before settling back to his chair, releasing the tensions.

He was trying to figure who the intruder could be. For someone to appear before him like this was nothing short of arrogant boldness. If someone was planning to attack him, then the person should have chosen a better method of coming here. It was also broad day light under the heated sun of the wind country, only a fool would dare try something like attack him.

Then again, fools were everywhere within the shinobi world.

After a few seconds, a figure appeared a small figure for that matter. Rasa narrowed his eyes when he saw the red clouds. He would never mistake the cloak since he's used this group before, yes, Akatsuki if his memories were not twisted by anyone.

Sunagakure wasn't a very strong village and was considered the least strong amongst the great village shinobi villages. Things had turned worse when the Daimyo cut off the villages funding. Rasa was forced to rely much on Konoha for its services and his shinobi weren't in great numbers like other villages. Being at a disadvantage like this made things hard to work around, but didn't make it impossible for him to keep the village alive.

Akatsuki came in handy when he needed to get some things done. While using the Akatsuki, he didn't lose any of his shinobi, he only had to pay the fees and that was it. Using them had its benefits as these people did their job perfectly and it wasn't very easy to contact them. Even now he didn't know how he could contact them when he needed their services: they just appeared.

Still, he'd told these people never to set foot in his village again, especially since they'd become recognized as terrorists who've destroyed some villages. Yes, his dealings were kept a secret from everyone else, only the Anbu who always guarded him knew. However, these Anbu didn't know everything: they only had the knowledge that he used the services of the group.

Rasa looked at the figure before him. It was no doubt someone at the same age as Gaara, if the height suggested anything. The figure was wearing a blank white mask that left a small hole on his right eye. The right eye was a Sharingan. The only thought that came to Rasa's mind was Uchiha when he saw the Sharingan. The figure also had wild red hair, and wore black gloves on both his hands. The Akatsuki cloak covered most of his body, but he could see blue pants beneath the cloak.

''What do you want?'' Rasa initiated the conversation with a cold tone and narrowed eyes. Though he found it interesting that this person was a child, he didn't have time to waste on the likes of anyone who wore that cloak unless he wanted to use them.

''How rude,'' the figure responded blandly, pacing around the room for a few moments before he settled at gazing at the Fourth Wind Shadow. ''Considering that we've worked well with you in our past dealings, I'd thought you would be at least polite. You don't act coldly to someone who knows things you do while everyone his napping.'' The tone was casual; leaving no trace of any emotion Rasa could read.

Rasa narrowed his eyes further. Was this a threat? Yes, it certainly sounded that way. He'd hired Akatsuki to do some dirty deeds on his behalf: some of the things wouldn't do well if it gets out. However, the way the person in front of him spoke, it seemed that he knew about some of things that he did secretly. It could be true, he'd worked tirelessly to ensure that his dealings remained sealed in the deepest pits of hell.

''What is that supposed to mean, are you threatening me and my village?'' The Kazekage questioned, no rather demanded in a hard tone. He was trying to get a view of the Akatsuki member before him. He could only make out his conclusions, hearing the mind of this child wouldn't be a sin.

''A threat?'' Amusement; it was the only thing Rasa could read from the tone and it ticked him off a little. However, he remained calm. ''That is only a misinterpretation on your part Kazekage. If I was making a threat, it wouldn't be something trivial as revealing your petty secrets.''

The tone painted a clear image of just what this person thought of Rasa's secrets. Yes, they were of no bother, no interest and ultimately trivial. It made the Kazekage feel like he'd put on a crib and a dummy put on his mouth. He hated the images he received from such dismissive words. He feared his secrets could ruin Suna, and yet this child could say that they were trivial?

Rasa calmed himself when thought that perhaps the kid didn't know what secrets he had. However, he wasn't going to indulge the boy on this matter. Perhaps he'd thought this way just to comfort himself. Yes, any Kage would be outright pissed if a mere masked child could tell him him/her that his/her secrets were uninteresting and ''small'' things.

''What do you want? And what is a child like you, an Uchiha nonetheless, doing in an organization like Akatsuki? Last time I heard, the entire Uchiha clan was massacred by Uchiha Itachi and only one survived,'' Rasa's tone was a bit formal, sharp and left the impression that he was curious.

''You ask too many questions at once, Kazekage,'' the cloaked figure responded calmly. ''I also have a question for you. No, make that two questions: why did a man like you who cares so much for his family turn his own child into a weapon, and then consider him a failed experiment?'' The figure then paused for a moment. ''Ah, I ended up asking one question.''

Rasa couldn't answer such a question, especially to this child. But he was smart enough to realize that the kid didn't expect him to answer, no, he just avoided answering the question. He wasn't going to further press on it because he was certain that the ''second'' question would come. He didn't want to hear it and so he moved to his other question.

''What do you want?''

''I have a proposal...''

''I'm not interested. Now get out of sight before my Anbu remove you,'' a harsh tone, followed suit by a threatening look from the Kazekage. However, the red haired figure before him didn't even seem affected by it all.

''I've been watching you for some time now, more precisely, your relationship with Gaara. You've been a bad father to your son, and your ruthlessness may lead him to lose the little sanity he has. So I was faced with a dilemma, what do I do about this? Do I kill you, do I threaten to kill you unless you become a good father?'' the moment those words left his mouth, four Anbu flashed from the darkness and surrounded him. Their blades were pointed straight at him, all pressing against his neck.

Yet, the red haired spoke like nothing had happened. ''My proposal, no, it isn't a proposal. I just want your opinion. You see, I know the outcome of things if I kill you. However, I can't write a clear picture of the outcome of things if you change.''

''Anbu, send this fool to the torture cell and have hi interrogated!'' The wind Shadow ordered sternly, glaring at the red haired before him.

Rasa was infuriated more than anything. The audacity of this child to say such words to him and to say it like he, the child, had the power to kill him. This was his village and he wasn't going to allow a mere child to speak to him like that. Moreover, the child was threatening his life, and that was just unacceptable.

However, this may well work in his favor. If he managed to get the red haired into the torture cell, they could torture him and then interrogate him. With his, he would be able to get much needed Intel on the Akatsuki. He was more than willing to put this child through pain if it meant getting something valuable on the Akatsuki.

Before the Anbu could do anything, the red haired just walked through them as though he was intangible. This was to the utter shock and disbelief of the Anbu as well as their Kage. The red haired walked towards the Kazekage desk before phasing through it as well as Rasa himself.

The only response Rasa gave was wide eyes when the other red-haired walked through him.

''I've decided to allow you to continue living on.'' Those were the left his mouth as he stopped behind the Kazekage. As he began to disappear in a swirling black vortex, he spoke his final words. ''There is an explosive tag on your desk that is going to set off in the next 10 seconds. If you wish to continue living, you will escape now...''

In exactly 10 seconds, the top half of the Kazekage tower exploded into dust.

**A few minutes later, unknown location**

''Can you really kill my father?'' Gaara asked quietly. He was standing behind the cloaked Akatsuki member. ''You said it like you really could do it and without even wasting much energy to get it done.''

''Your father is a Kage-level shinobi; it takes nothing less of an S-rank to do a fair battle with someone like that. However, as I always say, power doesn't determine the end result of a battle, especially when facing someone like me. Yes, I don't need to be an S-rank shinobi do kill some Ranked with an S,'' the red haired responded quietly.

Power alone didn't determine the outcome the end of a battle. The ability to think and manipulate events to your molding mostly determined the outcome. When facing someone like Orochimaru, you always had to be on the guard as the man could get under your skin quite easily. The snake Sannin always tried to fight the emotional battle before the actual battle.

It was unlikely that he that loses the emotional battle was going to win the actual battle. Emotions affected everything, and played tricks with the mind.

Gaara nodded, ''that may be the case, but you went there knowing that you couldn't win against father in a straight fight. Yet, you spoke confidently like you could actually pull it off and showed no reaction when the Anbu surrounded you. In fact, you outright ignored their presence.'' Yes, the red haired Akatsuki member spoke like he could actually kill the Kazekage, but Gaara was sure it wasn't as he painted it.

''How can you convince someone that you are a killer if you can't identify the stench of blood, if you can't hold a kunai like a trained killer? Being an assassin requires you to be calm and composed regardless of the situation. The number one rule of assassination is silence. When you aren't calm, you can't be silent.

If I had panicked in that situation; the message would've been that I'm an amateur who is trying to play with the big dogs. I handled everything like a professional. There is no trace of my presence left behind to show that I was in the office before it exploded. Yes, you can only point that I was there using their memories. However, that won't be enough since I didn't show them my face nor could they detect my chakra signature.''

Gaara added something, ''moreover, the Anbu couldn't touch you. Yes, you threatened the life of a Kage in front of his Anbu, inside his own office. The insult was that they couldn't do a damn thing because they couldn't touch you and you blew up the top half of the Kazekage tower just prove that you are able.''

''This has left Rasa with a picture that I can do much more damage. I was able to put an explosive tag in front of his own eyes and blow up his tower. If I could go through him, who would be able to spot me when I do something that is dangerous, again?''

He'd left a good impression on the Kage, and he made it purposeful when he made it sound as though the Fourth Kazekage's secrets were not worth his time and declared a very daring message when he blew the man's office apart. The man wasn't going to take him lightly next time and just in case, he was scripted to improve his relationship with Gaara, even if it is a little improvement.

''Will it work, though?''

''Chances are high; your father loves you despite his ruthlessness, and he also cares so much for this village. If improving his relationship with you means that he can change you a little, and show your value to Suna, and insuring that something like this doesn't happen again, he will do as I foresee,'' the red haired responded quietly.

Gaara nodded slightly. ''He will, however, be on the lookout for you. And next time you appear before him, he will be more than ready for you.''

''I have calculated for that. Be a good boy when your father reaches you. Do not allow the questions bother you because when Rasa is brave enough, he will question you about me, for all purposes, this was done for you and your father is smart enough to realize it.''

Gaara nodded, "It won't be easy and I will have to get used with dealing with other things. However, I won't make it easy for him."

The red haired Akatsuki member nodded. "Understandable, making things easier for him will make things much more suspicious than they already are," he responded quietly. "With this I have started things well and for my part, when I return for future negotiations, the transactions will go smoothly."

Gaara found that to be hard to believe. "How will they be smooth if you threatened him and blew up his tower?"

"Oh? Let me rephrase that; it will make things interesting for me. I wouldn't be fun if things aren't interesting enough," a sigh escaped his lips. "Keep an eye on things, I will contact you soon." with that said, he left the sand Jinchuriki alone.

'I wonder when 'soon' will be,' Gaara thought before shaking his head. 'It doesn't matter…'

**Later that day**

Hiruzen couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable or at least a minimal level of dread for the outcome of this 'little' talk he was going to have with Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto was the one who was going to be receiving some details about himself by both him and his former student. However, he still had the feeling that Naruto was already aware of what was happening around him and inside of his body.

The daunting realization made this harder for him. He couldn't think of a better way to tell the boy that he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and if Naruto already knew, then there was bound be some words that would be exchanged. The old man could only hope that it was nothing too bad and nothing that would strain everyone's relationship with the blond.

He cared for Naruto deeply and valued him as both a shinobi and a Jinchuriki. However, he still refused to see the boy as a weapon and a threat. Naruto was Minato's child and no one would make him a weapon. He'd denied the notion a long time ago when Danzo wanted to take him up to raise him as a weapon. The war hawk still continued to pester him about this matter everyone now and then.

The fact that he was able to stop Danzo from making Naruto a weapon made him feel light and a bit happy with himself that he was at least able to do something for the blond. He'd failed to make the villagers open their eyes and see the 'truth' but at least no one harmed Naruto and he was able to live 'normal' like other children.

Jiraiya looked at his sensei from the window where he sat and frowned slightly. He understood that this wasn't going to be easy, but his sensei seemed to be thinking of it too hard. Sighing, the Toad Sage looked outside the window, watching the lively villagers go about their business in the streets. His gaze went back inside the office before speaking.

''You really need not to think that hard, sensei,'' Jiraiya said, a bit calmly, and smiling at his sensei. The smile wasn't necessary, no, it was just out of place. This was the time where they should really be serious instead of smiling.

Hiruzen smiled at his student before his response. ''I can't help myself,'' he said.

They were waiting for Naruto to appear before them; he'd sent someone to inform the blond that he wanted to see him. The more seconds passed, the more he became anxious. The feeling was driving through his body like one of Orochimaru's poisons. This could as well blow up in their faces if not handled well. However, it all depended on how Naruto would take it all.

Picking off from where he left off, the Sandaime continued. ''If Naruto doesn't take this well, then we'll have a serious problem in our hands.''

An emotional Jinchuriki was nothing more than a ticking time bomb. There have been cases on Jinchuriki becoming emotionally unstable and going on a rampage. He'd seen or heard of it with Suna's Jinchuriki. However, that may be because the sand Jinchuriki was said to have been always unstable. Still everything remained black and white.

He didn't doubt Minato's seal, but emotions were powerful. If Naruto were to become emotionally overwhelmed, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't draw upon the Kyuubi's chakra. Hiruzen also believed that it would be possible for Naruto to use the chakra having some understanding of the seal the Yondaime used. He still wasn't sure though, but it was a possibility.

Although Jiraiya agreed with his sensei, he had seen enough of the blond to know that he wouldn't be shaken by this. ''While I know that you are just processing all possible outcomes, I've seen enough of the kid to know that he is tough.''

The Sandaime gave Jiraiya one more smile, ''I know, but everything has to be considered.''

The Sannin nodded. It wasn't a bad thing to take all precautions when dealing with things, especially in the shinobi world. Moreover, this was Naruto they were going to deal with, Jiraiya had seen enough to know the kid was very capable, if anything of the blond, he wasn't weak minded. In fact, he seemed to have a strong mind and will. To be able to take all the glaring hatred from the villagers without flinching wasn't something that anyone could do.

Yet, Naruto does it and didn't seem to mind taking a stroll within the streets even when he knew he would only be glared at.

''What do you think is keeping him anyway?'' Jiraiya asked quietly. He'd been waiting for the blond for some time now and he was sure that if there had been nothing that was keeping him busy, he would've been in this office already.

Hiruzen shook his head; he couldn't know. These days, Naruto was getting rather good at avoiding the watchful gaze of his crystal ball. With the eyes of his magical ball being unable to detect the blond, he didn't see everything that the blond did. However, if he was still inside the village, his Anbu would be able to find him. The minor problem was that he'd not told the Anbu at what time the blond was to come to see him.

''He will come soon,'' the God of shinobi responded calmly. ''Would you prefer talking about this if he knew the truth or not?''

There were various scenarios that could play out and the Sandaime couldn't pick which was the best for this matter. Though it depended on how Naruto reacts to the news or the bringing up of the subject, the Third Hokage had his own role to play. Preferably, he would pick a scenario that favored him in doing damage control. The kind of picture would be one with a not so smart Naruto and an oblivious boy.

If it came to that, the boy would be distraught, true, but he could play the hero perfectly and push things to the favor of Konoha.

Jiraiya considered the options with a thoughtful look on his face before voicing out his response. ''If he knows, then we have little to explain about. Granted he is smart as we think, he would know what it is that he really is and the fact that he's stayed quite about it, may give the idea that he accepts who he is and was merely waiting for you to finally tell him.

''However, if he doesn't know about it, then I'd be inclined to question the extent of his brain capabilities. If he is as smart as we suspect him to be, then the hard core truth must have already dawned on him. Nevertheless, if he doesn't know already, it makes things easy for us to do damage control.'' Jiraiya stated in a calm tone.

The Sandaime nodded. ''That is what I was also thinking. The problem with the scenario in which he already knows will be that he is most likely to have formed conclusions of his own that may be contrary to our beliefs.''

''If that becomes the case, then trying to get him to see things the way we do will prove to be a daunting task that will require great effort.'' Jiraiya added before taking a small break. ''But this is for Naruto, I will have not problem in putting my efforts for his own good.''

The professor smile at his remaining student, ''I hope you do, Jiraiya. I hope you do...''

Before Jiraiya could respond, there was a knock on the door. ''Come in,'' the Third Hokage said, prepared for his visitor. Naruto stepped into the office, and he'd chosen to wear his favorite mask; the mask of indifference. That look made the Sandaime frown; it wasn't going to make things easy.

Naruto played his part and looked between former student and sensei before settling his gaze on the Sandaime. ''You wished to see me, old man,'' no respectful bow was offered neither was a polite tone was used.

Yes, today was finally the day. These two experienced shinobi have finally gathered their courage to speak to him about the Kyuubi. It was going to be an interesting conversation he was going to have with them. Honestly, Naruto didn't know how he wasn't going to play this. He felt a little excited, but there was nothing that was going to wash him with joy in this planned meeting.

''Yes,'' the Sandaime smiled warmly at the genin. ''Will you take a seat...'' although it was phrased like a suggestion, it definitely wasn't one. No, the Sandaime was telling Naruto to sit down, no questions asked.

Naruto decided to play oblivious to it. ''No, I'd rather stand. I have a date in about an hour and I wish not to be late for it. A girl finally agreed to go out with me, I'm lucky that she even agreed given how most people look at me. So, I don't want to mess this up by being late; it may be my only chance with a girl.'' Naruto complemented these words by offering the Sandaime a small, nervous, and sad smile.

Colored truth...

It was indeed true that Konoha's people hated him. No one could argue with this fact, but he wasn't exactly going on a date later on. No, he was going to be eating with Aika at some fancy place. The Sandaime and Jiraiya didn't know this and it worked well for him. Another fact that worked for him was that both Jiraiya and the Third believed that he had no friends since he didn't make any in the academy.

Both wouldn't want to do anything to ruin his chance of happiness...

Jiraiya would've been smiling at the thought of his godson going out on a date with a girl, but this wasn't the time for that. No, they had to clear all these before the end of the day. Whether Naruto was lying or not, he would've to sort this out. However, he was going to tail the blond just to make that he was being honest with his own eyes.

The Sandaime frowned slightly before wiping off the frown. A smile was painted across his face. ''Who is the lucky girl?'' he asked kindly. He was certainly curious to who would be Naruto's date. The blond didn't seem to get well with the girls of his age at the academy, but lately he'd noticed that he seems to speak well with the Yamanaka girl.

''Aika, Aika-chan,'' Naruto responded with a slight nervous smile that suited his expression perfectly.

The Sandaime smiled, ''Do you need any help? I was quite popular with the females in my youth,'' the old man offered kindly.

Naruto shook his head slightly. ''While it may not look like it, I am quite well vexed with dealing with girls. However, if it doesn't seem to be working out, I'll come to you for a few pointers.'' He still didn't look at Jiraiya. For now, he was looking at the Sandaime while he rubbed off the Sannin's presence.

Hiruzen nodded and his warm smile disappeared in a second, a more serious expression sat comfortably on his face. It always amazed Naruto how the old man could do something like that with so much ease. Well, guess once you have lived as long as the Third Hokage, you learn a lot of things.

''What I'm about to say is very serious, Naruto,'' seriousness was the message all over him. Naruto's mask of indifference came back when the air around them changed. ''You know how you once used to ask me why the villagers hate you…''

Naruto nodded, ''Yes, and you always gave me an elusive response.''

''Well I wasn't being completely honest with you,'' The Sandaime released a deep sigh and leaned back to his chair. He took out his pipe and lit it up.

Jiraiya cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention. The blonds' gaze fell on the Sannin as he spoke. ''What Sensei is trying to say is that there is a reason that explains why people of Konoha hate you. Sensei didn't tell you the truth because he thought it was best you didn't know so that you can enjoy a normal childhood, and he also didn't think you were ready to bear the news.''

The Sandaime continued as Naruto remained quite. ''You will have to understand that I only wanted what was best for you, Naruto. However, it does appear that I couldn't quite give you the kind of life I wished for you to have. For that, I am truly sorry.''

Naruto's previous excitement disappeared as heavy current that suffocated him. His mask didn't slip though. He couldn't allow for such to occur. He'd thought this would be a little fun, but it wasn't. It was just sad, and he didn't have time to listen to rehearsed apologies. Yes, he knew the old man was truly sorry, but this was just pathetic.

They had yet to even tell him the good part. Naruto sighed inwardly, ''You wish to tell me about the Kyuubi; I know and there is nothing more to say about it. I've heard enough of what people think of me, and I know exactly what you think of me. That settles things, no?'' Naruto was perfectly calm when he spoke.

This still didn't change anything. No, it worked well for him.

Not surprised that Naruto was already aware of it, the Sandaime responded. ''So you already knew, huh? How long?''

Naruto responded with a shrug. ''Some time ago...''

As expected, not a precise answer.

Naruto then turned around to leave. ''Well, since that is all you wanted to say to me, I have to leave so I can prepare myself for my date. I am sure you understand old man...''

The Third noted that he didn't change calling him ''old man''. He felt relieved; it was a good sign. ''What do you think of Konoha's people, of this village as a whole?''

''The answer should be obvious old man,'' Naruto's voice was perfectly neutral when he gave his response. He closed the door behind him and took out his book. 'Now, all that is left is whether he will take the bait or not. It is such a pity Kurenai has to be the bait. At least she won't get hurt...' the blond thought mildly.

Back at the office, Jiraiya sighed. ''Well, that didn't go in any way I'd expected.''

The Third nodded. ''We have to figure out what he means by ''The answer should be obvious'','' Hiruzen stated calmly. ''We will have to keep a watchful eye on him and I get the feeling that he doesn't particularly like you, Jiraiya.''

Sadly, Jiraiya nodded. ''He didn't speak to me and only looked at me twice. It felt like he was speaking to you the whole time and ignoring my presence. This will only make things hard for me. However, the main focus should be figuring out what he thinks of this village after everything he went through.''

**End of chapter…**

**I tried by all means to keep this one interesting enough my readers to like it. I've so far introduced all of Naruto's allies. What have not been clear are his enemies. It is however clear that to Naruto, Konoha isn't home. **

**The first real mission will probably start in chapter 10 for team 7. I have a few things to deal with in the next chapter and I will probably put team 7 in the stage for their play since I didn't give them screen time in this chapter.**

**In the scene with the Kazekage; the explosive tag that was used is the same as in chapter 6. Naruto said he couldn't tag anyone with an explosive tag if just touched them once. Once you place your hand on something for more than a few seconds, it becomes more than a touch. In this chapter, Naruto had more than a few seconds when he walked through Rasa's desk.**

**Yes, Naruto does have goals that have nothing to do with being controlled by Madara. **

**I haven't shown Naruto's pet since the story began, but I will show it soon enough. Aika's description is something that is lacking in this chapter. I will brief you about it; I modeled her appearance after that green haired girl from Fairy tail, I think her name is princess Hisui and she is around 15 years of age. **


End file.
